A New Adventure
by warriorseadra
Summary: All trainers walk their own path. Each has their own beginning and faces their own hardships. Yet they continue walking along side their pokemon and grow. Follow the tale of this rookie trainer as he aims for the pokemon league championship.
1. Beginnings

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday November 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

Week One

'Shoot, I'm going to be late! Almost…'  
The bell rings, "And safe," Adrian whispered as he reached his seat.

Professor Jasmine walks in a few minutes later and begins her lesson on the history of battling. The current lesson covers how and why criminal syndicates take advantage of pokemon.

"Interestingly enough," the professor lectured, "this brought about the creation of pokemon gyms by the Pokemon League. Trainers facing off against gym leaders was later developed to test potential pokemon trainers to join the league and enforce pokemon ethics, responsibility, and the such. Only the best of the best were wanted, so eventually this lead to the creation of the League Championship where a competition would determine who the best trainer was. Currently, trainers now challenge gym leaders and participate in the Championship for recreation."

'This lecture leads me to question the usefulness of the pokemon training academy, or as this institute is called, The Pokemon Institute for Tomorrow's Future,' Adrian thought. 'Here we learn about the history of pokemon, battle tactics, pokemon and the economy, basic pokemon research skills, how to care for pokemon, mock battles, etc. Every region has at least one academy. This region, the Kanto region, has two. The academy is separated into four section, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. The sections are literally divided into four squares of a square by walls. The administration building and housing for the professors make up a small section the middle of the square. This allows for each section to focus on its students and hold private events, such as guest speakers, for them. Over all, the academy is a training ground for the next pokemon elites who will uphold ideal pokemon trainer behavior. By living on campus, we students can get the most out of our experience here. While, we can visit home on the weekends, most students stay here to take advantage of the clubs and events. These include sketching, field work, battles, berry hunting, pokemon tracking, and the occasional visit from a gym leader.'

"Team Rocket once was a prominent syndicate of the Kano region. They fell a few years ago, before most of our current gym leaders became gym leaders, when an unknown pokemon suddenly attacked them. No one knows where the pokemon came from or where it went afterwords. What is known is that the pokemon began its attack from within their main bases and killed the fallen gym leader Giovanni." Adrian heard professor Jasmine say as he listened back into class.

'Trainers challenge gym leaders in their attempt to participate in the League Championship.' Adrian drifted off again. 'Although, that isn't the only way for trainers participate. There are three ways to participate in the League Championship, but only if you're an academy student. For everyone else, there are only two ways. The first and most used occurs by battle entry. Participants gather together in blocks and battle until the only one trainer remains. That trainer continues to the next block and this process repeats until the desired number of trainers is acquired. The desired number changes depending on how many participants get in through the other two ways. The League tries to get an equal number of battle royal participants as participants from the other two methods combined. Many people consider this a pre-League Championship event. The second method is the gym challenge. If a trainer collects the eight gym badges from the regions eight gym leaders, then they are exempt from the battle royal and gain direct access to participate in the League Championship. The third method is only available to a select few trainers. Academy students with perfect grades also get the right to direct participation in the League Championship. While other students could fight for access through the battle royal, they typically refrain from entering. They don't believe themselves capable of defeating the best from their academy and the belief that they'll lose to them at the League Championship embarrasses them. The academy also discourages those same students from entering as well claiming they aren't ready. Although, as long as you meet the standards, the school will grant its privilege of access to the student. So in theory the entire student body could participate in the Championship.'

Adrian looked up from his desk to see the professor drawing a diagram white board. No longer understanding the flow of class, Adrian drifted again.

'I fail to see how student success at an academy can produce true trainers, or at least from this academy. This academy doesn't allow students to raise pokemon on campus. An academy in a region called Unova does, but I hear that academy also pushes for its students to bond with nature. Regardless without our own pokemon, how do we student build the bonds we need to battle with them? I don't get it, but somehow it works.'

"The Pokemon League has had success in dealing with previous syndicates. In fact, the league was officially established after successfully defeating the Numeros syndicate." Professor Jasmine spoke.

'League Championships are held yearly and this year, on July 3rd, I plan on participating in the Kanto Championship. Today, Friday, October 16th, two and a half months since the first day of class in August, my grades range from barely average to horrible. Even worse, I've lost every trainer battle held by the academy. I just can't connect with the pokemon here. All the other students get along with the academy pokemon and have even formed bonds with them. I can barely get them to listen to me and until recently, even that has been deteriorating. The teachers say I'm "just paranoid, the pokemon here are raised so that they easily bond with the students." To befriend them, I "just need to show them some kindness." I've tried and failed. Each time I use an academy pokemon, I become aware that they're academy pokemon, not mine. I think they sense this and pull away from me because for it. But, I have got a plan. For the next eight months, thirty-six weeks to be exact, I'm going to go out and collect the eight gym badges. First, I have to capture my own pokemon team. There's no way I'll be able to use the academy route with my grades and without a team, I won't be able to participate in the battle royal either.'

The bell rang and Adrian rose from his seat ready for his last class.

'Today, after my pokemon battling class, I'm going for it.'

Adrian entered the arena and looked at a chart. Today he would be using a sandshrew against Jarod and vulpix.

I wish they'd quit giving me the handicap. Since I have yet to win a match after two months, the professors and students have begun giving me the type advantage in battles. I still manage to lose...' Adrian thought to himself in self-derision.

"Sandshrew, dig!"

"Now Vulpix! Pounce back with bite."

"Sandshrew, roll away!"

Sandshrew glares at Vulpix and instead attempts to use scratch. Vulpix blocks with her paws and bites Sandshrew.

"Now Vulpix, finish it with hypnosis. With Sandshrew counting sheep, it's my win."

"Sandshrew, return. You should have rolled away…"

Adrian see's Professor Pleito, the battle professor, approaching him and thinks, 'He's going to tell me why I lost, I just know it.'

"Adrian, the reason you lost was because you didn't take Sandshrew's personality into account. This sandshrew clearly had an aggressive nature. You can tell from his posture and eyes. There's no way it would have run away from Vulpix."

"Yes sir."

As the professor walks away, Adrian laments to himself, 'Yes, Sandshrew's personality is obvious from his posture and eyes. I don't see it! Besides, if that people really trusted me, it would have listened!"

Professor Pleito then turns around and shouts from across the room, "Now have a seat and watch how Samuel does this."

Snickering is heard throughout the class as the students gossip on Adrian's newest loss.

"Tch" Adrian made a sound, 'That arrogant jerk, he's only number one in my class and able to challenge upper classmen. He's acts all high and mighty just because he's a super star. Yet, because I'm the weakest here, he walks all over me. I know I can beat him though.'

Class ends and the students are dismissed for the day.

Adrian smiles to himself and thinks 'Finally, the weekend. Nothing special is going on this weekend so most students are going home. Students tend to get homesick after two months. This creates the perfect cover for me to go start my own adventure. My academy, The Pokemon Institute for Tomorrow's Future, lies between cities Celadon, Pewter, and Viridian. Logically speaking, I should catch a pokemon near these areas, but I want a Bellsprout and those live outside Cerulean city.'

While lost in his thoughts, Adrian packs and sets out on his adventure.

'Hmm, maybe I should have brought one academy pokemon with me. Something to battle the other pokemon with. I could have easily grabbed one before leaving and entering this misplaced forest.'

Adrian considers the possibility and gives his reply. "No, I will either capture pokemon on my own or with my pokemon team! To do otherwise is a hollow victory! I refuse such an outcome!"

"Seriously, where did this forest come from? Right now, there should be open fields of tall grass, not this."

Adrian freezes in place as he hears the bushes rustle.

Excitedly, he thinks 'My first wild pokemon encounter. I hope it's a bellsprout? Finding one on my first attempt would be so lucky. Here it comes.'

The pokemon steps into clearing for Adrian to see.

"Bellsprout have neither paws nor yellow." Adrian dejectedly sighs. 'A pikachu... they inhabit the Viridian Forest.'

"I need to improve my map reading skills... Nehh, I might as well capture Pikachu."

Adrian offers Pikachu a berry and says, "Hey Pikachu, want to try it? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"No, come back here." Adrian commands as the pokemon walks away.

Annoyed, Adrian tosses a pokeball only for Pikachu to fling it back with its tail.

"Then let's try this" Adrian tosses a berry at pikachu who catches and begins to nibble on it. While Pikachu is distracted, Adrian again throws the pokeball.

Pikachu dodges the ball, runs off a few steps, turns, points and laughs, and then continues running.

"...It... got away." Adrian dejectedly says.

With renewed determination, Adrian declares, "I'll get him next time."

Adrian currently sat in a tree and waited with a pokeball in hand. Beneath him was a pile of berries.

Adrian watched the grass intently and froze when he noticed the tall grass move. The pokemon was slowly approaching the clearing and Adrian held his breath. From the grass emerged a rattata.

No, Rattata, go away. Those are not for you. Shoo!" Adrian waved his arms.

The branch Adrian is on breaks and down he falls. A "Kiaa!" is heard as he lands on the ground.

Turning Adrian discovers that he landed on Pikachu.

'I'm counting this as a capture' Adrian thought to himself.

"But, it's already past seven. I won't make it to Cerulan city now." he sighed.

Having captured his first pokemon, Adrian changes his course to Celadon city.

'Good thing I saw that sign back there.' he thought to himself. With that, he sighed, 'but still, it's already seven. I'll have to hurry if I'm to make it before midnight.'

"Row!" something cried out.

Adrian turned and dove narrowly dodging a diving spearow.

Standing from his roll, he shouted, "What did I do to you!"

"Tch, it's coming back." Adrian grumbled as prepared Pikachu.

"I now we just met, but let's go Pikachu! Cut him off with thundershock!"

Adrian sighs, 'Of course, he ignores me and sits down.'

"Pikachu, move! Spearow made you its target!"

"Pikachu, don't dodge his claws. Use thundershock! You're too close to miss!"

'Urhhh, this is too soon.' Adrian lamented, 'I needed tonight to tame Pikachu. Unless we bond, there's no way he'll listen to my orders.'

"Pikachu!" Adrian yelled as Pikachu took a hit.

In an act of recklessness, Adrian charged Spearow. "Pikachu, listen." he yelled, "We can beat him. I can hold Spearow back, but only you can defeat it!"

"Chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried unleashing his assault.

"And with this, Spearow is too paralyzed to move. Great job Pikachu." Adrian says placing Spearow into a pokeball.

Having captured a new pokemon, Adrian continues to Celadon city.

"We... finally made... it to... the Celadon pokemon center," Adrian gasps to his new pokemon. "and with only... half an hour before the... rest area closes for the night. I'm sorry, but the medical... section of the center is closed for the... night. Just rest for now and we'll... heal up first thing in the morning."

…..

"This is going to be harder than I though..." Adrian laments as his two pokemon run wild in a park.

He had been trying to feed them, but they responded with mischief. "At least they won't run away." Adrian says attempting to stay positive.

'Really, if not for the modern pokeball giving the occupying pokemon a sense of home that recently caught pokemon don't often run away. For the average pokemon to run away, its trainer would have to treat it very evilly.' Adrian thinks praising modern technology.

Attempting to locate his pokemon, Adrian looks around. Instead, he spots someone sleeping on a bench. Curious, he decides to investigate.

'A girl...' Adrian thinks while stretching a hand out to wake her. He then pauses as he encounters an enchanting aroma.

'Ca-calm down man.' Adrian scolds himself feeling his heart beat race.

Finally, Adrian shakes the girl's her shoulder saying, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Hmmm, oh I must have nodded off. Don't you agree that it's a beautiful day? I was admiring the scenery when a refreshing breeze blew by carrying a soothing fragrance..." The girl trailed off at Adrian's confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"Oh no," Adrian nervously apologizes. "I just saw you sleeping on the bench and, oof, I was wondering if something was wrong?"

Adrian glances to what just attacked him. 'At least they're getting along. They teamed up to attack me.'

"I take those are your pokemon." The girl giggles.

"Yea, but I have no idea on how to befriend them."

"You should take them to the Celadon perfume shop. No pokemon can resist those heavenly fragrances."

"Would that really work? Actually, won't the owners say anything about releasing pokemon in the store?"

The girl laughed and reassuringly said, "Here, I'll show you the way."

'I were a pokemon, I would have fainted.' Adrian thinks smiling to himself. 'that ribbon and aroma make a perfect combination.'

"We're here." The girl finally says, "You can let your pokemon out by the trainer section over here."

"Thank you." Adrian says releasing his pokemon.

"Think nothing of it. Instead, I'm quite surprised, most guys won't enter perfume shops."

"I'll be honest, I'm only doing this for my pokemon. If it's for them, I'll go into every perfume store in Kanto."

"Oh, but you're covering your nose." The girl teased.

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell." Adrian replies embarrassed.

"That's good. I wish all new trainers had that attitude."

As Adrian mentally cries at his own ineptness, he notices Pikachu approaching. Taking a chance, Adrian picks up his pokemon.

"Remember," the girl began, "it isn't the perfume. What you need to do is gain your pokemon's attention. If you can do that, then they'll open their hearts to yours."

"Thank you, really, thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Good luck." The girl excused herself. With that, Pikachu, Spearow, and I spent the next two hours exploring the store.

…..

"Say guys, how about we go and find a new friend? According to this map, if head strait north we'll reach the eastern side of Cerulean city. If we get lost, it'll just be an adventure."  
"Pika."  
"Craa."  
"Let's go." Adrian laughs.

…..

"Pikachu, keep applying pressure and don't lose sight! Spearow, fly around and dive down from the front!" Adrian commanded his pokemon.

"Great, now Pikachu, bite!"

Pikachu pounces on a bellsprout who responds by throwing Pikachu into a tree.

"Pikachu, are you ok? Adrian called worried. "Careful now guys, looks like our friend is ready to fight!"

No sooner had Adrian finished speaking when Bellsprout used razor leaf.

"Spearow, blow them back! Pikachu, tackle!" Adrian commanded, "Now Spearow, dive down and use fury swipes!"

"Great team work guys!" Adrian praises as he throws a pokeball.

Adrian then checks the time on his phone. "It's almost eleven o'clock, let's head to the Cerulean poke-center for the night."

"Your pokemon are fully healed. Good luck with your journey."

"Thank you." Adrian replied to the nurse.

Adrian then exited the poke-center and called out his team. "Everyone, let's welcome Bellsprout. Now, how about we go get some breakfast and then have some fun?"

After play and bonding with his pokemon for a few hours, Adrian realized it was time to return to the academy. Together with his pokemon, Adrian began the journey.

In the distance, Adrian saw the academy and stopped. "This is bad." he said. "I was hoping to have figured this out by now. Luckily, we still have a few more hours to do so. See, in this academy, students are not allowed to have pokemon on campus. This rule is punishable by instant expulsion. In order to be together, you'll have to stay hidden. But, I can't just keep you in your pokeballs while I'm in class and leaving you out in the woods is dangerous."

Sighing, Adrian sat down placing the three empty pokeballs in front of him.

"If you three have any ideas, just let me know." Adrian grumbled after half an hour.

Pikachu, Spearow, and Bellsprout each walked up to their respective pokeballs and entered them. Silently, Adrian took his right hand and slapped his forehead.

"Basic pokeball theory..." Adrian bemoaned at his ignorance. "But this is exactly why I'm doing this. Only be being a real trainer will I learn about the pokemon world."

Adrian looked back at the pokeballs and saw that the lid was transparent. Inside the pokeballs, his pokemon were staring back at him.

"How about trying to leave the pokeball." Adrian suggested wondering if his pokemon could hear him.

"Perfect!" Adrian exclaimed the moment his pokemon left their pokeballs. "Now I'll show you my room!"

Adrian picked up the three pokeballs and continued to the academy.

Once Adrian was safely inside his room, he called out his pokemon.

"Well, this is it guys." Adrian said in a low voice, "It's a bit small, but there's a bed with a dresser at its foot, and across from the dresser is the closet. On the other side of the room is my desk, a microwave over ontop of the fridge, a medicine ball substituting for a chair, and my two prized possessions, my violin and shinai. Now, to my plan on keeping you secret. We'll have to leave blinds on the window down. Even though we're on the second floor, someone might still see you. But, we can leave the window open. When I'm in class, you guys are free to do as you please in my room. I'll stop by during lunch to feed you, but then I'll have to go back to class. I don't think this will happen, but it is possible someone other than me may enter when I'm away. That's why whenever you hear this door move, run into your pokeballs until it is safe. Pikachu, Bellsprout, I'm hiding your pokeballs underneath my bed. Spearow, yours will be here in the closet. Ok? Let's test this, run into you pokeballs. Great, you can come back out now. It's late, so we will need to go to sleep soon, but first, I want to play my violin for you guys. I hope you like it."


	2. Week two

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday November 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

-Begin second week-

"Hey guy's ready to head out?" Adrian excitedly asked while entering his room.

Soon after, Adrian and his pokemon comfortably walked through the woods away from the academy.

"The next thirty-two weeks will pretty much be like that last one." Adrian began, "After my classes let out, we'll train , have dinner, and then return for the night. If we meet any trainers, we'll have a match. Only, we won't lose like we did to that bug trainer and her Beedrill. Tch. We had to run all the way to the Pewter city pokemon center. Let's avoid doing that in the future."

"Bell!"

"Pika!"

"Craa!"

"Great, now let's go get that badge!" Adrian encouraged his pokemon.

…..

Sunday morning, Adrian took a deep breath simultaneously staring down the Cerulean gym. Stepping forward, he recalled the other day.

"_Listen guys, the only chances we'll get to go on adventures will come on weekends and breaks. To be ready for, we have to trainer really hard during the rest of the week." Adrian told his pokemon during dinner._

"_Bellsprout." _

"_Pipika."_

"_Cra."_

_Each pokemon responded._

"_Great, you understand." Adrian continued, "So, to start off our adventures as a team, I say we challenge a gym leader. Not Pewter city's Brock, though. We'll save him for last. His gym is too close to the academy, and often comes by to visit. If we challenge him, he might recognize us during one of his visits to the academy, and then I'll be expelled, and you guys will probably be taken from me. So no, we'll save him for last."_

"_Craaa." Spearow was the only pokemon to reply. The other two were too busy with their meals to concern themselves with Adrian's reasoning._

"_You're enthusiasm is overwhelming..." Adrian remarked before continuing. "Any way, the first gym we should challenge is Misty. For one, Cerulean city isn't too far but more importantly, we have a complete type advantage over her water pokemon."_

"_Chuu." Pikachu agreed._

"_We're going to have to be careful though. Gym battles aren't the same as trainer battles. All gyms follow two special rules. First, gym leaders have to fight with pokemon of their specialty. Second, gym leaders are free to decide the rules for their matches. But in truth, we can only prepare for type advantages."_

"_Bell" Bellsprout nodded in understanding._

"_We already have the type advantage against Misty. Tentacruel, Lapras, and Dewgong are the probable pokemon she'll use. Her trump... must be a Gyarados. Now let's see, how to do this..."_

_Adrian grins, "Heha, thinking about this... guys, this is fun!"_

"_Hey, you're a trainer, right?" A voice called out, "Let's battle?"__"Go Bulbasaur!"__  
__"Spearow!"__  
__"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" From Bulbasaur's back flew a barrage of leaves.__  
__"Whirlwind and sand-attack!" The wind generated by Spearow easily blew back the on coming leaves, while the sand used the air current to blind the opposing pokemon. "Now, peck!" Spearow used the __opening to rush Bulbasaur.__  
__"Bulbasaur, grab him with your vines." Vines emerged and entangled Spearow as an attack landed on Bulbasaur. "Slam!"__  
__"Tch," Spearow was crashed into the ground. "Just fly around for now, Spearow! Hey, you're pretty good!"_  
_"Thanks, although you're putting up a decent fight too."_

_The two trainers remained motionless staring each off._

'_It's a stalemate... Very well then.' "Spearow, dive in and tackle." Spearow, who had been flying laps around Bulbasaur, dove and rapidly approached Bulbasaur._

"_Sleep powder!"_

"_Too slow! Go Spearow!" The speed Spearow flew in had greatly been due to the laps around Bulbasaur. With the increased speed, Spearow easily flew by the sleep powder._

…_.._

"_It was a good match, thank you." Adrian said.  
"You got me. I didn't think you'd try a kamikaze. Say, where are you heading?"  
"We're going to the Cerulean Gym."  
"Misty eh, good luck."  
"Thanks."  
"Anyway, next time we fight, I'll beat you."_

"That was match was great preparation for tomorrow. It gave me an idea on how to fight Gyarados. Spearow, you were spectacular."

"_Craa"_

"_Everyone, let's get a good night's sleep and then face Misty after breakfast." _

…..

Adrian, trying to remain as calm as possible, entered the Cerulean gym announcing his intent, "Misty, I challenge you!"

"You aren't going to introduce yourself first?"  
"… Sorry, I got carried away. Misty, my name is Adrian! My pokemon and I have traveled all this way just to challenge you. Will you accept?"  
"This is your first gym challenge isn't it?"  
"You can tell?" Adrian asked disheartened by his obviousness.  
"It would be hard not to. No matter, if you're a good trainer then you'll be fine. By official league rules, I must accept your challenge. Come with me."

"We will have a two on two match using this pool as our arena. Anywhere above and within the pool is inbounds. The two platforms can also be used. A match will end when a pokemon either faints or is knock out of bounds. Ready, go!"  
"As the challenger, I should reveal my pokemon first. Come on out, Spearow!"  
"A bird eh. Well then, go Horsea!"  
'A Horsea? I wasn't expecting this...' Adrian thought, "No matter," He declared, "Spearow, make a tornado!"  
"Stop him Horsea, bubble beam." From Horsea's snout a beam of bubbles was shot at Spearow.  
"Evade left, and furry swipes!" Dodging the attack, Spearow then dove towards Horsea.  
"Smokescreen!"  
"Up, blow it away!" '

Gone…' Adrian thought as the smoke cleared. "Careful Spearow, they're trying to catch us of guard!"  
"Too late, water gun!"  
"Spearow!" Adrian shouted while silently lamenting, 'Tch, that attack got his feathers…'

Spearow, no longer able to fly properly, attempted to land on a platform.  
"Once more Horsea, water gun!" A torrent of water emerged from Horsea's snout and easily pushed Spearow out of the ring.

"The first match is mine." Misty declared.  
"Nice try Spearow, come on out Pikachu!" Adrian called switching his pokemon while thinking, 'I was hoping to save this for Gyarados, but...'

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
"The pool!" Misty cried out in horror as Pikachu's attack electrocuted the water.  
"I concede defeat here, now try…"  
'Here it comes.' Adrian fully anticipated  
"Starmie!"  
"What…" For the moment, Adrian froze. His disbelief clearly presented itself on his face.

"Let me guess, you were expecting a gyarados? This is a gym battle, we use every surprise we can to win!" Misty scolded Adrian for his shallow thinking.  
"Well then," Misty continued, "Starmie, rapid spin!" The starfish began spinning and homed onto pikachu.  
"Pikachu, double team!" Upon giving the order, Adrian had a sudden insight, 'Stupid, if Spearow did that, he could still be fighting.'  
"No matter, attack them one by one!" Starmie continued attacking each image in turn.  
"Agility!" Instantly, Pikachu disappeared and reappeared behind Starmie. "Thundershock!"  
"Light screen!" Pikachu's electrical attack was easily blocked by Starmie.  
"Quick attack!" Pikachu charged  
"A strait line, really?" Misty questioned Adrian's tactics. "Starmie, water gun!"  
"Duck, thundershock the water gun!" Pikachu's electrical attack immediately followed the water back to Starmie electrocuting the pokemon.  
"Starmie, return! Tell me, using water gun to conduct Pikachu's electrical attacks, did you plan that?"  
"No, I came up with that at the last minute. But, I got lucky. It wouldn't have worked on pure water..." Adrian admitted.  
"Well, as promised to all trainers who defeat me, here is the Cascade badge… Remember, don't assume a gym leader will use a certain pokemon. We take advantage of that."

"Sorry Bellsprout, you didn't get to fight today." Adrian apologized, "You'll get a turn next time, I promise. Spearow, Pikachu, great job and… thank you. Thank you for trusting me and listening to my strategies during battle. Now, how about some lunch?"

"Guy's there is a beach north of Cerulean city." Adrian said to his pokemon after lunch. "We should go, it'll be a great opportunity to practice on sand."

After the pokemon gave their consent, they four began walking towards the beach.  
"Thief! Anyone, stop him please!" A voice cried out  
"Spearow, find the thief and stop him!" Adrian quickly reacted.

Spearow quickly flew off. "Arhhh!" was hear soon after.

Adrian rushed towards the sound but only saw Spearow holding a package of sorts.  
"He got away… But, you got the package back. Good job Spearow."  
"Huff, thank… you… puff, so much…" the voice from earlier panted.  
"No problem, what is this?" Adrian asked returning the package to what appeared to be a researcher.  
"Parts to my... new project I'm working on..." The researcher gasped, "This device will allow... humans and pokemon direct communication with... each other. It's still a long way from being completed though."

"That's wicked." Adrian gaped, his eyes shinning in amazement.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bill, I'm a pokemon researcher and the original creator of the pokemon transport system."  
"Talking to pokemon… something like that... That would be so cool." Adrian mumbled to himself lost in his world.

"Sorry," Adrian apologized returning to his senses, "I'm Adrian, a pokemon trainer."  
"A trainer, ehh. What brings you up here to route 25?"  
"The beach."  
"Training for combat on a sandy terrain?"  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?"  
"A lot of trainers come up either to train on the beach or see me."  
"Because you're a researcher?" Adrian asked puzzled.  
"There's that, but mainly to see my collection of rare pokemon. Want to take a look?"  
"Not particularly, sorry. Although, if you don't mind, would I be able to tag around for the day? I could assist with anything you need."  
"You know, I don't get too many people offering to help. Sure, you can help with my research, but weren't you going to train?"  
"We can train at the beach some other time. But, I can learn more about pokemon from you."  
"Great, then let's go."  
"Awesome, I have some questions though. First, how do trainers learn their pokemon's gender? Second..."

…..

As I am leaving Bill's cottage, "Thank you Bill. I had an amazing time today, I really learned a lot."

"You're welcome and don't forget!"  
"Don't worry, I promise! I will deliver the fossils you found to Professor Oak."

Adrian mused the day's events during his trip to the academy, 'Such an eventful day. A gym battle and learning from Bill, this easily tops anything from academy. Best of all, I now know that Bellsprout is female while Pikachu and Spearow are male.'

Chuckling, Adrian recalled the dumbfound expression Bill made after revealing he didn't know the genders of his pokemon.

"You know, we really got a lot done today." Adrian suddenly spoke to his pokemon, "We observed wild pokemon, learned some survival skills, interacted with some of Bill's pokemon, practiced pokemon tracking skills, and even dug for fossils. I was even allowed to keep the one I found. Shame we have to get back to the academy tonight. Although, we might be getting back a bit late, around two A.M. But, this is worth it, and think, next weekend we get to visit Professor Oak.. I just wish we knew more about that burgler."

Finished speaking, Adrian recalled the his day with Bill.  
"_Hey Bill, is this your new project?"_  
"_Correct, this will allow humans and pokemon better interaction. The part you got back goes here, it's contains a comparison of the cries and gestures different pokemon make."_  
"_Are you searching for differences in what they say?"_  
"_The opposite actually, pokemon can freely speak with each other. Because of this, I've theorized that they must use similar patterns of speech and communication. Therefore, by finding similarities in their gestures, tones of their cries, length of their cries, and other areas of expression, I can demonstrate that they are saying similar mess__ages. Realizing pokemon are saying something different when they speak to us is critical to deciphering what they are attempting to convey."__  
__"I fail to see the value in stealing this. How could this be used for anything other than research?"__  
__"I can't think of any reasons. His sole motivation could have been profit. We don't even know what he looks like."__  
__"Spearow saw him, although that doesn't help much at the moment."__  
__"I'll just have to wait and see if he tries again…"__  
"__Maybe Professor Oak will know something..."_

* * *

The second installment, the spacing came out a little weird, but it doesn't really affect the reading. Here we get to see areas Adrian still needs to grow in as well as his love of pokemon. Next time, let's see how his special training effects his school work.

Mizu-kun


	3. Week Three

-Begin the third week-

"Class, as you all know, we will be having a test today. I hope you have studied your "Pokemon: Field Studies" text. You may begin at once and have until the end of…" A professor spoke.

'A test!' Adrian panicked, 'Shoot, I completely spaced.'

Calming himself, Adrian wrote his name on the exam and looked at the first question.

Question 1: When approaching a wild pokemon, you should?

"... Approach from downwind to avoid detection."

Question 2: In order to attract specific wild pokemon into a vicinity, you should?

'Bill and I did this yesterday...' Adrian recalled while writing, "First gather food that the pokemon likes and then make a food trail into the desired vicinity."

Question 3: Considering the time of year is important because…

"Certain pokemon migrate or hibernate depending on weather patterns." Adrian wrote while thinking 'I found this out the hard way. Strange, I thought this test would have been harder.'

Question 50: How are the chances of finding a pokemon affected by nearby bodies of water. Please list examples of pokemon that could be found.

Confused, Adrian reread the question.

'This... is a trick question.' Adrian realized. He proceeded to write his answer. "Non-water pokemon will approach lakes and rivers for drinking water. Because of that, it is helpful to search for non-water pokemon near those two bodies of water. Salt water will have pokemon that prefer living in salt water, although those same pokemon can be found in fresh water as well. Conversely, fresh water pokemon can tolerate salt water, they refuse to live in salt water for long periods of time. Gyarados live in all three bodies of water. Pokemon that prefer salt water include Horsea and Staru. However…"

'Done' Adrian silently declared. Standing, he approached the desk and asked, "Excuse me, should I just leave the test on your desk?"

"Yes, right here is…. Adrian, you're done with your test?" The professor exclaimed in surprise.

'She doesn't have to act so surprised.' Adrian lamented while replying "Yes."

Looking around, Adrian realized he was the first one to finish.

"Are you sure? If you read it again, maybe something will come to you." The professor insisted.

'Well, her heart is in the right place.' Adrian sighed "No, I finished."

Adrian, forcing himself to smile and not get upset, turned in his exam.

"These answers… they're correct. No, more than that, they also thoroughly answer my questions." The professor gaped as she glanced at the paper.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Adrian chuckled.

"Easy! This test is impossible!"

"You cheated!"

"Yea, there is no way you could have answered these questions!"

"Cheater!"

Adrian's classmates complained at Adrian's accomplishment.

"Thanks for the support… I'm just overwhelmed by the amount of confidence you have in me." Adrian replied.

"Silence! Back to work!" The professor snapped.

"But professor…"

"Enough, if Adrian cheated, I would have known."

'Some sort of pokemon surveillance.' Adrian mused.

"Any how, run along Adrian, you're dismissed."

'I wish everyone else would stop staring at me with those dumbfounded expressions.' Adrian silently complained while leaving the room.

In the hall, Adrian returned to his room and fed his pokemon. Afterwords, he checked his schedule for the rest of the week.

"Tomorrow I have an exam in Pokemon Caring, nothing special on Wednesday other than the usual trainer battles, Thursday is the pokemon field tracking exam, and Friday is a half day with an assembly.  
…..

'Yesterday's caring exam was easy. Feeding, exercising, and what to do when they're ill. The same I already do with my pokemon.' Adrian thought while waiting for his turn to battle.

Adrian's turn came and he entered the ring. "It's Caitlin." Adrian noted as his opponent also entered the ring. 'One of the few friends I have in this academy.'

"Good luck Adrian, you're going to need it against my Butterfree." Caitlin called out.

'Butterfree… She's been using that pokemon a lot lately.' Adrian noted while relying, "Thanks, but Ekans feels like a winner."

'Strange, this just feels wrong.' Adrian thought as he revealed his pokemon.

"Butterfree, use stun spore!" Caitlin called.

"Ekans!..." Adrian cried. He then breathed in relief realizing Ekans used dig. Adrian used the moment to create a plan. Instead he came to a new realization, 'I don't want to battle.'

"Butterfree, behind you!" Caitlin cried out bringing Adrian to his senses.

Ekans had grown tired of waiting and attacked on its own.

"Butterfree, double team!"

As fake Butterfrees filled the arena, Caitlin shouted, "Now, take down!"  
'Dig! Why isn't he moving? Ekans, dig!' Adrian commanded. 'Shoot, I'm not talking, I'm thinking!' "Ekans!"

"Match over, the winner is Butterfree." the professor declared.

"Wow Adrian, were you even trying? You were worse than usual." Caitlin asked after the match.

"I was, but I couldn't get into it. Odd..."

"That's so weird; you're always psyched about battling, even if your pokemon don't listen. Did something happen?"

"Possibly." Adrian replied while thinking 'These academy pokemon... Battling with them feels wrong.'

"Well, I hope you get this sorted out soon. Good luck with the rest of your matches."

"Thanks, later."  
…..

"Well, that's over." Adrian said as he left the gym and walked towards his dorm. Along the way, he stopped by a tree and seated himself on a rock.

'I know I've never won a match before, but I've never lost like this. After class, the professor even came asked me if really wanted to train pokemon. Of course I do, but I want to train my pokemon!' Adrian sulked. 'Pokemon is in my blood. Everyone in my family has attended a pokemon academy and graduated with spectacular results. Fmo this academy, my sister graduated at the top of her class. All my life I've been told about how amazing she is. When I came to this academy, the professors had high expectations because of her.'

Slowly, Adrian was angering. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and declared, "Well, I'm me, not her! They can just drown in their disappointment!"

Finished, Adrian sat back down whispering, "I want to learn about pokemon, but not like this… not like this…"

…..

'Yesterday's field exam was simple. Go into the woods, find a Medapod, secretly take a picture of it, and return within two hours. That's very easy considering its those woods we use for training.' Adrian mused as he waited for the assembly to begin.

"Hey, did you hear, today is the day."

Adrian overheard a classmate say. Curious, for he didn't know what the assembly was for, he decided to eaves drop.

"Yeah, it's time to separate the elites from the masses."

'…The elites from the masses?' Adrian pondered.

"Look it's starting."

It was then Adrian understood why the assembly was being held.

'Oh... today is that day. The day the top ten students of our grade are named and rewarded for their accomplishments. Tch, knowing that I won't be called ticks me off.'  
"…rigorous curriculum weeds out the top from the best." Adrian heard as he began listening, "We gather here today to reward those that managed to take the top position. However, this is not the end. For those of you not named today, you may still enter these ranks as well. Remember, the top is never out of reach, so continue until you claim your own place here among them. Now, for those of you being honored today we present your own pokemon. For what has been almost three months, everyone has participated in academy run trainer battles. During this time, you have fought alongside various academy pokemon. Yet as time progressed, you have found yourself drawn into using a specific pokemon more so than the others. In order to encourage this growth of trust, and to aid your participation in the League Challenge, we will give you that pokemon. Rest assured, your pokemon will be cared for by the academy as you continue your studies and attend class..."

'So that's how they do it.' Adrian recalled his perceived dilemma of academy students partaking in the league with random pokemon.

"… I shall now name the ten students selected to receive a personal pokemon. From tenth to first, please congratulate: Kayla Jay, Houston Rutledge, Brett Marshall, Ryan Taney, Alexis Taft, Alex Stone, Olivia Warren, Freddy Burger, Caitlin Rehnquist, and finally our top student. This student has struggled to reach his position. Therefore, I feel this situation appropriate to present him with one more gift. Samuel Roberts, not only do we present you Machop, but we also give you a Pokedex. The Pokedex is a rare and wonderful tool for all serious and dedicated trainers. The most basic function is the built in pokemon encyclopedia. Added to this is a pokemon habitat finder. Here, the Pokedex tells its owner where specific pokemon can be found within the region. Some other functions include recordings of pokemon cries, a pokemon identification tool, and a pokemon area recorder. With this, pokemon research is made possible anywhere. To aid in this research the Pokedex has a very important tool, the note book. Here trainers and researchers may record their findings, theories, or even diaries. I sincerely hope you will use this tool to further pokemon research and live to your potential as a future member of the Pokemon League. Thank you, everyone is dismissed."

'At least it's a half day.' Adrian sulked while leaving the auditorium. 'Now we can go see Professor Oak. If I remember the map correctly, we just need to travel southwest threw the forest until we reach a route. From there, it's a strait path south. But first, I should congratulate Caitlin. She is one of my friends...'

…..

"Guys, I know I said we were going to Pallet Town, but Pallet Town doesn't have any pokemon centers for us to stay at. For now, we'll have to stay in Viridian City and head to Pallet Town in the morning. Pallet Town is only a few miles down the road, so getting there won't take long. For now, though, let's go train on route 22. After all, the league is our goal."

…..

Adrian walked up a path stopping at a door, "Guy's," he said to his pokeballs, "we are finally here. Professor Oak's lab is right behind this door. All we have to do is knock."

'I'm going to meet Professor Oak.' The phrase kept repeating itself over in Adrian's mind.

The door opened, "May I help you?" a voice said.

"…You're not Professor Oak…" Adrian responded dejectedly.

"No, Professor Oak is away on urgent business. I, however, am his aid. I watch over the lab while he is away."

"I see, do you know when he will be back?"

"If all goes well, Professor Oak should return some time tomorrow. Why, do you need to see him?"

'I think he's starting to get annoyed.' Adrian thought before responding, "Bill asked me to deliver these fossils to Professor Oak. Also, I was hoping I would be able to assist you this weekend."

"I see. Very well, come this way." The aid replied leading Adrian into the lab. "You can start by feeding our pokemon in the stables. After that, I'll need you to look at lake ten. Something seems to be bothering the pokemon there. Then while you're out, the Gyarados in lake seven are starting to get restless. Play with them and return them to their pokeballs. Once you finish, come find me."

"Sure, this will be fun." Adrian commented as he handed over the fossils.

'The stables.' Adrian noted as the structure came into view. "Looks like they have Ponyta, Rapidash, Doduo, Dodrio, and Tauros. Makes sense, ranch like pokemon go in the stables."

Near by, Adrian saw a barn. 'That must be where they keep the food.'

Adrian entered the barn emerging moments later carrying hay and grains. Entering the pasture, he saw a watering hole. 'That solves that problem.'

After finishing the first assignment, Adrian continued to lake ten.

"It looks fine..." Adrian trailed of as he examined the water. "But, there aren't any pokemon."

Adrian stared at the water a moment longer before sighing, "Next, I should see if there's more information..."

Adrian then knelt and submerged his hand. In jolt, he ripped his hand back out of the water.

"Arhh! Electricity..." Adrian confirmed. "But, where is it coming from?"

"Spearow!" Adrian called out his pokemon, "Can you fly around lake? Something is electrocuting the water."

"Crawww!" the pokemon responded flying off.

…..

"Craww!" Adrian heard while examining a map of the area.

Looking up, Adrian called out, "Just lead he way Spearow!"

"Crawww!"

The pokemon led Adrian to a foot thick cable submerging itself in the water.

"Bellsprout, I need your help." Adrian called another pokemon. "Can you lift the cable out of the water with your vines?"

"Bellsprout." From underneath the leaves, vines emerged and gently lifted the cable out of the water.

Once the cable was placed on the ground, Adrian could see it had been cut apart purposely exposing the inner wires.

Adrian and his pokemon then followed the cable to a generator of sorts.

"Odd, according to the map, there shouldn't been a generator here... Let's report this after we deal with Gyarados."

…..  
Adrian walked towards lake seven when the road exploded. Quickly, he emerged from the bush he had flown into.

"A fire ball!" Adrian exclaimed. Looking up, he saw more flying in his direction. Instinctively, he dove to the ground.

"""Grrrrraaaaawwwwwwwwwrrrr!"""

Adrian uncovered his head to see various attacks firing in random directions.

'Are those the Gyarados?' Adrian questioned, 'This isn't restless, it's a war zone.'

Adrian rose to his feet, "Come on out everyone. Looks like we get to battle today after all!"

…..

"Guy's tactical retreat!" Adrian called his pokemon back a minute later.

"Next time, I'm asking for more information." Adian grumbled under his breath while running away.

…..

"Ok, you three understand the plan?" Adrian asked his pokemon

"Kachu."

"Craaaa"

"Sprout."

"Then let's go! Who would have guessed the anti-gyarados tactics we created for Misty would come in handy here?"

With the wind to their backs, the team began hearing gyarados roars as they approached the lake.

"Spearow your up, just be careful."

"Craw" the bird cried flying off into the distance.

Soon after, the attacks from the gyarados were all being fired upward.

"Ok Bellsprout, we need to hurry."

"Bell!"

The two quickly took off towards the lake.

"Spearow, it's time for phase two. Bellsprout, stun spore!"

The wind mixed with Bellsprout's powder blanketing the gyarados. The gyarados submerged themselves attempting to wash off the powder.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Kachuuuuuuuu!" pikachu cried sending as much electricity as it could into the lake.

Adrian closed his eyes exhaling. A sense of relief washed over him.

"""Grrrrrrrrrrr!"""

Adrian turned to see a gyarados assaulted by electricity and leaves.

"Good going guys!" Adrian praised as the gyarados sank back into the water. He then grabbed the two pokemon and dove to the side. Turning, they saw that the ground they had been standing no longer existed.

Upon the sound of clamping teeth, the trio looked up to see Spearow flying around the gyarados that had attacked them. At the same time, more gyarados began emerging from the water.

"Bellsprout, sleep powder! Pikachu, thundershock!"

The two pokemon continued to send their attacks while dodging more fire balls.

Mean while, Adrian recalled as much as he could about gyarados while weaving in between the fire balls.

'Serpent like, strong, scary, rampage a lot, always angry... Wait always angry. This isn't a fire ball!'

"Guy's this is dragon's rage!" Adrian exclaimed his epiphany. "Spearow, mirror move! Bellsprout, use razor leaf, and create some cover."

Spearow looped in the air, engulfing itself within a fire ball before launching it at a random gyarados.

"Pikachu, thunder shock that gyarados!"

Pikachu zapped the gyarados. The process was repeated until all the gyarados rested at the bottom of the lake.

"You three take a break!" Adrian recalled his pokemon into their pokeballs.

As Adrian was putting the pokeballs away, another gyarados breached the lake water directly in front of him. Frozen, Adrian could only stare at the pokemon before him as it charged it's attack.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Adrian blinked, "Pikachu left it's pokeball... to protect... me."

The tiny pokemon was placing everything it had within that bolt of electricity.

Adrian then saw that some more gyarados were breaching the lake as well.

"More!" Adrian cried reaching for his other pokeballs.

"No," he stopped, "They're in pain..."

Adrian looked over to Pikachu and saw the mouse pokemon was still attacking.

"Whatever you're doing Pikachu keep it up. You are one amazing pokemon.

Pikachu stopped and pass out once the gyarados sank beneath the surface.

Adrian craddled Pikachu before walking off to find professor Oak's aid.

…..

"Oh, you've returned. Most volunteers run away."

"I wonder why…" Adrian dryly replied.\

"So, are you in need of help?"

"No, the Gyarados are resting at the bottom of lake ten. In lake seven I found a power cord from a generator in the water. The generator wasn't on the map you gave me. Bellsprout pulled out the cord and I turned off the machine."

"Well, I am impressed. Let's break for lunch and then you can start your next tasks. These will occur indoors."

…..

"Wake up, time to start working again."

"Uhhh, I'm going, I'm going." Adrian moaned.

'I guess I could call this lucky. Thomas, that aid, let me spend the night here. Professor Oak should also be returning today. I'll just stay here until he returns. I hope he doesn't get back around nine, That would make returning to academy so annoying.'

…..

"I say, what are you doing down there?"

The sudden interruption annoyed Adrian. Not bothering to turn around, he replied, "I'm looking for an escaped pokemon. She's injured and ran off before Thomas could heal her."

"Thomas ehh, anything else? What pokemon is it, where is it injured? Or do you not know?"

"Tch, after yesterday's events, I asked. All Thomas did was look at me and say, "I told you all you need to know, it's an injured pokemon. Bring her back without using her pokeball.""

"Sound like Thomas alright. Tell me, what did you mean by yesterday?"

"Oh nothing much, I only played with the Gyarados."

"Hahaha. No wonder Thomas told you his name. Your abilities as a trainer sound quite commendable."

"I didn't do anything, Pikachu saved us all!" Adrian snapped, "When that gyarados surfaced in front of us, Pikachu was the only one who acted… It was like thundershock, but stronger. Pikachu didn't have that much power before… Now you're saying I'm a commendable trainer!"

Adrian turned around shouting, "I'm worthless!"

Finished, he found himself face to face with Professor Oak. The encounter left him frozen.

"I see, yes. Well this is exactly why you're commendable. You acknowledge your pokemon by giving them credit for their actions, a clear sign of respect. Not only that, but when the Gyarados appeared, your Pikachu acted and unleashed more power than it had before, if I understand correctly. This means your Pikachu reacted to you being in danger, and became stronger just to protect you." Professor Oak then placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder and continued, "It's this bond between you and your pokemon that makes you commendable. Not your battle strategies or special talents. No, this bond that allows you to become stronger for each other is something all trainers need to be successful. Now, you were telling me that you were looking for an injured pokemon. What have you found so far?"

"R-Right, well looking at the tracks around the lab, I noticed a set that seemed strange. Like something was dragging itself along the ground."

"Good, an injured pokemon will have trouble walking and may resort to dragging it's injured half."

"Well, I didn't figure out why it was like this, but I decided to follow the tracks."

"Those are good instincts. Have you figured out what pokemon it is yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, judging by these tracks, it's a small pokemon, walks on four legs, and has a tail. Now, by looking even closer, the prints reveal that it's a Sandshrew. I take you realize this pokemon will be startled when it see you. You must have something in mind to calm it down. Maybe something to do with that violin."

"Yes, I figured the pokemon must be frightened so I could calm it with my violin. If that doesn't work, then I could ask Bellsprout to use sleep powder."

"Excellent, you even have a backup in case your original plan doesn't work. Now, let's put it to the test."

…..

"Ahh, Professor Oak, welcome home. I see you've met Adrian, he has been quite helpful. He even brought the fossils from Bill. Here, I'll take that Sandshrew. Well then Professor, I'll leave Adrian in your care."

"Well then Adrian, come with me."

"Now tell me about yourself. But please, start by explaining your violin."

"Well, I just started training Pikachu, Bellsprout, and Spearow a few weeks ago. When I first caught them, they refused to listen to me. I'm pretty sure they hated me too... Anyway, I then met someone who taught me a trick. She said all I need to do is gain their attention. Since then, I've been playing my violin for them almost every night. So I bring it where ever we go."

"Clever, well now…"

…..

"I see, so that is what happened. I wonder if everything is interrelated and what the objective is. Adrian, I need a favor to ask of you, could you deliver these documents to Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town? I feel that any other method would be too dangerous. Plus, as a trainer, you could protect them from harm."

"Lavender town… Yes, the delivery would be my pleasure. Although, by when do you need it delivered?"

"It doesn't have to be any time soon. In fact, it would be better if you wait a week or two first."

"Perfect."

"Great, now let me see your poke-gear for a moment. I'll register my number for you. I'll call you again if I need your help."

"Please do, we would love to help out."

'This is so cool. I have both Bill's and Professor Oak's phone numbers.' Adrian silently cheered.

* * *

So I started a job as a tour guide. My job involves speaking about caves and driving boat that seats 20 through narrow passages. I'm starting to get it figured out and don't crash as much anymore. I've also started playing soul silver, my team includes Totadile, Leafeon, Charmander, Flygon, Beldum, and a blank space for the hm pokemon. Caught them all at level five outside new bark town. These have been the reason my writing has been a bit delayed... Until next time.


	4. Week Four

-Begin Week Four-

'I hate battling with academy pokemon…'

"Adrian, I'm concerned. Even though they didn't listen to you, you were still enthusiastic. Now, you seem hesitant. Not once did you give Tauros a command against my Butterfree."

"Yeah, sorry Caitlin, just… I don't want to battle."

"Well, battling isn't all there is to pokemon. Maybe you're more suited to research or care. You have been improving, everyone has noticed."

"Maybe, it's too soon to make any conclusions though."

"Yeah, but I've heard talk that if you don't improve your battle record, you might be sent somewhere else."

"You mean I won't have to battle anymore?"

"Don't be so happy, it could be something bad!"

"Well, if they send me to battle boot camp, yeah... But what if I'm sent to do field work and observe wild pokemon. That would be much more fun compared to now."

"You just want to observe them, wouldn't you be happier interacting too…"

"…"

"Look, I'll leave you to think this over. If you need some help, just call me. Bye."

Adrian sighed, 'This is hard. I can't tell her my secret. If anyone found out, the academy would suspect her as being an accomplice and she would both be expelled too.'

"Adrian, you will never become a trainer. You're just…" Adrian tuned out the taunt and left.

…..

"Finally, it's Friday." Adrian fumed. "All week, everyone talked about how lucky Jarod is to have a Pokedex and how he's going to clean up at the League Challenge. Heck, they even interview him for the newspaper, the academy and local ones. Huuuuu."

The pokemon politely watched their trainer well accustomed to such situations.

Adrian shook his head sighing.

"Thanks. Let's get going." Adrian said truly grateful to his pokemon.

As Adrian opened the door, he came face to face with Caitlin who was about to knock.

"There's no one in here… Adrian, who were you talking to?" she asked.

"I tend to talk out loud when no one is around. What's up?"

"I was wonder if you were free to hang out. We haven't hung out in a while and lately you've been disappearing every chance you get. Also, I'm still concerned about you battling ability."

'True,' Adrian contemplated, 'Pikachu, Spearow, and Bellsprout get the majority of my attention now.'

"Ok, do you have anything in mind?" Adrian asked changing his plans.

"I was thinking we could go to Mt. Moon and track Clefairy. Maybe if you experience real field work, you might know if you want to pursue it or not. Don't worry, if we get attacked, Butterfree will protect us."

…..

"Well, we're here."

"So, Adrian, where do you think the Clefairy are?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're the one interested in field work."

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Fine, I'll show a Clefairy, just wait. Come on, we have to scale the mountain walls."

"Wait, why?"

"Clefairy are nocturnal. Right now, most probably sleeping. Therefore, I believe that the safest place for them to be is in a cave, den, or burrow along the face of the mountain where most people and pokemon can't reach. So come on, we have to climb it."

"We are not climbing this mountain, that's too dangerous."

"But, the Clefairy..."

"You win, you don't have to show me any Clefairy. Let's just walk around and enjoy the mountain."

…..

"Thanks Caitlin, I enjoyed today." Adrian said at the academy gate.

"Glad to hear it. I hope you've thought about what you want to do more. Bye."

"Later." As Adrian waved his hand, he thought, 'Well, that was fun and it isn't too late yet either. We might be able to make it to Celadon before tomorrow.'

"Guys, let's grab our bags and go."

…..

"Morning already, feels like we just go to bed." Adrian yawned.

"Still, we made it." he said to his pokemon. "After breakfast, how about going straight to the Celadon gym?"

…..

"Hey, this is pretty cool. The gym looks like an old Japanese house." Adrian commented taking in the scenery. "Beyond the outside walls there is a wooden porch, sliding doors, and a garden complete with a pond, bridge, bench, and trees."

Excitedly, Adrian closed the distance to the gym and noticed a sign. _ I have stepped out for a bit. I apologize for any inconvenience. Erika._

"Well, that's… inconvenient. Come on out and enjoy the garden everyone." Adrian said seating himself on a bench.

"This day is so much nicer here..." Adrian commented having decided to wait for Erika to return.

Leaning back, Adrian closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. "Mmmm, this breeze... has a nice scent to it."

…..

"Pikachu, thunderbolt! Spearow, swift! Bellsprout, acid! Great job guys, we defeated Nidoqueen!" Adrian cheered.

"Urhh, what the, suddenly, I feel heavy… Anyway, let's go, I can smell something nice over here." Adrian recommended ignoring the slight discomfort.

The team continued walking Oh, wow, what an amazing field of flowers. There are so many colors."

Slowly, the world begins fading away.

'Mmm, I must have fallen asleep. But, why do I feel weighed down?'

Adrian opens his eyes to see hair. After studying the situation a bit more, he freezes. There was a girl resting him. Worse, at some point he wrapped his arm around her..

"Mmmm, oh I must have falling asleep again."

The female lifts her head up and sees Adrian.

"Oh, hello there, nice weather, wouldn't you say. I sometimes find it difficult to believe its November. I suppose these days will end soon. Say, are you alright? Your face is awfully red."

'Seriously, doesn't she realize she's laying on me?'

"Hmm, oh!"

The female's face turns bright red as she quickly backs to the other end of the bench.

'So she didn't realize it...'

"I'm so sorry about this. I must have fallen asleep again. I saw you sleeping here so I came to ask if you were well, but then a soft breeze and sweet aroma passed by. This has never happened before. I'm so very sorry." The female rapidly apologizes.

Still embarrassed, Adrian recognizes the female, "Haven't we met before?"

"Maybe, I was wondering the same thing earlier, but then…" the female trailed off.

"You're the one who helped me tame my pokemon. Ever since then, we have all been getting along great. Thank you so much."

"Oh, the perfume shop boy! That's why you seemed familiar, not many trainers would go so far for their pokemon. Now then, are you here for a gym battle?" She asks while standing and stretching her arms.

"Yeah, but it looks like she stepped out for a bit. We're just waiting for her to return." Adrian gestures to his pokemon.

"By the way, I like your outfit. Not many people dress in white gi and red hakama." Adrian continues.

"This? I was just returning from archery practice. If you wait a mo…"

The female's stomach growls stopping her from finishing her sentence. She then blushes making Adrian smile.

"Say, would you like to get some lunch?" he asks. On the inside, he's in utter panic. 'I just met this girl and I'm asking her to get something to eat. What's come over me!'

"I would love to, just let me get changed first."

With that, she walks into the gym.

'I wonder if she trains here with Erica.' Adrian wonders.

…..

"I've noticed you started carrying a violin. May I inquire the reason?"

"Well, it's because of you really. You told me that in order to connect with my pokemon, I need a way to gain their attention. Since then, I've been playing for them almost every night."

"You really love your pokemon."

"I would do anything for them. Say, I'm not as familiar with Celadon city as you are. Where do you recommend we go to for lunch?"

"Zan-Chini is one of my favorite places to eat. It's a food stand in the park which also makes meals for pokemon. If you don't mind."

"Nonsense, lead the way."

…..

"That was one of the best bowls of ramen I've ever had."

"Please, you must be exaggerating."

"No, I'm serious. The only ramen I get to eat is instant. I have had a few occasions to eat gourmet ramen, but something always feels amiss."

"It's a shame then. With winter coming, Zan-Chini will move to Vermilion city for its indoor stand."

"I see..." With that Adrian took out his violin, rose from his seat, and started to play.

…..

"Wow, you play that for your pokemon, it's really good."

"Thanks, sorry about that though. I just, at that moment, I just felt like I had to play a song. This probably sounds really weird."

"Oh, not at all. Sometimes you just feel inspired. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I originally came to Celadon to challenge Erika and I would like to do that, but we just ate. So for the next hour, I'm not sure. How about you?"

"I'm need to practice my flower arranging. Would you care to join me?"

"Flower arranging.. I've never actually understood how that works."

"Really, then if you come with me, I can show you."

"Great."

…..

"We're going into the gym?"

"Yes, I practice and hold lessons in the garden."

"Oh, so is Erika one of your students?"

"…"

The female stopped walking at the comment. Instead, she curiously stared at Adrian.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Have you… Do you know what Erika looks like?"

"There is one posted somewhere in an academy I go to. There are pictures of the other gym leaders too, but I've never bothered to go look at them."

"…How come?"

"I'm not sure exactly, lack of interest maybe. I mean, those are just pictures and it's not like I've ever met them before."

With that response, she silently looked at Adrian before commenting, "Your... different from most trainer's."

"What?"

"Nothing, come inside. Let's get started."

…..

"Flower arranging is a simple concept to understand. What we do is bring humans together with nature. By using the minimal amount of plant necessary, we emphasis all areas of the flower and bring forth its shape, line, and form. While practicing we are silent so that we may connect to nature without distraction. Now, please, connect and create."

'That would have made no senses to me if there weren't countless examples in this room. Ok first I'll place this long stem here in middle… Then, how about these two half sized ones with leaves to the left and right of the main stem… Finally, here in the front I'll place a small one with an open bulb on it… Done.'

Adrian look up and notice that his host had fallen asleep.

"Just how much does she sleep?"

"Did Mistress Ericka fall asleep while giving a lesson again? I'm terribly sorry."

"No, I'm not with Erika. I'm with the ikebana1 teacher."

"Child, do you mean to tell me that you do not know the name of the person whose presence you are in?"

"Actually… No, we really haven't introduced ourselves. Wait, so…"

Adrian was left speechless. It was unbelievable, the person sleeping before him was Erika.

'Then, earlier on the bench…'

Adrian's face blushed a deep red bring laughter from the maid.

"Silly child, Mistress Erika will awaken soon. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Adrian then start pacing around.

'I can't believe I didn't realize she's Erika. Wait, what if I offended her? Ok, ok…'

A few minutes later, Erika starts to stir and awaken.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Sorry, the atmosphere here is just so peaceful that I sometimes can't help myself. I see you've finished. Is your first time attempting flower arranging."

"Yeah, is it obvious?"

"Well, you made an attempt at arranging the flowers, but you forced the outcome. In flower arrangement you become one with nature and let it flow on its own."

"O..k, you mean like this?"

"It's better."

'That means I suck…'

"By the way, I'm very sorry." Adrian apologizes.

"You found out?"

"While you were sleeping. Sorry."

"No, I enjoyed talking to someone who treated me as a person and not a gym leader. But, I am still a gym leader and therefore am compelled to accept your challenge. That is why you've come, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then please, come this way."

…..

"We will be allowed two pokemon each and battle until only one side remains. Falling out of bounds counts as disqualification. Battle start."

"As the challenger, I'll go first. As promised, come on out Bellsprout."

"Well then, I'll choose Gloom. I won't hold back, so don't you dare hold back either… I just realized I don't know your name. Looks like we've shared the same predicament."

"My name is Adrian. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you. Bellsprout, razor leaf!"

"Gloom, double team and sleep-!"

"Flash!" Adrian commanding disrupting Erika's attack.

Startled and blinded, Gloom jumped and missed her attack.

"Bellsprout, while she's down, sleep powder!"

"Protect!"

'I wonder, does the barrier extend to attacks below the surface too?' "Bellsprout, grass knot!"

"Gloom, you have to break free!"

"Now, sleep powder!"

"Nice try Gloom, return. Tangela, vine whip!"

'Tangela is a vine pokemon and is covered in vines.' Adrian reasons, 'So that would mean a vine whip barrage.'

Panicking, Adrian talks as fast as he can, "Bellsprout, razor leave, cut them before they get to you!

'This isn't good enough, he's being overwhelmed.' He realizes.

"Bellprout, cut, no toxic!" Adrian quickly changes his command.

Adrian grimaces as Bellsprout is caught.

"Now Tangela, bind!"

"Bellsprout! …Return. It's all up to you now Spearow! Watch out for those vines!"

"Tangela, bring him down with stun spore!"

"Blow it back Spearow! Now while he's off balance, aerial ace!"

"Tangela! Sorry, but Tangela can take much more than… Tangela what's wrong?"

"The poison finally took effect. I wasn't sure if the vines would absorbed it or not."

"I admit defeat for now, next time you won't win. I'll train hard for a rematch. Regardless, I present to you the Celadon gym Rainbo~w bad...ge..."

"Thank you… Hey, did you fall asleep again?"

"…"

'I didn't get my badge from her yet…'

* * *

1Flower arrangement teacher

Ta-da, Adrian get's his second badge. Let's see if he can keep his winning streak up, shall we. Yeah, he is a bit clueless when it comes to authority figures, or at least with their appearances. He may know who they are or what they do, but doesn't really care to know more than that. Now, some of you may be wondering why he challenged Erika to a battle and didn't go strait to see Mr. Fuji, but there is a reason for that next chapter.

Ja ne


	5. Week Five

-Begin week five-

"I can't believe this!"

"I know, who is that guy?"

"He doesn't look that great!"

'What's all the commotion about?' Adrian wonders as he enters the class room.

In the middle of the room, he sees a group of students surrounding a news paper.

Curious, he seats himself close to the commotion in an attempt to listen in.

"What are you guys going on about?" Adrian eventually asks.

"Adrian, seriously, have you not seen the newspaper?"

"Well, you don't really know anything, so no surprise."

"We're busy right now, so go away."

"Erika how could you do this?"

"Tell us who he is!"

"Yeah, he should speak for himself!"

"Why are you seeing this worthless scum!"

"I can take him."

"This guy is just talk. When it comes down to it, he'll run away scared."

"Yea, he's a piece of trash."

"Hey, who do you think is weaker, him or Adrian?"

"That's an easy one."

"Definitely Adrian."

"Adrian."

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"Adrian's su-" The professor then walks to start homeroom cutting of any further discussion.

'I'll just ask Caitlin later.' Adrian makes a mental note.

…..

Adrian had finished feeding his pokemon and was now heading to class. Along the way, he spots a discarded newspaper.

'Now I can find out what the commotion is about. Everyone's been going on about it all day.'

Looking at the front page, Adrian pales.

The paper was dated last Saturday, November 6th.

"Exactly two days ago..."

The cover page showed a picture of Erika and Adrian sleeping in front of Celadon gym. The picture had been taken from the gym's gate entrance. Due to the positioning, Erika's head blocked out Adrian's face. The following caption read, _"Famous for Her Naps, Has Erika Found Someone to Enjoy them With?" _

Skimming the page, Adrian read, _"Embarrassed, Erika denied any involvement with this boy and refused to reveal his name. What we could gather is that his height is somewhere between 5'4 to 5'8 and that he has dark hair. Even though Erika denied involvement with this male, many witnesses testified that they saw her and a 'mysterious youth' walking together and eating at Zan-Chini in the park. The boy even played his violin for her after they had finished eating. Erika claims it was all a misunderstanding. As I interviewed her, I felt as though she was denying the situation too hard. Regardless of what Erika says, I'll leave you with the evidence. Please decide for yourself and tell us what you think."_

Reading the article, Adrian becomes embarrassed.

'I hope Erika isn't have too hard of a time because of this.' Adrian laments remembering gym leaders possess celebrity status.

'If they all knew it was me in the picture, urghh, I would be getting attacked every day over and over.' Adrian panicked. 'I wouldn't be able to raise my pokemon like that.'

Adrian sighs in relief, 'Me resting my forehead on her does give the wrong impression... I am so thankful Erika didn't say anything.'

"I am so lucky right now!" Adrian laughs.

"Really, about what?"

"Oh, Caitlin. No, I'm remembering a fortune cookie I read earlier."

"So it has nothing to do with the picture of Erika and the mystery boy?"

"No…" Adrian bluffs.

"You're blushing. That's you in the picture, right, right?"

"Of c-course not!" Adrian blushes losing his composure.

"Hahaha, yeah. Chill man, no one would ever believe you to be that mystery person. But what is this? You're reading about gossip. You've never cared about gossip before. Tell me, what do you think about Erika's new boyfriend?"

"I'm only reading this because of the commotion everyone is making. Now that I've read it, I still don't understand why so many people care if Erika is seeing some guy or not. It isn't like she's been promised to someone else..."

"That's more like the Adrian we've all come to know."

"It's kinda funny to see everyone so worked up over this though."

'But, I'm terrified on what they'll do if they realize it's me in the picture.' Adrian ponders.

"The expected Adrian response. So looking at the picture, do you really think they're not together? I mean, she's resting so comfo-."

…..

"Guy's, this is going to be a long week." Adrian comments to his pokemon later that day.

…..

"Alright class, please break up into teams of two. I will explain everything afterwards." Spoke professor Biden.

Adrian looks around, but no one desires to work with such an incapable student.

'Of course, I'm incompetence, and any success is always suspected...' he thinks. 'Although, those are starting to fade away too. My grades did improve, but the constant training and traveling is making it difficult to focus in class. Worse, my homework and project grades suffer from tardiness and inadequacy. I wouldn't even want to work with me..."

"Tch, I'm best off on my own."

Most students by now have created their own groups.

'To do what I do and also do fine in class... that person would have to be perfect... like Skye.'

"Tch"

"Adrian, I see you still haven't found a team." Professor Biden says.

"I can work alone."

"Nope, that would kill the point of this exercise. Let's see, ahhh, here you can join Samuel and Jarod, the Golden Two. Try learning from them."

'Perfect. Both of them are elite students, best friends, and typical horrible people. Although Jarod might not be in the top ten at the moment, he's bound to sneak in there sometime this year.'

"So, looks like we get to baby sit."

"Make sure you stay out of my way. I don't get many opportunities to use my Pokedex."

'Whatever, maybe I can just sit this out and let them do all the work.'

"Ok class, now that you're in teams I'll explain the exercise. There come times when trainers cannot overcome a challenge with their strength alone. Sometimes they need the assistance of another trainer. Therefore, I want you to work with your partner to overcome the challenges in the obstacle courses prepared for each group. The objective is to reach the end as a team, retrieve the pokeball, and return. As you know, this exercise will take all day but do try to return by dinner. If you would all please come forward at this time, we will begin to distribute your pokemon." Professor Biden explains.

…..

"Naturally they gave me my Machop. What did you get?" Sam answers as the new team begins their task.

"A Charmander. Now, fork it over Adrian."

"What?"

"You heard me, pokemon are wasted on fifth rate trainers like you. I can bring out your pokemon's full potential."

"Wouldn't Sam do a better job?" Adrian asks attempting to cause internal discord.

'Fifth rate, what happened to third rate?' he also wonders.

"I don't need any pokemon other than Machop to get past this. So give it to him Adrian. Besides, I'm not going to risk losing my place as first because of your incompetence."

"Tch, fine, here." Adrian clicks his tongue as he turns over his pokemon.

'It didn't work' he silently laments.

"A Zubat, nice."

"Great, now let's get going."

'This is going to be a long hike. Mr. Biden was wrong though. My team and I have been acting alone this entire time and have been just fine. Sure, we've meet people, stayed with them, studied, and learned, but those are the rare occasions and rewards of life. The travels we went through to get there to meet everyone, the long hours of training every night, and the gym battles, we did those all on our own. We're going to keep getting stronger. We don't a choice.' Adrian thinks back to the long hours of training

'Even if we face the impossible, we'll overcome it like we always do. Besides, we can't depend on others. We won't always have help...' Adrian recalled a rock slide from when he was training in Mout Moon.

'Just like now, we don't have a choice but to move forward on our own. If word about what we're doing gets out, I could be expelled and my pokemon confiscated. Yet, to compete in the League Challenge we have to continue. If we want something, we'll go and take it our selves. We can't wait for someone to get it for us. We are going to take our place among those competitors and fight. We'll show the world exactly what we're capable of...' Adrian feels him angering.

''Tch, just fine..." He lowly growls in a voice carrying a concealed loneliness he was unaware of.

A shattering boulder brings Adrian out of his thoughts.

"Have we arrived at the first task already?"

"Pay attention, this is the third trial!"

"That was quick."

"Well what do you expect? Sam and I are doing all the work while you get an easy A."

"I'm sorry for not contributing with my assigned pokemon."

"Shut up and watch how it's done!"

After some more walking they reach a river.

"Machop, karate chop that tree."

'If we had walked a little we could have found a bridge… in either direction. Heck, we could have swum across if needed. There was no need to cut a tree...' Adrian recalled the few times he had been in that area.

"Adrian, quit stalling!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"We made it."

"Yeah, this was easy."

'Considering you forced your way through every obstacle. Blocked paths were either smashed or burned, even if they were still navigable. If pit holes and other traps were suspected, Machop would cut a tree to test the area. Such a brutal destruction of nature... Is this a race to them?'

"We got the ball, now let's go. Move it Adrian!"

On the way back, Adrian notices just how different the land is from when they had originally started. He saddens as he compares the current formation to the previous one.

'Pikachu use to dart in and out of the bushes, jump across tree the branches, and do all sorts of crazy antics. Spearow soared the skies looking down on the trees. Bellsprout, heh, he rooted himself into the ground, literally, and relax. I they saw this, they'd be horrified. This isn't how people should interact with nature, with pokemon.'

"Adrian, quite stalling!"

The group soon returns to the academy.

"Excellent, excellent, you three are the first to return. Adrian, I hope you learned something from this experience." Professor Biden asks.

'Does, how to destroy nature count?' Adrian silently quips.

"You are dismissed."

The three leave Professor Biden's office and Samuel and Jarod face Adrian.

"Next time, find someone else to leech off of."

"Stay out of our way."

Turning, they left.

…..

"Finally, we're free." Adrian rejoices, "I'm so glad Professor Oak said we should wait at least two weeks beffore seeing Mr. Fuji. If not for the half day, I'm not too sure we'd be able to make it to Lavender town and back in time. I wonder what Mr. Fuji does? I don't know much about him and couldn't find out anything either. Well, the mystery only makes this more worthwhile. Don't you three agree?"

'Mr. Fuji lives in Lavender town,' Adrian ponders, ' and the fastest way there is by… we have to go through Celadon...'

"We'll figure something out. Thankfully, the underground path below Saffron city avoids the city traffic. Although, considering the distance, this may take us most of the night. We might end up camping out. Honestly, I'd rather not, I've never gone camping before, and the nights are starting to get cold. Well, we'll manage something. We always do, right?" Adrian spoke aloud.

…..

"Ok guys, we're outside Celadon city. Now, I don't think anyone will give us any problems, but just in case, let's rush." Adrian whispered to his pokemon.

Adrian hurries through the city trying to avoid doing any conspicuous action. However, many citizens point and whisper. Some even attempt to take his picture. As Adrian hides his face, he apologized, 'Sorry Erika, I may have made things worse for you.'

"Finally, we're past Celadon city. Now we just need to get through Saffron and Lavender town will be right down the road. But, it's getting late and Saffron city is the largest city in Kanto... We may end up camping… Let's try to avoid that."

As Adrian continues, he considers what camping would entail,'I'll have to improvise due to lack of equipment. We should stay near a river for water and for a fire, maybe Pikachu could zap some wood. I have some food to eat, but it will only last for dinner and breakfast. The cold night weather along with the smoke, should keep the bugs away too. Great news for bug magnet me... What's this?'

Adrian notices an ad on a sign. _"Need to cross Saffron? Don't want to suffer Saffron city in the process? Then try the subway, circles beneath Saffron city around all four gate points."_

"Interesting... Hey guys, we should check this out. If it works, it'll be a great time saver."

…..

Adrian approachs the west entrance to Saffron city and takes the stairs down to the terminal.

"_Tickets: one day- $20, week long- $50, month long- $100, yearlong- $150." _A billboard read.

'That's expensive… But what's this about a contest?'

"_Subway challenge! Battle your pokemon until the end. The winner will receive a yearlong subway pass. Contests held every third week of the month at nine. Register…"_

"One of those is today and we still have time to register. Guys, this will be a great way to see how far we've advanced."

Adrian proceeds to register his team and then prepares for the tournament to begin. They didn't have to wait long. They're turn finally arrived on the third match and the referee called, "In the left corner we have Adrian, on the right we have Joey. This will be a one on one match. Begin now."

"Tell you what Adrian, I'll make life easy for you and start first. Go Arbok!"

"Why you're too kind. Come on Pikachu, flash!"

"Arhhh, our eyes!"

"Now, thunder bolt!"

"Sorry, you're going to need more than that, Arbok glare!"

As Arbok intimidated Pikachu, he began to coil up.

"Pikachu, double team."

"Too late, wrap!"

Arbok wraps herself around Pikachu and squeezes tightly.

"Baka..." Adrian smirks, "Pikachu, discharge your electricity. Point blank thunder bolt."

"Arbok is unable to battle, the winner is Adrian" The referee calls.

"Good job buddy."

Adrian and his team continued to win the next few rounds until they reached the final match.

"This is the final match!" The referee then announced, "This will be a two on two battle. Adrian will be in the right corner while Paul will stand in the left. Please hurry, the second to last train will leave shortly with or without the winner."

'Second to last… Oh I see. The trains stop at each station until it has made a full loop back to its original station. Also, each station has its own train. If I want to get across Saffron city, I need to make this train.' Adrian reasons.

"Spearow, your turn!" Adrian calls.

"A Spearow eh, then I'll use Beedrill! Twin needle!"

'Beedrill, seriously? He must have something planned.' Adrian wonders.

"Spearow, keep him away with gust! Fly in with peck!"

'Good, it fainted…'

"You may have defeated Beedrill, but you're no match for Rattata!"

"Good job Spearow, return. Your turn Bellsprout!"

"Rattata, double team."

'Is he going to try hyper-fang?' Adrian wonders

"Bellsprout, prote…Razor leaf, now!" Adrian changes his command midway though.

'Odd, that Rattata was pretty slow. What's with this guy?'

"Return Rattata. Hey, you're pretty good. Your pokemon must be in top shape to get this far without tiring themselves out. Most of mine have fainted already."

"Yea, you're amazing."

"Dude, you've got to tell me how you got this strong."

'All of this commotion just because we won. This is kind of embarrassing…' Adrian blushes.

"Awww, come on everyone, we just got lucky, and you're all really strong too."

"Attention, the next train will be leaving momentarily. Please proceed to take your seats. Thank you."

"Sorry, we need to get going." Adrian and his pokemon rush away after collecting the prize.

…..

"Nice, the train saved us at least three hours worth of walking beneath Saffron. If we run, we might be able to make it to the Lavender pokemon center before it closes for the night."

…..

"Morning guys." Adrian greets his pokemon inside the pokemon center.

"Dang, my feet are sore from last night's run, but... haha, we made it. Let's get breakfast and then find Mr. Fuji."

…..

"I heard Mr. Fuji lives in here with abandoned and orphaned pokemon. Sounds like a swell guy. I hope he's he home."

Adrian knocks on the door and the person who answers is a child.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Fuji is in Lavender Tower paying his respects for deceased pokemon. If you wait, he'll be back soon."

"No that's alright, I was hoping to visit Lavender Tower. Thank you."

Adrian proceeds towards a large tower looming in the distance.

'I'm here. This place isn't too scary.' Adrian comments as he enters the building.

…..

"Why Mr. Fuji? He's probably on the top floor getting ready to ring the Serenity Bell in honor of all the pokemon here. If you're going to go see him, be careful. Ghost pokemon and trainers gather around and battle in the upper levels." The front desk attendant informs Adrian.

Adrian thanks the lady and continues to the top of the tower. On the way, the team battles various ghost pokemon and trainers. They even make some new friends in the process. Finally, they reach the top floor and found a grandfatherly person in front of a large silver bell praying. Adrian continues forward, kneels beside him, and join him in his prayer. Eventually, without moving, the man spokes to Adrian.

"Say, would you like to ring the bell?"

"Are you sure that is alright?"

"Yes, the air around you is sincere and you give that feeling off, although there is something else. But, you care about your pokemon and that is the most important trait you could have."

"I give off a feeling?"

"It's something you learn to tell with age. You just know when a person truly cares for pokemon, or only wants to give off an image."

"…I see, thank you. Is there a special way to ring the Serenity Bell?"

"No, just ring the bell three times."

Adrian rings the bell and then with Mr. Fuji proceeds down the tower.

….

"I see, so Oak asked you to deliver these to me." Mr. Fuji says back at his house, "Hmm, these are just notes asking for my opinion on pokemon behavior. I can't fathom why he would take such precautions in its delivery. No matter, here, I have something for you."

"Oh, you really don't have to."

"No, I insist. A young man like you who truly cares for pokemon can better use this device Oak gave than I could. I'm just not interested in pokemon research anymore. All I want to do now is live peacefully in my old age while caring for pokemon. Of course, that doesn't stop others from asking me for help. Ahh, no matter."

"Thank you." Adrian says as he receives a small box.

"Say, what are you planning to do with your pokemon?"

"I just want to get stronger with them. Much much stronger."

"What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I just feel as though we need to get stronger."

"Why is that?"

"I'm tired of people looking down on me. At least, that was the original reason. Now, I feel like there is something more. But, I don't know."

"Then how about this, what will you do with your strength once you get it?"

"I'm not sure. I do know I enjoy being with pokemon and helping others. Thinking about my travels, this much is clear to me. Maybe if I get stronger, I can help others more?"

"Relax, haha. You are still young. Continue your traveling, you will understand yourself in time. Go on, experience life and think about what it means to you."

"Thank you"

With those words, Adrian leaves and begins for the academy.

'So, he wants me to think about life?' Adrian ponders.

"I don't get it."

As Adrian continues walking, he thinks 'What exactly…Skye…"

…..

"It's a pokedex!" Adrian excitedly exclaims as he opens his gift from Mr. Fuji.

...

"Saffron city, sorry guys but I don't think we're ready for Sabrina yet. Let's come back some other time when we're more rested." Adrian tells his pokemon.

They take the subway to the west gate and proceed to the Celadon city pokemon center.

"We could have continued back and arrived by night fall, but do we really want to go back on a Saturday?" Adrian mumbles, "I know Celadon is dangerous, but there really isn't any other place we could go."

They walk around Celadon city and find themselves visiting the department store. They take the elevator to the top floor then take the stairs to the roof.

"Adrian?"

Adrian turns and sees Erika. Upon seeing her face, he immediately blushes.

"Oh, hey..."

"I'm really sorry about this. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't fall asleep."

"No, no. It's alright. No one knows who I am anyway. You're the one who must be having a hard time."

"Well, it's starting to quite down, or was until you came by the other day."

"Sorry, but I needed to cut through Celadon to reach Lavender town."

"You were going to Lavender? Why wer…"

They continue talking on the roof top until night. They decide to take different routes down to avoid being seen together. Adrian takes the elevator while Erika takes the stairs.

As Adrian leaves the store and continues to the Pokemon center, he begins thinking about the next day.

'We've agreed to meet up again but maybe I should get disguise. I don't want to make Erika's life any more difficult.'

Adrian sighs and continues his thoughts.

'But, I'm a bit surprised her students asked her who the mystery man was. All week, the practitioners from her archery, and students from her flower arrangement, and university classes had been bringing up the subject. But, the worst one was definitely from her tea ceremony classes. Do those women have nothing better to do than gossip? It was starting to die down, but me being seen in town the other day flared everything back up again. My bad.'

* * *

Finished another chapter. On a side note, dance is fun! Now if only I could find someone to dance with... I decided to show how Adrian was progressing with his school life more so than trainer life. But, he is a trainer, so his trainer life does get some attention.


	6. Week Six

-Begin week six

Monday arrives and as Adrian walks down a hall, he wonders, 'Is there going to be a scandal again this week? On Friday, we weren't seen together, I was just passing by. No one saw us Saturday and on Sunday I wore a disguise, sunglasses with a hat. We even stayed in her garden. Her battles were amazing though. She really doesn't show any mercy. Charmeleon, Parasect, and Seel were her quickest victories too. I wonder if she held back with me?'

"Adrian, just a moment."

"Oh, hello professor."

"Adrian, I've noticed that you have been going out on weekends. Why is this when your grades are so horribly low? Do you not care? Why do you not live up to your full potential? There are many programs here you could use to improve yourself. The battlers club would be more than happy to have you."

"Sorry, I've been preoccupied." Adrian replies while thinking, 'That and I'm pretty sure they would hate to have me.'

"Well, we will be having a guest speaker come this weekend. You will be attending the lectures and presentations. Not only that, but you will ask questions as well. Do I make myself clear? I do not want you to miss this one like you did last time three weeks ago."

"Yes..." he dejectedly responds.

'Darn, they noticed.' he thinks.

"Good, now continue on to your next class."

"Tch." Adrian clicks his tongue once out of hearing.

"Must be our Thanks Giving's treat. In each grade, the academy always does something for it's students before any major break." Adrian continues grumbling.

…..

"And what do you know, I was right. Tch, everyone is infuriated that the mystery man showed up again. They only care that he was only seen passing through Celadon city and nothing more." Adrian hollowly laughs upon reaching homeroom.

The day's events further proceeds to deteriorate Adrian's mood.

'_Move, I'm not in the mood to put up with you.'_

'_I've more important things on my mind. That ba…'_

'_Stay still, I need to let out some frustration.'_

'_Worthless.'_

'_Just drop out already.'_

'_Cheater__.'_

'_Pathetic *sigh*'_

'_Tch'_

'_How disappointing.'_

'…'

As the week passes, Friday arrives. The students gather in the auditorium eagerly awaiting the mysterious guest speaker. Suddenly, the lights dim and the curtains rise.

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the pokémon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself... I study pokémon as a profession."

Within the audience, Adrian sees that although the presence of professor Oak excites his fellow classmates, they had also been hoping for someone else.

'Maybe I can get to see him later...' he wonders.

Professor Oak continues to lecture about pokemon and discusses various areas of study.

"No, not everyone needs to join the pokemon league. Such an outcome is both impossible and undesirable. Other areas of study such as breeding, caring, poke mart management, none battle training, and contests also exist." the professor informs the students.

'The teachers, they must specifically want me to hear this.'

The next day a competition is held giving the students an opportunity to show their prowess to Professor Oak. Professor Oak sits through each match and gives comments afterwards.

"Match over, Adrian's Graveller is unable to battle. Caterpie advances." The referee announces following the tradition of keeping the winner anonymous.

'I'm pretty sure the professor recognized me, but he didn't say anything.' Adrian sighs in relief on the sidelines.

"The winners of this competition are Samuel and Machop. As a reward, Sam earns a private lesson with professor Oak until three." The referee announces.

"Afterwards," the freshman principle, Principe, interjects, "the top thirteen students will be allowed to join the lesson and talk to the professor. Then at six, the worst ten students who show promise of improving in their studies are to join in the lecture as well."

'That explains the letter in my mailbox this morning saying I'm number seven...' Adrian recalls

"At eight, I would like for the students to return to their dorms. Classes are dismissed for the day." Principe concludes.

…..

Adrian finishes the training early, and returns to the academy. Then, with only ten minutes until the lessons begin, he proceeds to the designated classroom.

At five fifty-nine, Adrian meets the other worst students outside the classroom door. They knock and enter the room introducing themselves.

Immediately, professor Oak begins discussing the battles from earlier that day.

"Over all, there was very little strategy employed in your matches. If you really want to improve your results, you need to consider the the pokemon's strengths and weaknesses and the field they battle on. For example, you wouldn't use a charmander on a water field."

Professor Oak pauses only to turn to Adrian.

"Adrian, you have a different problem. The pokemon you battled with didn't seem to trust you. Trust between a trainer and his partners are essential before anything else can be accomplished. Worse, neither of you wanted to battle. Tell me, is there a problem between you and the pokemon here?"

"Adrian has never won a battle." Sam responds.

Professor Oak is taken aback by this information, his eyes pop open and his jaw drops a bit. Confusion radiates off him like an aura.

"I don't know who said that," Adrian lies, "but it is true. I have lost every trainer battle with the academy pokemon."

"I see. Well, why was it you lost these battles to begin with?"

"Most of the professors have said that I failed to understand the pokemon. That I didn't take it's personalities into account."

"Did you?"

"At first, but I've gotten better now. They still don't trust me though..." Adrian honestly admits.

"I see. In this case, you should take time to bond with the pokemon before you do anything else with them. This is true for everyone, unless trainers understand and connect with their pokemon, they will never succeed in their endeavors. All of you must continue to love and cherish your pokemon. If you do that, nothing will be impossible. However, Adrian, is there a possibility that you don't want to bond with the academy pokemon?"

Adrian remains silent thinking over professor Oak's question.

"Don't make excuses; you just don't know how to battle."

"Only the weak claim they can't understand pokemon."

"Pathetic."

Students whisper these phrases to Adrian during the rest of the lecture.

At eight the time for the lesson ends and the students begin filing out of the room. Some students, however, continue speaking to the professor. Of the students who were leaving, Adrian is the last to leave.

Upon stepping into the hall, Adrian hides himself behind the door. A student who walks out easily misses Adrian walking right past him.

About twenty minutes pass and Samuel, the last student remaining, leaves. Finally, Professor Oak also leaves the room. Once out, he turns and closes the door, instead of allowing it to shut automatically like the previous students had been doing. With the door no longer hiding Adrian,his figure appears making the professor jump.

"Adrian, my goodness. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I'm glad you stayed behind. But first, you didn't mention you were enrolled here."

"Student's aren't allowed to own pokemon. Worst case scenarios, depending on your perspective, are either expulsion or forced separation from the pokemon."

"In other words, you've never left this academy building before, have you."

I smiled at this, he understood my predicament. "No, I would like to visit Fuchsia city though. The safari zone sounds like it would be an adventure."

"Ah the safari zone, a colleague of mine runs that now. Ever since she took over after the original warden left, the rules no longer allow trainers to capture pokemon there. As a researcher, it's a great place to observe pokemon in their native habitat. Unfortunately, my colleague, Marilyn, has been having trouble with poachers."

"Poachers, that's horrible, someone should do something about that. I've delivered the papers to Mr. Fuji and received this." Adrian flashes his pokedex and smiles.

Unsurprised, Professor Oak gestures for the device. As Adrian hands it to him, he says, "I'll return this tomorrow. Meet me in the Pewter Museum after I leave."

"Yes, professor, thank you for not saying anything about... you know."

"Adrian, not everyone follows the same path. Each must follow their own trail just like you are. From what I've observed, you are caring and responsible, excellent qualities that are needed. If not for this, then the result would have been different." Professor Oak says avoiding the word trainer.

"You even got Thomas' recognition, that is a feat in of itself. Still, I was surprised about your battle record." He joked.

"Yeah," Adrian embarrassingly laughs, "I think you might be right on what you said earlier..."

The two part and walk in different directions. As Adrian walks to his dorm, he thinks about the recent events.

'Mr. Fuji must have told the professor that he gave me his Pokedex. Still, I wonders, what he's going to do to it.'

The next day arrives and professor Oak gives another lecture. He speaks of what he does in his lab and what some of his current projects are. Afterwards, his time is spent with the top 25% of the class. At six he leaves.

Adrian leaves for Pewter city after the professor's lecture ends. While waiting, he trains his pokemon outside of Pewter until six and then proceeds to the museum to meet with Professor Oak. He examines fossils until the professor arrives.

"Ahh Adrian, you're already here."

"Hello professor, I left early to train."

"Excellent, have you though over what I've told you last night?"

"I like using the pokemon I've been training. Also, the academy pokemon, they remind me of the academy..." Adrian shows his pokeballs to the professor.

"Yes, there is a sign of attachment and deep trust between the trainer and his pokemon. As for the academy, you do not like it there, no?"

"I don't."

"The pokemon can feel that and therefore are less likely to respond to you."

"..."

"Don't let that get you down. This is a problem among passionate trainers. You should rejoice in it."

"That doesn't help my grade..." Adrian laments.

"No matter." Professor Oak laughs, "Now, tell me. From what I understand, you haven't been training long, have you?"

"No, I just started a few weeks ago."

"Remarkable and you've already gotten this close to them, truly remarkable. I believe you will be very helpful to me, if you wish to of course."

"Yes, I would love to." Adrian replies without a thought.

"Excellent, then this is for you." Professor Oak opens Adrian's pokedex and explains, "By pressing this button, you can access my seal recognition I programed into your pokedex. Although this won't help much with league business, it will prove that you're acting in my name. In a sense, it's a form of identification."

"Thank you, this is amazing."

'Wow, we're doing it, this shows we're going places.' Adrian silently cheers.

"I saw that you've already began using the pokedex in identifying pokemon and taking notes. Please, continue on like this."

"Hehe." Adrian scratches the back of his head.

"Now, stay alert, I will be giving you assignments."

"Yes, thank you."

Professor Oak leaves leaving Adrian to continue exploring the museum. Once night falls, Adrian returns to the academy.

* * *

A/N: this one is a bit short, so I got it out early. I'm of to work for the next week so the other may be a bit delayed. In other news, I've come down with a summer cold. Well, I guess that's to be expected considering I would in a cold cave and my bed room is always freezing... Anyway, let's see what awaits Adrian next week.


	7. Week Seven

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday November 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

by Adrimiz7

* * *

-Begin Week Seven-

"Urhh, classes today were brutal. With Thanks Giving break coming in three days, we're either taking a test or reviewing for one. Well, everyone's ignoring me because of it, so that's a plus. But, even better, with the break, we'll have more time to travel to the far off places like Fuchsia city." Adrian longingly tells his pokemon.

"Yeah, and then we can do something about the poaching."

…..

"Pikaaaaa."

"Sprouuuut."

"Crawwww."

Adrian's pokemon complain.

"Yea, I know, I know. This isn't the right way" Adrian apologizes to his pokemon, "I said we would go to Fuchsia city once the classes ended, but Thanks Giving means we have to make a quick stop at home, sorry."

The pokemon give Adrian a questioning look.

"To be honest," Adrian sighs, "I doubt this family reunion will last too long."

The pokemon accept the answer and continue forward.

"Tch" Adrian clicks his tongue glancing off to the side.

As Adrian continues walking west threw the Viridian forest, he reflects on some earlier events.

"_Before we dismiss for our homes and families, I believe it is necessary to reward those students who have over come the odds to reach the top." Principe announces to the lecture hall._

"…_our newly ranked seventh student is Jarod P. Chase. Today we present Jarod with a blazing Magmar in hopes that he will advance on his path as a trainer…"_

'H_e's seventh now... Oh I'm never going to hear the end this…' Adrian's face pales._

"_In second place we have Caitlin Rehnquist and to her we present a beautiful Seel. Finally, having held his position since the first day, we present our valedictorian Samuel Roberts. To Samuel we have the pleasure of bestowing a powerful Beedrill. We ask that everyone continue their hard work and strive…"_

_'We've heard it before already. Be the best, reach the top, challenge the League, win. The path here guarantees victory and success, the privileged few, our future pokemon leaders, achieve your potential, number one!' _

"_Gah!" Adrian growls._

_'I get it, ok I get it, I'm weak, worthless, and don't belong here. I am not her!' _

…_.. _

"Hey guys, we're home." Adrian announces to his pokemon. "I wonder if anyone is home yet?"

Entering the house, Adrian finds a note in the kitchen. Picking it up, he accidentally smears a word.

_Adrian,_

_The League needs us to stay during the holiday due to increased activity of some kind. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you what. We do not know when we will be able to return either. There is some food in the refrigerator and I've left some money in the cabinet if you want to order Chinese. We all regret not being able to be together this holiday but look forward to seeing you Christmas, even if for only a day. We won't ask about you progress in the academy, we know you're a student role model so your scores should be top of the class. You must have been granted your own pokemon by now as well. We all want to know who you were giving as your first partner. Once you graduate and join us here in the League, everything will be much easier. **** is already planning your graduation and League Challenge party for this year. _

_Love, Mom_

Adrian stares at the smeared spot on the letter and silently fills in the name.

"Pff, called it..." Adrian states, his voice empty.

'But, it good they're confident about my supposed abilities, if they knew truth, things would be difficult.' Adrian sighs in relief. "But, they're going to find out one day..."

'Good thing the academy can't reach any of them or I'd be dead...' Adrian pales at the thought.

"Guy's we'll leave for Fuchsia tomorrow after breakfast. For now let's eat. I'm ordering Chinese." Adrian decides to ignore the problem.

…..

Adrian rides his bike threw the Viridian forest strait to the top of cycling rode. He then allows gravity to pull him all the way down to Fuchsia.

"A trip that would have taken us a day to walk barely took us half of one." Adrian smugly smiles to himself.

"You know, our trips would be a lot faster if we were allowed to have bikes on the academy." Adrian tells his pokemon while wandering Fuchsia city. "Although, to be honest, I can't train you guys either, but you're much easier to bring in and out of my room."

Adrian asks around and finds the Safari Zone's warden's house. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a Professor Marilyn."

"I am her."

"My name is Adrian. Professor Oak sent me to help you with your problem."

"Ahh yes, I was expecting you, come inside."

Adrian enters the building in surprise.

'She just accepted what I said at face value...'

"As you may already know, I am the current manager of the Safari Zone. Lately, poachers have been stealing pokemon. I need you to patrol the grounds, if you find anything let me know immediately. Should you encounter them, if you can, take a picture and then leave. Do not engage the poachers directly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, what area should I check first?"

"Here's a map. Follow this river until you reach this valley. The area will somewhat resemble a quarry. Call me once you get there for further instruction."

"Roger."

…..

Adrian reaches the Safari Zone and enters the gate entrance.

"Ah, you must be Adrian. Come this way." A man in safari clothing says.

Adrian goes through a screening and meets with the man again.

"Here, these are for you."

The man gives Adrian a GPS, binoculars, and some safari balls.

"The river you're looking for is in that direction." The main points.

"Thanks." Adrian responds walking off.

…..

"A kangahskan!" Adrian exclaims to his pokemon. Quickly, he scans the pokemon with his pokedex.

Even though Adrian and his pokemon were patrolling the Safari Zone for poachers, they were still enjoying the time they had.

"Wow, so that was a Lapras. Guys, I think we're close. The bank is starting to-"

"Raaaaaa."

Adrian pauses at the sound.

'A pokemon's cry… further up the river!'

"Draaaaaaaa!"

"It's in pain! Let's go!"

They all run off as fast as they can. As they approach a river bend, they begin hearing voices and stop.

"Naaaaaa!"

'There.' Adrian glares.

Quietly, Adrian sneaks a look over the bend and sees a majestic Dragonair crying in pain as three electrabuzz torture it. Four men stood off to the side, three of them giving commands to the electrabuzz while the fourth stood by with a kadabra.

Adrian retracts his head thinking, 'The poachers…'

'And the boss.' Adrian recalls the man with the kadabra.

Adrian tries to send an SOS to base, but the signal is unable to go through.

"Draaaaa Naaaaaa!"

"Ghhh!" Adrian breaths in frustration.

"Here's the plan." Adrian whispers to his pokemon. "Spearow, fly around on standby. When things start looking bad, jump in and save us. Pikachu, you're going to start things with a thunderbolt, aim towards the kadabra. Haunter, at the same time, night shade on the electrabuzz. Bellsprout, as their distracted, use sleep powder on the kadabra. Let's do it."

…..

"Dahhh!"

"""Buzzzzzz!"""

Kadabra screams out in pain while the electrabuzz all roar in terror.

Adrian takes advantage of the poachers' shock shouting, "Now Bellsprout!"

"What the, a brat! Stop him!" the boss shouts.

"Bellsprout, razor leaf the electrabuzz! Haunter, sucker punch the electrabuzz! Pikachu thunderbolt again!" Adrian rapidly commands.

The shock from surprise attack wears off and the poachers begin their counter attack.

"Magmar, fire punch!"

"Geodude, rock throw!"

"Shelder, bubble beam!"

"Spearow, Shelder, protect!" Adrian shortens his commands. "Bellsprout, Geodude, vine whip!" Pikachu, keep at it! Haunter, Magmar, sucker punch!"

'Darn, I can't focus on them all.'

"Spearow, double team! Bellsprout, razor leaf. Pikachu... Haunter... no!" Adrian cries as kadabra uses psychic on Pikachu and Magmar uses fire punch on Haunter.

"Spearow, return!" Adrian calls as Spearow is frozen by an ice beam.

"Pikachu, Shelder, thunderbolt! Haunter, night shade!" Pikachu zaps the shellfish as Haunter covers him.

'One down, but I can't do this much longer...'

"The Dragonair is getting away!" the boss shouts.

"I'll get it!" two grunts reply.

"Tch, Bel-"

An explosion interrupts Adrian's command.

Turning, Adrian sees Kadabra over powering Haunter.

"How?"

"Nauuuuu!" Adrian hears the Dragonair cry.

"Sorry, you're just weak. Now Kadabra, fini-"

"Arcanine, flame wheel!" A teen interrupts, "Hey man, need a light?"

'A light? Whatever.'

"Haunter return." Adrian calls back Haunter who is hypnotized.

"Pikachu, flash and thunder wave!"

'We have to stop Kadabra or we'll lose.'

"Bell, Kadabra, giga-drain!"

"The Dragonair got away, we're leaving!"

The poachers throw smoke bombs and disappear with their pokemon.

As Adrian catches his breath, his savior approaches him.

"Hey dude, you ok?"

"I'm good, thanks for helping."

"Don't worry about it. Who were those people?"

"Poachers, I'm told they've been coming here for a while."

"Poachers…" The stranger's face angers as he says the word, "Arcanine and I will go after them, you wait here in case they come back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we won't let them get away. My name's David, but everyone calls me Duck."

"Pleasure, my name's Adrian. Best of luck to you!"

"Thanks, c'ya!"

Duck takes off on his Arcanine pursuing the poachers.

"Guess I should try reporting in again..." Adrian says to no one inparticular.

Adrian pulls out his pokegear and tries calling Marilyn again

"This is Adrian reporting."

"Continue."

"I've arrived at designated location and ran into some poachers attacking a Dragonair. I tried calling for help, but there was too much interference. The Dragonair is safe now, but they got away."

"I'm sending some guards to that area, stay there until they arrive. Once they arrive, come back to base."

"Roger."

'She ticked.' comes to Adrian's mind as he puts his pokegear away. 'Well, there is no way I was going to abandon that Dragonair. But, more importantly, if it wasn't because Duck appeared we would have lost...'

" Guy, we got lucky today. We need to get a lot stronger, strong enough so that we will never rely on anyone, strong enough so that no one…"

Adrian breaks off recalling the pain Dragonair suffered as it cried. He remembers attacking the poachers in his failed attempt to defend the Dragonair.

'If Duck hadn't come, what would they have done to that Dragonair?' Adrian asks sadly.

The possibilities to that answer anger Adrian. Standing, he shouts for everyone to hear, "We will protect all the pokemon we can!"

Yet, falling back, all he thinks of are his shortcomings and inability.

'Just moments ago, on our own, we were of no use to a pokemon...'

…..

"Adrian, although Dragonair is safe, the poachers got away. However, we encountered a boy who claims he was also searching for the poachers."

"Duck? He helped me fight the poachers."

"So, you know him. What else can you tell me about him?"

"Not much, after I told him I was fighting poachers, he got angry and ran after them."

"Would you recommend him?"

"Well, he loves pokemon and he's strong, he's looks qualified to me."

"Good, the two of you will be working together starting tomorrow. He told us the situation once he discovered who we were and even volunteered to help. We just needed to question you to see how well your stories matched. Go and get acquainted with your new partner."

Adrian leaves in annoyance that he has been given a partner.

'Even though I said he was qualified, I didn't mean I wanted to work with him. I work alone!' Adrian recalls his treatment during group projects in the academy.

With a sigh, Adrian resigns himself to the facts.

'But, right now, we aren't strong enough to do this alone, we... I need his help. Also, this isn't the academy.'

The moment Adrian enters the lounge, Duck calls out to him.

"Hey dude, over here."

'Was he waiting for me?' Adrian wonders.

…..

"Duck, Adrian, you're being assigned to Dragons' Spring. Even though the poachers failed yesterday, they are more then likely to capture dragon pokemon today. If you continue walking along the river from yesterday, you'll reach it."

"I never saw the name Dragons' Spring on any of the maps." Duck raises an issue.

"We don't want visitors disturbing the area so the name is privileged information. We need you to be informed to properly guard the location."

"Really, but getting there is pretty easy." Adrian comments.

Duck nods his head in agreement.

The professor laughs, "That place is actually one of the hardest places to reach. The true path is quite long and tiring. It takes over a day to walk there on it."

"And the safari closes at night." Duck quips.

"To attempt a direct approach," Marilyn continues, "leads to various dangers and obstacles. The fact that you two arrived there so easily demonstrates your love and respect for pokemon. We don't mind if such qualified trainers reach the Dragons' Springs."

"If this place is face poaching problems, why was I allowed in?" Duck asks. "Heck, why is this being kept secret?"

"Actually, we have cut down on the number of people entering the safari. We preformed a back ground check on you when you arrived before admitting you. Those who fail aren't let in and are asked to come back later and enjoy the tour instead. However, the trainers who are allowed in are done so in hopes that their presence hinders the progress of the poachers. Finally, the pokemon league can't lose face among it's people. To do so may lead to chaos and make apprehending the criminals even more difficult. The public will be informed once everything is resolved."

…..

Duck and Adrian are giving keys to a nearby cabin and then leave for Dragons' Springs.

"So you already have three badges?" Adrian continues their conversation from yesterday.

"Yeah, the Hive, Glacier, and Mineral."

"Never heard of them."

"That's the problem. I got them back in Johto and I'll only be able to use them in Johto."

"That's right, you mentioned you came to Kanto to fight the League Champion."

"Former Champion, she lost her spot a few years ago when she didn't show up to the League Champion title match."

"Once you fight her, will you be returning to Johto?"

"Nahh, I doubt I'll find her any time soon. Heck, she might not even be in this region anymore, but she might appear at the Kanto League. For now, I'll participate in hopes that she'll appear. Besides, I was able to get three badges in a different region, there's no reason why I can't get more here."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be at the League this year."

"Thanks."

"Hey, we're here. Might as well look around."

The two split up and survey the surrounding area for anyone else. Adrian continues to travel up the river and comes across a lake, filled by an underground springm almost completely surrounded by cliff sides. The only opening was the exit where the river started.

Looking to the side, Adrian sees Duck also staring at the spring. As the two approach the water, a dragonair breaches the surface ready to attack.

"It's the same one." Adrian mumbles after examining the pokemon.

The dragon pokemon calms down once it recognizes the two trainers.

"It's a female." Adrian states as he pets Dragonair.

"It's a mother" replies Duck as some dratini surface.

As they continue to observe the pokemon they notice that one dratini in particular is inseparable from Dragonair.

'Must be a baby.' Adrian guesses.

"Just how many more are underwater?" Duck asks.

As the two trainers continue to guard Dragons' Spring, they notice that another, older, dratini has an interest in the baby Dratini. Curiously, the dratini, he would present a cold, distant attitude to the baby dratini whenever the baby or the mother look towards him.

Fascinated by the situation, Adrian records it in his pokedex.

As night falls, Adrian and Duck retreat to the cabin. Duck decides to do a final patrol of the area and borrows the GPS while Adrian showers and prepares himself for bed. Wearing sweat pants and shirt, Adrian places his light jacket on a chair before crawling into bed. It is around this time he hears Duck entering the cabin.

Late into the night, Adrian awakens to cries of pain. Grabbing his light jacket, he and Duck rush out the cabin and see that the spring has become a battle field of fire and electricity. As they get closer, they see electric nets from helicopters fishing for the dragon pokemon.

"Bellsprout, razor leaf!" Adrian cried.

'We were naive to think no one would attack during the night.' Adrian realizes

The leaves ineffectively bounce off the nets.

'No effect...' Adrian ponders, and then shouts "The nets are metallic!"

"In that case, Arcanine, fire blast the helicopters!" Duck retorts.

"Haunter, Pikachu, Bellsprout, keep the other pokemon away from Arcanine! Spearow, distract the helicopters!" Adrian cries retrieving his pokedex from inside his jacket.

"Ursaring, protect Arcanine! Goldbat help Spearow!" Duck cries.

Ignoring the new to see pokemon, Adrian points his pokedex at the enemy pokemon.

"Bellsprout, Shellder, vine whip! Haunter, the squad of Machoke, night shade! Pikachu, keep everyone distracted with double team!"

'We can't risk electrical attacks here.' Adrian laments recalling the water.

"There's too many of them, some are getting away!" Duck yells.

"Haunter, shadow ball the helicopters!"

Adrian rejoices at the attack's success and commands, "Shadow ball the other helicopters too!"

"Ursaring, roar then scratch!" Duck commands. "Adrian, behind you!"

Turning, Adrian sees a stampeding heard of Tauros.

"Bellsprout, Stun sp-"

A ball of fire comes from the spring and disperses the Tauros.

"Nauuuuuuuu!"

Adrian turns and sees Dragonair angrily crying out..

Adrian follows Dragonair's gaze to a helicopter carrying a small Dratini.

'Her baby!' Adrian chills.

With a loud roar, Dragonair prepares to fire another dragon rage. During the process, another helicopter drops an electric net on her attempting to take her as well.

"No! Haunter!" Adrian calls.

Turning Adrian sees Haunter preoccupied against an uncountable number of Zubat. As he clicks his tongue in frustration, flames from a charizard disperse the zubat.

"Finally!" Adrian sighs in relief.

Adrian proceeds to recall his pokemon and runs after the escaping helicopters. Soon after, Duck pulls up with Arcanine.

"Need a ride?"

"Thanks."

Taking his hand Adrian jumps on.

"Did you call them?"

"Yeah, right when we started."

"How?" Duck asks confused.

"I left it on speaker."

"Clever."

Regardless of the poor night visibility, the cries of the dragon pokemon both guide and infuriate the two in their pursuit. Eventually, they reach a clearing and see the poacher's camp.

"Hurry up, get the cages loaded!"

"Where are the scyther!"

"Keep it moving people!"

The poachers appear to be rushing to pack and leave. One person in particular stood far off to the side surveying the situation. This man wears high a high quality suit and had two body guards with him. Behind them stood a helicopter preparing to take off.

"The boss," Adrian states, "you take him. I'll free the pokemon."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, right now you're stronger than me."

"Ok, make sure to free all them."

"Good luck." They say in unison.

Adrian jumps off Arcanine and continues towards the cages.

Before Adrian reaches the cages, he hears Ursaring's roar.

'Arcanine must be too tired to fight," are Adrian's last thoughts as he reaches his first enemy.

"Haunter," Adrian calls, "hypnosis."

Adrian continues the pattern and disposes of three more enemies until they notice him.

"Intruder!"

"Protect the cages!"

"Stop him!"

Immediately a wall of pokemon surround the caged pokemon. First to attack is a wave of Rhyhorn.

"Bellsprout, sleep powder! Haunter, hypnosis! Just take out the ones in front!"

Adrian's gamble works. The rhyhorn in the back, unable to stop, crash into the knocked out rhyhorn in front of them.

Next, a hoard of muk and kingler flank Adrian while venomoth attack from the air.

"Haunter!" Adrian calls

Haunter nods his head in understanding and disappears.

"Spearow, double team, keep the venomoth away from us. Pikachu, the kingler, thunderbolt! Bellsprout, the muk, stun spore!"

Looking up, Adrian sees the venomoth beginning to use a powder.

"Spearow, blow it back with whirlwind and counter with ariel ace!"

'Pikachu is doing fine.' Adrian confirms. 'But the muk are blocking Bellsprout's powder with poison gas.'

'No choice,' Adrian resigns himself to the facts.

"Pikachu, Bellsprout, switch! Pikachu, the muk, thunder bolt! Bellsprout, the kingler, razor leaf!"

'Tch," Adrian clicks his tongue. The muk are proving more resilient than he thought they would.

"Thunder bolt, thunder bolt, thunder b-ahhh!" Adrian cries out in pain.

The sudden pain ends as quickly as it began.

"Thanks Haunter." Adrian whispers. 'Looks like I was right, these pokemon are just distractions for the psychic types. But Pikachu is still struggling…'

"Pikachu, Spearow, switch! Pikachu, thunder bolt the venomoth! Spearow, try keeping the muk back with your wind! Bellsprout, great going, keep that path open, everyone let's go!"

Adrian looks to Spearow and notices that the muk are having difficulty getting past his gust. He pulls out his pokedex and discovers "muk lack a solid body and have a composition that makes them less dense than water."

'Interesting,' Adrian muses, "Spearow, whirlwind!"

As Spearow flaps his wing, a glow starts radiating from his body. His form begin to changing, slowly his short, stubby wings expanded and grow into magnificent, powerful wings.

"Evolution..."

"Fearowwww!" the pokemon cries.

Fearow continues his attack and easily blow away the muk.

The team continues its advancement to the caged pokemon. Meanwhile, the venomoth are temporarily called back to regroup.

As they get closer to the cages, they hear the trucks and helicopters the poachers are preparing to load the cages onto.

A buzz fills the air. Adrian turns and sees the Venomoth return along with Doduo, Dodrio, and Beedrill.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt! Bellsprout, razor leaf! Fearow, gust! Target them!" Adrian gestures to the incoming swarm.

"Pi-kaaaaa!"

"Bellllllll!"

"Rowwwww!"

'This isn't working.' Adrian laments.

The attacks either miss or the pokemon dodge. Worse, Adrian can hear the caged pokemon beginning to get restless.

'The cages are being loaded…'

"Fear, agility, try and round up the fliers! Bellsprout, stun spore,! Pikachu, thunderwave!"

Slowly the Doduo and Dodrio fall, but the numbers of winged ones remains strong. Fearow is beginning to tire and is overcome.

"Fearow, return!" Adrian recalls his pokemon as he falls from the sky.

"Draaaaa!" Adrian hears a familiar cry.

Turning, Adrian sees poacher loading the baby Dratini onto a truck. In response, the mother dragonair and other dratini begin rampaging.

"Pikachu, Bellsprout, we're making a run for it!"

Adrian finishes saying those words and pain again racks his body.

'Disable…' he realizes, 'Haunter hurry…'

Immobile and laying on the ground, Adrian sees the truck with baby dratini begin to drive away. As Adrian was losing hope, the dragonair breaks free from her cage and fires a dragon rage disabling the truck. The insect pokemon immediately shift their attention towards dragonair and attack. As Dragonair is about to fall, some other rampaging dratini brake free and protect Dragonair with flame thrower.

"Pikachu, Bellsprout,' Adrian struggles to say, "help protect Dragonair."

As the pair take off, a Hypno appears and tosses Haunter to Adrian's side.

"Nice try Haunter, although it looks like we're finished." Adrian manages to say.

"Haunta haunnn."

A smile creeps onto Adrian's face.

'I only regret being unable to save the pokemon.' He thinks staring down the hypno.

As Hypno gets closer, Adrian's expression becomes serious and he stares the pokemon in her eyes.

A light flashes and Adrian finds he can move again. Jumping to the side, Adrian, returns Haunter to his pokeball.

Once noticing Hypno is encased within an ice block, Adrian hurries to rejoin his remaining pokemon in battle.

"Tch," Adrian arrives on the scene only to recall his fainted pokemon, "I'm too late."

Adrian feels a rush of wind on his back. Turning, he sees a dratini protecting him from a rhydon's slam.

"Dratini, thank you."

"Troooow!"

'But there's nothing more I can do. Everyone has fainted…' Frustration wells up inside Adrian.

"Traaaa!"

Brought back to his senses, Adrian looks up and sees the dratini struggling with Rhydon, as though waiting for further instruction.

"Dratini, if you would allow me, wrap!"

Adrian takes out his pokedex and learns as much as he can about dratini.

'Ok, other than dragon, he can also use fire, water, electric, and ice based attacks.'

Dratini then discards the suffocated Rhydon and attacks the cages freeing more pokemon. Observing him, Adrian realizes this is the same dratini that pretended to ignore the baby dratini.

A far sounding explosion catches Adrian's attention. He turns and sees that Duck had destroyed the helicopter and was doing battle with the leader. The body guards were laying on the side.

"Dratini, let's help him!"

"Draaaa!" Dratini replies. He looks towards the Dragonair which had made her way to the baby Dratini. With the sight satisfying him, he turns ready to continue.

"By the way, thanks for saving me earlier." Adrian says recalling Hypno.

"Draa!"

The two barely progress seven feet when someone crosses their path.

'The man from the other day.'

"You ruined everything! All our work for nothing! Magneton, thunderbolt!"

"Protect!" Adrian roars as all his rage begins to surface.

There, before Adrian, is someone claiming to take credit for the poaching.

'All these hardships are because of him! He had to be stopped!'

"Dragon rage!" Adrian roars.

"You think that little fireball compares to our anger! Magneton!"

A direct hit, but Magneton appears unharmed.

"Darn." Adrian says returning to his senses.

"Now Magneton, sonic boom!"

"Dratini!"

"While he's down, magnet bomb!

'Dratini's getting trapped. Think, what can I do to free him. Think!'

"Now, detonate them!"

'That's it!' Adrian realizes throwing a safari ball.

'Good thing professor Marilyn gave us some.'

"_Listen up you two, now that we've made contact with the poachers I'm going to give you some safari balls. If you encounter a situation where a pokemon is injured, trapped, or being taken away, capture it with a safari ball. We can release it again once it's safe."_

_Duck asks, "Why safari balls."_

"_Safari balls are the only type of pokeball allowed into the safari zone. Before either of you enter again, your bags will be search again as a procedure. Even though safari balls were used by trainers to capture safari pokemon, we've adopted their use to help our research and transport of safari pokemon when needed. If there are no further questions, you are free to go."_

_Adrian stores a few safari balls in his jacket as he and Duck leave._

"Come on out Dratini," Adrian resummons the pokemon, "flame thrower!"

"Magneton, light screen! Now, thunder bolt."

"Dodge it, agility!" Adrian cries. To his surprise, Dratini gracefully slithers around the attack.

"Body slam, now ice beam!" Adrian has Dratini counter.

Magneton becomes encased in block of ice and falls to the ground. Suddenly, the ice block begins vibrating. The ice breaks off freeing Magneton.

"Fool, did you really think that would work. All Magneton needed to do was emit sonic booms to vibrate the ice and break free. Now Magneton, tri-attack!"

'Why did he bother telling me?' Adrian questions while giving Dratini his next command, "Protect!"

'This guy's tough. The leader, he must be even stronger.'

"Dratini, ice beam, one more time"

"Draaaaaa!"

"Magneton, evade and counter with charge beam!"

"Agility, get close and use aqua tail."

"Magneton!" the enemy calls out in shock.

"Don't let up Dratini. Point blank flame thrower!" Adrian cries attempting to take advantage of Magnaton's metallic body.

"Magneton! How dare you! Magneton, self-destruct!"

"Dratini return." Adrian recalls the pokemon in horror.

As the safari ball recalls Dratini, the explosion is already engulfing over half of his body.

Adrian looks into the safari ball, and see that Dratini is hurt from the detonation. Fortunately, Dratini escaped soon enough to avoid any major injures.

"Thank goodness…"

Adrian looks up and discovers that his opponent has disappeared. With a sigh, Adrian looks over to Duck and sees him fuming near the destroyed helicopter.

'The boss must have gotten away.' Adrian understands and reflects on his current failure.

"To sacrifice a pokemon like that, what a monster… I failed a pokemon."

As the sun starts rising, Adrian makes his way over to Duck. Along the way, he calls Marilyn and reports the situation.

"Others are currently searching the area for any escaping poachers. For the time being, stay put and watch the pokemon." She orders and hangs up.

"They want us to stay here and watch the pokemon." Adrian calls out to Duck,

"...How'd it go?" Adrian asks after a brief silence.

"He got away."

"Tch."

"His last pokemon was an Abra. I had him, literally, I grabbed his coat, and he teleported. All I got was this burned up paper from him."

Duck hands Adrian a paper.

On the remaining part, Adrian read '_Interference has occurred. Shipment date will need to be postponed until further notice. Clear out immediately. Destroy once read. –Ω'_

"Why would he still have something like this on him?" Adrian questions taking a picture of the Ω and letter with his pokedex.

"It must have just come in. He was burning it when I arrived. Goldbat took it before he finished."

"That explains why they were in such a rush."

"Who do you think the interference refers to?"

"No clue, but this is a large organization. Before I came, there were rumors of trouble back in Johto. Small things, but consecutive."

"Problems have also been arising here in Kanto." Adrian replies remembering the problems that arose with Bill and Professor Oak.

Finished speaking, the two stand there in the silence. Their failures and helplessness speaks loud enough.

Soon after, Adrian's adrenalin built over the night wears off leaving him cold.

'Duck should be cold too.' Adrian figures, 'We were sleeping when we first heard the commotion at the lake. Then we rushed out in our pajamas, sweatpants and undershirts. No socks or shoes. If it wasn't because I store my pokedex in my jacket, I probably wouldn't have left at hand or grabbed it.'

As Adrian's thoughts continue, help arrives. The new comers dismiss him and Duck and a helicopter takes them back to Professor Marilyn's lab.

After Adrian leaves his pokemon in the health clinic, all he can think of is a hot shower and sleep. He is unconcerned about his belongings, they will return them later that day.

…..

"Mhhhm." Adrian awakes. He looks to a clock and sees it is two seventeen.

"This has been some week." Adrian croaks.

'Break began Wednesday after my classes ended and I went home, on Thursday I left, came here, and began safari patrol, that took all day. The next day, Friday, guarded Dragon Springs' and nothing happened until I went to sleep. We fought all Saturday morning and now it's the afternoon.'

"Ahhh, that barely leaves me with two more days. Classes start again on Tuesday." Adrian resigns himself.

Adrian struggles out of bed and visits the clinic to retrieve his pokemon.

"Please return Dratini to Safari Zone later." the doctor quips Adrian.

…..

"Dude!" Duck calls out as Adrian heads towards the kitchen.

"Hey man, food?"

"Tch-yeah." Duck agrees.

…..

Duck and Adrian approach Dragons' Spring paying it one final visit. Various dragonair and dratini surface to greet them. At the front was the mother dragonair with her baby dratini.

"Dratini, you're home. Thanks for helping me." Adrian says releasing Dratini.

Upon release, Dratini swims to the Dragonair rubbing against her. He purrs happily while the smaller Dratini also rubs against him.

"Draaaaaa"

"Driiiii."

"Nairrrrrr."

It's then Adrian realizes they are a family.

'I get it now. The bigger Dratini is baby Dratini's older brother, hence his over protectiveness and cold shoulder.'

"Aww, they look happy." Duck comments.

"Yea, and everyone is safe too."

"Come on, let's get going."

The two turn and begin walking away. As they take a few steps an ice wall cuts off their path..

"Tiniiiii!" the older Dratini demands.

"Oh, he's mad," Duck states.

"I wonder... Dratini do you want to come with us?"

"Drati!" the pokemon nods.

"In that case, return!" Adrian holds out the safari ball, "Welcome aboard Dratini."

"So you're just going to take him."

"I am not stealing Dratii. He chose to come with us. There is big difference."

"You're just going to walk out with him?"

"Yeah, I doubt they'll check us considering everything. If they do, I'll just tell them Dratini choose to do this of his own free will."

"If that doesn't work?"

"I'll think of something."

"Why don't you just put him in another pokeball."

"Dratini is already use to the safari ball, plus it being designed for safari pokemon will comfort him more than a normal pokeball can. Letting him live in a pokeball more like his home is the least I can do."

"You ran out of pokeballs, didn't you?" Duck laughs.

"I used up my money buying Haunter's great ball." Adrian admits. "But, I really do mean what I said."

Upon leaving the Safari Zone, the pair find themselves drifting towards the Fuchsia gym. As they approach the door, a sign reads,

_Fuchsia gym is currently closed due to recent events. Leader Janine will return soon. Thank you for your patience._

'How annoying…'

…..

Duck and Adrian return to the gym the following day.

"Ahh, closed again." Duck complains.

As the pair leave, a voice calls out.

"Hold it!"

They turn and Janine greets them.

"You're here to challenge my gym right? Say, weren't you two in the Safari Zone the other day?"

"Yes and yes." Adrian responds confusion evident in his voice.

"Then how about making this interesting?"

"What do have in mind?" Duck asks.

"Instead of individual matches, let's do a team battle. You both select one pokemon against my two. How's that?"

"Sounds like fun." Adrian responds.

"Easy." Duck replies.

"Then this is an official league match for the Soul badge in a two on two match. There is no time limit and the match will end when neither side is able to battle. The battle field will be this entire field. I warn you, my father has taught me everything I know about the poison type. Weezing, Arbok, go!"

"Then I'll choose Pikachu!"

"Arcanine!"

"Weezing, smoke screen! Arbok, acid!"

"Pikachu, double team!"

"Arcanine, protect!"

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires his attack but fails to hit anything.

'We have to do something about the smoke.'

"Arbok, acid spray!"

"Pikachu, agility!"

"Arcanine, counter with flame thrower!"

"Hehehe, Weezing, sludge bomb!"

"Pikachu, double team!"

'All we can do is keep them guessing on which on is real. Until this smoke clears, there is nothing we can do.'

"Arbok, crunch!"

"Tch, Pikachu!" Adrian calls out as Arbok attacks the real Pikachu.

"Arcanine extreme speed! Save Pikachu, now, hyper beam! Clear that smoke away!"

"Thanks Duck."

"Fufu, Weezing, smoke screen one more time."

"Pikachu, thunder bolt, while you still can!"

"Arbok, protect Weezing with rock tomb!"

Arbok creates a rock rock barrier stopping both the electric attack and smoke screen..

Adrian glances at Duck who motions that Arcanine still needs more time to recover from using hyper beam. Suddenly, Pikachu falls over as the ground around his feet begins to break.

'Dig.' Adrian realizes, "Pikachu, discharge!"

"Too late, Arbok, Venoshock!"

"Arcanine, roar!"

In response to the roar, both Arbok and Pikachu flinch.

"Now Arcanine, flame charge!"

Arcanine strikes Arbok giving Pikachu enough time to recover.

"Pikachu, thunder wave!"

The attack paralyzes Arbok making him unable to battle.

"Weezing, sludge! Come back Arbok."

"Arcanine, cover Pikachu, protect!"

Adrian smiles at the battle's progress.

'I distract, and he strikes"

"Again Weezing, smoke screen!"

"Pikachu, agility, charge Weezing!"

"Weezing, sludge bomb!"

"Pikachu, dodge, thunder bolt, then dig!"

"Arcanine, aerial ace!"

"Weezzzzz!" the pokemon complains.

"From your hole Pikachu, thunder bolt!"

"Zinnnnnnnnnng!" the pokemon faints.

"Weezing return. You two are good. Looks like I still have a long way to go before I can measure up to my father. As promised, here is the Soul badge. Now, honestly, was that your first double battle?"

"Well," Adrian starts, "not really. Our first would have been last night."

"Yeah" Duck continues "but this one was intense."

"Last night was much simpler, defend Arcanine while he shoots helicopters. Speaking of which, you didn't use any fire attacks."

"Smoke isn't flammable."

"Not enough oxygen?"

"Pretty much. Janine, did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes, a trick my father taught me when facing fire types. Smoke both hides our presence and disables fire attacks. I take it you've learned this as well."

"The hard way."

…..

With their new badges, Duck and Adrian leave Fuchsia city and begin down route 15.

"Stop right there!"

"No one passes here unless they defeat us first!" a pair of voices shout.

"This is perfect!"

"The two of you against the two of us!" they continue.

"Had there only been one,"

"Then it would have been the two of us against,"

"The sole individual!"

"Now,"

"Will you fair better than the others?"

"Our previous tag match opponents were truly inexperienced."

"One pokemon each!"

"Let us begin!"

"Go Hitmonchan!"

"Go Hitmonlee!"

The two voices send out their pokemon. As the two trainers reveal themselves showing they are twins.

"Fun," Adrian replies. "Go Dratini!"

On the side, Adrian wonders, 'What would they have done if we ignored them?'

"Perfect, come out Eevee!"

"Hey man, where did you get an Eevee?"

"Just caught it."

"Wait, when!"

"The other night."

'In the Safari Zone?' Adrian silently questions.

"Hitmonchan, comet punch!"

"Hitmonlee, focus energy!"

The commands remind Adrian of the impeding battle to which he shifts his attention to.

"Dratini, ice beam!"

The beam and punch clash and cancel each other. Hitmonlee is now prepared to strike.

"Eevee, follow up with bite!"

"Now Hitmonlee, rolling kick!"

"Dratini, cut him off with flame thrower!"

Hitmonless adjusts his roll to avoid the flames.

"Eevee, while he's dodging, take down!"

"Dratini, continue with ice beam!"

"Hitmonchan, block it with fire punch! Now, follow up with ice punch!"

"Eevee, protect!"

"Thanks, Dratini, Hitmonchan, wrap!"

"Eevee, quick attack on Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmonlee, double team and rock smash Eevee!"

"Eevee! Dodge with double team! Now, while he's guessing, shadow ball!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmonchan, hurry!"

"Sorry, but he's busy! Dratini, thunder wave!"

"Hitmonchan!"

"Match over!" Duck declares. "Alright!"

"We're surprised, you two are good."

"You need to, to defeat our tag team." The twins congratulate Duck and Adrian.

As Duck and Adrian continue along route 15, Adrian continues where their previous conversation left off.

"So, let me get this straight. You caught Eevee, Friday night, while we were in the Safari Zone?"

"Yeah, remember when we first met? I was already looking one."

"Then when you borrowed the GPS..." Adrian trails off.

"Yep, I found the habitat eevee are most likely to live in, took off with Arcanine, caught an Eevee, and came back." Duck proudly declares.

"Ok, how'd you sneak in a pokeball?"

"I hid one in Arcanine's mane."

Adrian blinks, "Pokemon can do that?"

"Yep."

"Ok, one more question. How did you know Eevee could use shadow ball?"

"I guessed."

"You guessed?"

"Eevee are capable of learning shadow ball, it was a desperate situation so, I winged it."

"Lucky."

"I prefer good judgment. I have faith in my pokemon."

Eventually, the two stop and set up camp for the night. This involves Duck continuously stopping his tasks to explain to Adrian how to set up the equipment.

Morning arrives and the pair of trainers set a new course for Vermilion city.

"You sure you wanna split once we reach Vermillion?" Duck asks.

"Yeah, I have to get back to the academy. Classes start tomorrow."

…..

As the two approach Vermillion city, they come across sign.

_Diglett's Cave up ahead, a short cut to Viridian City._

"Are you gonna to take this path instead?" Duck asks.

"Actually, this changes everything. Let's go see that gym leader."

"Cool."

As the two continue forward, Adrian reflects on his decision.

'What I said is true, but that doesn't feel like the real reason I'm staying. Instead, they give us time to hang out longer. Wait, us? I'm actually enjoying someone's company? Yeah, that's why I'm willing to stay out longer than I originally planned.'

A smile creeps onto Adrian's face.

"So, what do you recommend we do first?"

"Me?" Adrian asks.

"This is your home region."

"Yeah, and you're the guest."

"You know the area better."

"Fine." Adrian yields. "How about the pier and then the gym?"

"Cool." Duck responds as they start walking. "So, is there anything special about the pier?"

"All I know is that the pokemon center is there. Although, when I was little someone said, 'If you're going to be a trainer, then visit the Vermilion city pier.'" Adrian quotes.

"I hear there's a ship that goes between Kanto and Johto through out the week."

"Really, which one?"

"Don't know. I got here using the magnet rail."

…..

"Dude, do you know where we're going?" Duck asks.

"Kinda. I saw map earlier. The pier should be in this direction."

"Dude, don't you have a pokegear?"

"Yeah?" Adrian answers confusion.

"You do know it has a map function, right?"

"Hehe, I forgot about that function."

"Stupid… read the manual."

"It's a hand me down. Besides, I enjoy getting lost, it's an adventure."

"Whatever..." Duck sighs, "So how far?"

"We're fine. We just have to turn right in a few blocks." Adrian responds putting the pokegear away.

"What about the gym?"

"Close to the pier actually."

"Makes sense."

The two continue stopping at times to look around and eat. Eventually, they reach the pier and ask around if there is anything for trainers to do. The common responses they receive is, "The battle ship," and "The ship to Cinnabar." They later discover that they are the same ship called the S.S. Suijin. Unfortunately, the ship has set sail and will return later that month.

"I don't know when, man, but I will battle on that ship one day."

"Dude, you want to battle on a ship? Come to Johto, we have a battle tower."

"That's awesome. We will one day."

"I look forward to it."

"Hehehahaha. You're awesome, man. We might as well go for the gym after visiting the pokemon center."

"You know how to get there?"

"I remember, it's down this way. You want to get first match?"

"What, not confident you can win without scoping the competition?"

"Please, I'm just being polite. Or do you want me to go first so you can watch?"

"Not a chance. Fine then, I'll go first."

…..

"Name's Lieutenant Surge. Which one of you kids is challenging me?" A large man says from inside the Vermillion gym.

"Both of us!" the trainers say in unison.

"Oh, a two on one ehy?"

"Actually, first him then me." Adrian corrects.

"Pehhh, boring! You two don't stand a chance against my electric pokemon."

"It's be too easy if we fought together!" Duck retorts.

"Ok then, the two of you, one pokemon each against three of my pokemon."

In annoyance, the two yell, "Fine!"

"That's right, get fired up. But don't worry, I'll show you what a real battle is soon enough. Now send out your pokemon!"

"He doesn't waste time, does he?" Adrian comments realizing he got caught up in the moment, "Very well, come out Dratini!"

"He just doesn't want us to strategise." Duck retorts feeling some embarrassment, "Fine then, Ursaring!"

"I choose Electrabuzz, Raichu, and Jolteon! Prepare to be fried!"

"Dratni," "Ursaring," "Flame thrower!" "Roar!"

"Hahaha, is that the best you've got? You'll never pierce our light screen! Time for our counter offensive: pin-missile, thunderbolt, shockwave now!"

"Dratini, protect!"

"Ursaring, counter with rock tomb!"

The two succeed in fending off the electrical attacks.

"So, you two aren't average civilians. No matter, Raichu, flash! Electrabuzz, thunder punch Ursaring! Jolteon, pin-missile, lock on Dratini!"

"Ursaring, hammer arm!"

"Dratini, ice beam! Freeze those pins and advance the beam onto Jolteon!"

'Advance the beam onto… his military talk is getting to me.'

Electrabuzz and Ursarings' arms clash and a power struggle ensures. While Raichu's flash didn't effect Ursaring much, it did blind Dratini. The ice beam freezes some of the missiles, but most go threw.

"Tiiiii!" Dratini screams out.

"Take down Jolteon!"

"Tch, Dratini, flame thrower!"

"Raichu, protect, stop the flames! Jolteon, thunder fang on Ursaring!" Lt. Surge changes his target.

"Dratini, stop Jolteon with ice beam!"

An ice wall blocks Jolteon's advance.

'That stops that, but he just ignored Dratini...'

"Dratini!" Adrian calls.

'_I have faith in my pokemon'_ Adrian remembers Duck's words. 'Faith…'

"Dratini, dragon rush Raichu! Don't leave him an opening!"

"Raichu, protect!"

"Ursaring, double team and hammer arm!"

Ursaring suddenly appears behind Raichu and sweeps him away with his arm.

"My Electrabuzz! How did you- You ignored him!" Lt. Surge cries out in shock.

"Copying Jolteon?" Adrian remarks. "Dratini, Electrabuzz, flamethrower!"

"It was a good idea." Duck replies. "Ursaring, shadow claw Jolteon!"

"Yeah, ignore one and attack the distracted. Dratini, block the thunderbolt with light screen!"

"I trust you to watch my back. Ursaring, focus blast Raichu! Don't let them rest!"

"Let's keep this up! Dratini, double team!"

"I see how it is. Team battles are your specialties, aren't they? That's why you've survived until now. Well, that won't be enough against me! You think that double team will confuse us! Do you really believe Ursaring's power attacks will push us around! Everyone, thunder!" Lt. Surge interrupts their conversation.

'Nothing! Shoot, nothing!' Adrian runs out of ideas.

"Ursaring, Rock tomb!"

The thunder blinds all the trainers. When the light clears, Ursaring is unconcious and a pile of rubble covers where Dratini once stood. Lt. Surge's pokemon pant heavily from their attacks. They all show some signs of pain from the sheer power of their own attack.

Anger wells inside of Adrian.

'Again, there was nothing I could do. I was weak. Ursaring is out and Dratini is buried beneath stone and debris. Worse, Surge's pokemon clearly wouldn't last much longer. If only a little more and we would have won!'

"Hehe, looks like I win. Come back when you get stron-"

Suddenly, from the rubble, Dratini emerges. He is worn, but the rubble provided insulation against the attack. As Dratini stands there, everyone feels the anger radiate off him.

'"_I trust you to watch my back…Ursaring rock tomb!"' _Adrian remembers Ducks comments and actions.

'That my friend would protect me and trust me to such an extent!' Adrian's anger swells even more.

"This is... just... too much!" Adrian growls.

"What, giving up?" Lt. Surge teases.

"Dratini! Outrage!" Adrian roars.

Dratini begins his rampage. Lt. Surge is unable to react from his surprise at Dratini's appearance and Adrian's burst of anger. With this advantage, Dratini quickly defeats the fatigued pokemon.

"Hahaha, looks like I'm the one who got zapped in the end! As promised, here are your Thunder badges.

Duck and Adrian leave the gym and began walking towards Diglett's cave.

"Hey man, I guess I'll see you around." Adrian begins as the cave entrance becomes visible.

"Yeah, fighting with you was fun. Here, take this."

"An apricot ball? Cool."

"Yeah, you got really into the other day when I mentioned them."

"Pokeballs out fruit, that isn't something you hear every day. So, what kind of ball is this?"

"It's a Lure ball. Since you don't have any more pokeballs or a water pokemon, it should come in handy."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"So where you off to from here?"

"Not sure."

"How about Lavender town?" Adrian suggests. "Listen man, if I hear anything, I'll let you know ok?"

"Thanks."

"Later"

"C'ya"

Duck and Adrian then part.

…..

When Adrian and his team exit Diglett's cave, the sky is dark. By the time they reach the academy, the time is almost one in the morning. However, due to the lateness of the night, Adrian is able to sneak his bike up into his room. He then buries it in the bottom of his closet, showers, and goes to bed.

* * *

A/N: Dang, this one is long! I didn't realize I wrote this much until it was finished. But I had fun writing and editing it. In case anyone is wondering about the holiday, I am only familiar with American holidays so I'll be using those holiday's in my story. This is a made up world, so the location of Kanto isn't necessarily Japan, or the U.S., or Earth in general. It just takes place somewhere else where different cultures and people blend.

Also as you can see, I'm trying to write the story in present tense, I think it came out alright. I'm glad I'm finished editing this chapter, only two more to edit and then I can start writing new ones. Yes, I wrote these chapters a while back but then stopped. Now that my writing has improved some, I'm going over them and continuing the story.

But yeah, Adrian made a friend!


	8. Week Eight

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday November 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

by Adrimiz7

-Begin Week Eight-

'Lunch time, finally... A break.'

"You look horrible, did you sleep well last night?"

"Caitlin, hey. No, I didn't get into bed until about two thirty."

"Dang, you got back late. You must have enjoyed your break then?"

"It was amazing, you?"

"It was fun, I'll fill you in on the details when we have more time."

"Awesome."

Adrian excuses himself and leaves to feed his pokemon.

…..

Adrian leaves his pokemon after lunch to attend a special class.

'Team Growth, what the heck could this be?' Adrian questions the usefulness of the class.

Entering the classroom, Adrian spots Caitlin, Sam, Jarod, and various other students. He also sees professor Hibiki, his homeroom professor, sitting behind the desk.

"Welcome everyone to our first team growth exercise." professor Hibiki gathers everyone's attention. "Look around you and say hello, these will be your teammates in all further team growth exercises. Our purpose here is to share stories about our adventures, learn about ourselves, and help each other grow. Now, Jarod, why don't you go first?"

'This... could be a useful class. But, it's... going fail.' Adrian passes his judgment.

"Oh, I didn't do anything special." Jarod begins, "After the family reunion, Sam and I got together to do some special training in Victory Road. Isn't it funny how we call it a road when it's really a cave? Anyway, we spent the rest of our holiday there. I'll tell you my half so Sam can talk when his turn comes. So first..."

'And it's already failed.' Adrian mentally declares. 'Students with pokemon are going to use the opportunity to brag...'

"Thank you Jarod. Caitlin, why don't you go next?"

"Of course, professor. Well, after my family reunion, I met up with my friend Nahtan. He doesn't attend an academy, he's a trainer. Together we went around Kanto and challenged trainers. At one point we even had a tag battle on route 15. We lost, but it was a lot of fun..."

"Thank you Caitlin. Now why don't…"

'This is going to be a while.' Adrian tunes out, 'Maybe I should tell them the truth when my turn comes up. No one will believe it anyway. But, it'll take too long to-'

"Adrian, please tell us your story." professor Hibiki asks.

"Well, similar to some others, my family was also away during the break. Regardless, I still had an adventure. I helped stop the poachers in the Safari Zone with-"

The whole class erupts with laughter.

"Wow, do you really think we would believe that!"

"Man Adrian, that's too much!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Even the professor finds it amusing. "That's ok Adrian, you can tell the truth. No one would mind if told us about your trip home."

'She said it with such a straight face too...'

"Come now Adrian, tell us what happened." professor Hibiki asks.

'I knew they would laugh, but I didn't think it would bother me this much...' Adrian's spirit falls.

Disheartened, Adrian continues, "Afterwards, I-"

"Ok, Sam, why don't you start now." professor Hibiki interjects.

Many of the students snicker and laugh at how Adrian is cut off.

'Professor Hibiki must have thought I was going to 'continue' lying... But, she could of at least let me finish. Even though I knew his would happen, it still ticks me off!' Adrian frustrates.

Adrian miserably listens to the rest of his classmates' stories.

"Gladly professor. As Jarod mentioned earlier, we went training in Victory Road. While there, my Machop evolved into a Machoke."

Many students gasp at the news.

"It happened..."

…..

The next day Adrian losses another practice match.

"And my record continues to plummet..."

"Seriously, why don't you just drop out from the battling section?" the opponent snickers.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to log my progress."

"What progress!"

"Diglett, return. I'm going to go watch Caitlin's match, later." Adrian leaves not bothering to respond.

'Diglett didn't even pretend to acknowledge me. It's like professor Oak said, I hate this place and the sensitive pokemon pick up on my negativity. But, one reason for that is because the pokemon here don't listen to me. Doesn't that mean the problem is self perpetuating? I'll ask professor Oak for his opinion next time I see him. Actually, I still need to report him about what happened at the Safari Zone. I'll do that after class.'

…..

Still a bit tired, Adrian enters homeroom. Looking around, he sees the students doing crossword puzzles in their magazines.

'The new issue of the popular Po-Mo monthly is out.'

"Adrian where's your issue of Po-Mo?" a random classmate asks.

"I'm not subscribed." Adrian responds.

"Still? Po-Mo is a valuable tool for any up coming trainer. Besides this crossword, it has trainer tips, pokemon shops, locations where lost items are commonly found, upcoming pokemon stars, gym information, and other things. Why do you think the academy sets aside two periods for its discussion and provides each professor an issue to supplement their lessons with?" the classmate continues.

"Oh leave Adrian alone." another student interrupts. "It just shows his passion as trainer."

Adrian feels daggers pierce his body by those words.

'That magazine is stupid and pointless! Most of those articles are just useless garbage! It's a waste of effort searching the magazine for the useful information!' Adrian mentally rants as he sits behind his seat.

"I think it's sankin?" Adrian over hears.

"No, that doesn't fit, third letter is an n though"

"Hmmm, favorite restaurant…"

Adrian breaths deeply trying to ignore the conversation.

"Well, it probably has something to do with flowers."

"Ok, so it's a flower restaurant, eight letters, and the third letter is N."

"Urghh, this one is hard."

Unable to ignore the situation, Adrian asks, "What's the question?"

"Pff, like you would know the answer Adrian."

"Bahh, whatever, it's 'what is Erika's favorite restaurant?' And before you ask, Erika as in the gym leader."

"...Zan-chini." Adrian says after a moments silence.

"Yeah rig-"

"It fits!" A new student cries.

"…."

"Lucky guess."

"Very lucky."

"Think he can do it again?"

"Ok Adrian, question thirteen down, 'What is Erika's eye color?'"

"Eye color…" Adrian trails off. 'Those deep, green eyes, they just captivate you and draw you right in…'

"Green." Adrian says softly.

"How do you know this?"

"Are you a closet fan?"

"No." Adrian replies. "Just..."

"Just what?"

"Just..." Adrian struggles to say a response he wants to tell the truth.

"Just a guess." Adrian finally manages to lie.

"Lucky guess."

"Very lucky, ask him another one."

'I should just get this wrong be done with it, but... I'm tired of this. I hate that they underestimate me. Why am I getting so frustrated? I was fine up till now!'

"Hey, Adrian, do you know it or not?"

"Sorry." Adrian responds in shame. As to who Adrian apologized to, even he wasn't sure.

"Hahahaha, so your luck did run out!"

"Whatever," Adrian places his head on his desk feeling a weight growing on him.

…..

Friday arrives and Adrian sets off with is team for the weekend. This time, their objective is training.

"Ok guy's, for now let's just jog east by north-east until we're in the forest between Celadon and Cerulean city."

Adrian swallows, 'Ughh, my throat. It felt weird yesterday, and now it hurts. Some exercise will help me feel better and this run might clear my head too. Everything just keeps spinning.'

Adrian and his pokemon run and reach a stream.

"Ok guys, let's… stop for…. a break." Adrian suggests.

'Having trouble sta….'

…..

"_Who are you calling hopeless?"_

"_Give up Adrian, you know you you'll never beat us."_

"_I have my team with me, we'll never lose to you."_

"_Team? You're the worst trainer ever. We all know the only reason you're attending this academy is because of your pedigree."_

"_You're wrong! Each and every single one of you, I'll defeat you."_

"_What, with those failures?"_

"_We are strong!"_

"_You're pathetic, Skye has all the talent, you're just worthless! Hahahaha."_

"_My team and I… We will… We will be the strongest yielded from Kanto Regional Academy for Pokemon Excellence. You'll see."_

"_Hahahahaha, of course. Magmar, fire spin."_

"_Dratini, protect!"_

"_Tauros, takedown!"_

"_Bellsprout, stop him with grass knot!"_

"_Hahaha, everyone, hyper beam! You'll never overcome us, so just give up. Hahahahah."_

…..

Adrian sits up breathing heavily. Drenched in sweat, he looks around.

"Muuuh" Adrian moans while wondering, "Where am I?'

"Gloom? Glooooooom! Gloom gloom gloom!"

'A Gloom? Was it watching over me, if so, were'd it go and who'd it go get?'

Adrian keeps watching the door and I hears footsteps rushing down the hall. The door opens and Erika emerges into the room exclaiming, "You're finally awake!"

"Erika?" Adrian asks noticing how weak and raspy his voice is.

"Don't speak, you're still feverish. What where you doing out there? You're pokemon are worried!"

Erika notices Adrian's confusion and begins explaining, "I was giving a lecture when…

"_...as we all know different pokemon can be found in different habitats. Therefore, by knowing the general area, you are able to predict what kind of pokemon you will be able to find. Consider a power plant. Electricity…"_

"_Hey, some pokemon just entered the room!"_

"_That's a Fearow!"_

"_Is that a weepingbell and pikachu on its back?"_

"_What could they want?"_

'_That Pikachu seems familiar...Oh no!' Erika freezes as a shiver runs up her spine._

"_Pikachu, what's wrong? Did something happen to Adrian? Class dismissed for today. Lead the way you three!"_

"I followed them into the woods and found you soaking wet. Dratini was wrapped around you trying to keep you warm. What happened? Did you fall into the river? No, what were you doing out there in your condition?"

"Training."

"Training, are you trying to kill yourself!"

"No, I thought I was fine."

"…..What! How… Don't you…. What is…. Why?" Erika lowers her voice, "There is no need to rush, getting stronger takes time. Being reckless like that will only get you hurt. Just rest for now, I'll bring up some food in a bit."

…..

Adrian hears noise from the hallway. Looking to the door, he sees his pokemon enter.

"Hey everyone, you saved me, thanks."

"Pika!"

"Rowww!"

"Draaaa!"

"Bell!"

"Haun haun haun!"

"But Weepingbell, you evolved. Thank you."

"Bell!"

Ten minutes pass and Erika returns carrying a bowl of soup.

"Ok everyone, that's enough. Adri-kun needs to eat and rest."

'Adri-kun…' The name embarrasses Adrian, yet fills him with happiness at the same time.

"Here, I brought you some soup."

"Thank you. What kind?"

"Just some miso soup with scallions. How's it taste?"

"It's different. I normally don't eat soup so I've nothing to compare it with. But, it's… good."

"You can be honest." Erika says catch Adrian's pause.

"No, the soup, it's... strange. But, I like it."

"When I was younger, every time I got sick my mother would make this for me."

"My mom was a bit different. Whenever I got sick, she would give me some chamomile tea."

"Heh, that reminds me of a college of mine. Whenever she got sick, her mother would give her chamomile tea as well. She still does. Oh, you're finished. One second."

'A college, I wonder...' Adrian's thought trails off.

"Here's a change of clothing and a towel. You've probably noticed that my servants changed you into dry clothes, bu-"

"Really?" Adrian looks at himself and sees he's in shorts and a white shirt. "Actually, I didn't realize these weren't my clothes."

"You're in that bad shape and you went off training… As I was saying, you need to clean yourself up and get into clean clothes. Place the dirty laundry into the basket so we can wash it."

"Fine…"

…..

'Dang...' Adrian pants standing under a shower feeling he'll fall over any moment.. Finishing, he turns off the shower.

With a feeling of re-freshness, Adrian dries himself and steps out of the shower.

'A yukata and obi...' Adrian stares at the clothes Erika had provided him him. 'She realizes most people wouldn't even know what this even is, let alone wear it...'

…..

Adrian looks himself over in the mirror to see if the yukata is on correctly.

'It's been a while since I last wore one.' Adrian remembers. 'Not since I enrolled...'

Finding his appearance presentable, Adrian proceeds for the door and reenters the bedroom.

"Gloom glooooom gloom!" Gloom cries jumping off Adrian's bed and runs down the hall.

Adrian sits down on his bed and realizes the the bed sheets are fresh.

"Oh, you're familiar with yukatas." Erika says in slight disappointment.

"Back when I took kendo, the class occasionally visited a hot spring."

"Why did you stop practicing?"

"I learned kendo to help focus my mind and learn how to battle. If I don't know how to fight, how can I expect to command pokemon in their battles..." Adrian allows his sentence to drift.

"Now at the a-" Adrian stops himself, "With what I learned, I try and train my pokemon. At least, that's the reason my parents gave to me, but practicing kendo... I enjoy it. Occasionally, I get the chance to swing my shinai."

"My parents had me learn archery for a similar reason." Erika smiles, "I still practice it."

'It's so different...' Adrian compares academy life against actual experience. 'They focus on battling but can't fight themselves. That's so... stupid. How can they expect to command a pokemon in battle unless they know how to fight...'

"This is enough for now. You need your rest Adri-kun. If you need anything, I won't be far and Gloom will stay here with you. Good night."

"Thanks...good night."

Erika excuses herself and leaves the door ajar as she turns off the lights.

'She does a lot: archery, flower arranging, lectures, tea ceremonies, and her pokemon league duties all while training her pokemon.' Adrian considers as he lays in bed, 'I'm lazy.'

Adrian sighs,' Hopefully, I'll be better by tomorrow.'

"Goodnight Gloom."

"Gloom gloom."

…..

"Mmahhhhh, dang, my body hurts." Adrian mumbles as he sits up.

"Gloom?"

"Oh, morning Gloom. No, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Adrian plops back down on the bed.

"Gloom." Gloom responds leaving to find Erika.

Adrian soon hears a knock on his door, and a voice called out, "Adri-kun?"

"Erika, come in, morning."

Erika enters carrying a bowl of soup. "Good morning Adri-kun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm just great. The agony caused by any slight movement doesn't bother me at all."

She giggles, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving, is that more scallion soup?"

"Yes, enjoy." Erika responds leaving him with the bowl to go about her duties.

…..

Adrian finishes eating and rises. The sudden movement makes him dizzy, but he ignores it and begins stretching.

Erika returns to collect the bowl and scolds Adrian for not resting.

Adrian returns to his bed and quickly falls asleep.

…..

"La la la la"

'Someones humming?' Adrian questions as opens his eyes.

On his left, Adrian sees Erika sitting on a chair pealing bunny eared apples. He doesn't understand why, but the sight makes him smile.

"Hey." is all he finds himself able to say.

"Finally awake I see. Here, have some." Erika smiles passing Adrian the plate.

"Thanks. What time is it?" Adrian asks between bites.

"Four thirty, you slept most of the afternoon away."

"Doesn't feel like it." he grumbles.

Erika laughes and says, "Gloom, if you don't mind."

"Gloom." the plant responds as she leaves the room.

In puzzlement, Adrian looks at Erika who only smiles.

Gloom quickly returns with Adrian's team in tow.

In delight, Adrian greets and thanks each pokemon.

"Really everyone," Adrian repeats himself, "Thank you."

"But Weepingbell, did you evolve to catch me?"

"Weep Weeping."

"Thank you."

Erika, who unbeknownst to Adrian had left the room, reenters saying, "Really Adri-kun, if you keep getting yourself excited like this, you'll never get better. Right now, you need to relax and rest."

"Fine." Adrian mumbles and looks around, "Where's my violin? It didn't fall in the river, did it?"

"No, no, it's right here?" Erika gestures.

…..

Adrian reminisces about the previous day while doing push ups.

"Gloom gloom gloom!" Adrian hears Gloom running down the hall.

Ignoring the situation, Adrian continues doing push ups.

Adrian hears foot steps rushing down the hall. The door flings open.

"Again!" Erika scolds in exasperation. "Look, you have to get your rest! Don't you understand!"

Adrian quickly gets up as Erika approaches him. Defensively, he lifts up his arms and takes a few steps back.

"Erika, look. I'm better now, really." Adrian encounters the bed and is no longer able to retreat. Erika continues closing the distance between the two.

"No! This is only the second day. You still need to rest!" She cries trying to force a resisting Adrian onto the bed.

Adrian looks into her eyes and relents easily falling down. The sudden action causes Erika to stumble and fall over him.

"Why can't you understand that you need to rest?" she asks not bothering to get up. "You were like this yesterday too..."

She trails off remembering the multiple occasions Adrian tried to get out of bed.

Adrian then realizes her eye's are starting to get damp. He was completely unsure of himself, never before had he made a girl cry.

"I promise to stop." Adrian sighs.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, now wait here while I get your breakfast." Erika excuses herself.

Gloom jumps onto the bed and intently watches Adrian.

"Hey, I'm just sitting here. There's no need to use sleep powder on me again."

Pikachu, having heard the commotion, enters the room and jumps onto the foot of the bed.

Erika returns and Adrian asks, "How much longer until I am able to move about doctor?"

"At least two more days, Thursday at the latest."

Adrian freezes, 'Tuesday at best. No that too long, class starts tomorrow.'

"Doctor, I can't stay that long." Adrian panics.

"Because class starts Monday?" she laughs.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Adrian wonders unsure if he ever mentioned that he attends the academy.

"You talk in your sleep." she smiles.

'What did I say!' Adrian pales.

"Depending on how you are doing, I'll let you go tomorrow. But, you need to promise to rest once you get back and take better care of yourself. I'll have Gloom follow you back if you don't."

"Then would you mind if we had her battle along side us?" Adrian asks not considering the possibility of resting.

"Pika!" Pikachu hopes.

Erika bursts with laughter.

"If Gloom wishes to do so, then that would be fine." Erika responds regaining her breath.

"Gloom!" the pokemon happily states.

…..

"Not again!" Adrian hears Erika shout, "Gloom, do you think he escaped?"

"I'm here." Adrian announces standing in front of bathroom.

"Adri-kun! You weren't..." her voice trails off.

"I keep my promises." Adrian replies smiling gently.

"Yes, I'm glad to hear that." Erika gazes.

"So doctor, will I survive?" Adrian asks returning to bed.

"Well, let's see. You don't feel warm." Erika announces feeling the teens forehead. "But, just to be sure, you're going to need to eat my special diet."

"More miso soup?" he asks hopefully.

"Exactly." Erika says as Gloom walks in carrying a tray with the soup.

"Gloom gloom gloom."

"Why thank you nurse Gloom." the two say.

"Gloooo~m"

…..

Night falls and Adrian bids farewell to Erika.

"Don't forget your promise!" She calls out as he waves.

…..

'I've been bothering Erika too much.' guilt washes over Adrian as he reaches the gym gate.

Upon reaching the gate, Adrian pauses and peers around the corners. Confirming the area to be clear, Adrian continues back to the academy while trying to avoid others from noticing him.

'… Not that she can't handle herself.' Adrian chills recalling how Erika easily defeated a cloyster, charmeleon, and beedrill.

…..

Adrian escapes Celadon and continues for the academy.

'I'm in so much trouble... Well, maybe not, I am a failing student. Although, mom finds out, she's going to blow a fuse. I know, I'll tell them the truth. Now, how can I twist it?' Adrian's mind simulates various scenarios.

…..

"Adrian, where have you been?" Principe, the freshman principle demands to know.

'Wow, Principe caught me before I could even reach my dorm.' Adrian recalls being dragged away as he sits in Principe's office.

Standing behind Principle, Adrian see his homeroom teacher, Professor Hibiki.

'Must have been the security guard.' Adrian concludes.

""Well?"" the professors press.

Adrian sighs and says, "The past weekend I went out so that I could observe pokemon in their natural habitat and understand them better. However, I got sick. I was found and cared for until I recovered enough to come back. I'm very sorry for worrying you."

"Why didn't you contact the school?"

"The thought never occurred..."

"Adrian, there are clubs and remedial classes that let you do what you did. Why did you feel a need to do this alone?"

"...pride" Adrian lies. "Besides, I doubt anyone would want me go with them."

"How foolish. You do have friends in this academy. Get dinner and go to your room. As punishment, for the rest of the semester, you will no longer be allowed to travel on weekends."

Adrian excuses himself and leaves.

As Adrian walks down a hall, he wonders, 'Was that really a lie? I refuse to ask for help and want to show everyone that I'm just as good as they are. I want to make them regret doubting me. Even if I have to do it alone with my pokemon. That sounds a lot like pride and arrogance to me. Maybe, I am prideful...'

Adrian enters his room.

'Went I first started, that was how I felt, but now, it's different. Now, it doesn't feel like I'm alone anymore. I have... I have friends now.'

Adrian smiles as he remembers everyone he met on his journey.

As Adrian begins unpacking, he pulls out his phone. He then dials a number and waits for an answer.

"Hey, Erika? I made it back fine." Adrian says fulfilling his promise.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. I like it, but it doesn't say much about Adrian training his pokemon. It was suppose to be about him learning a lesson on how to better care for himself, but I get the feeling it turned into something. I'm a bit embarrassed on posting this. Over all, I think my chapters are starting to get a bit longer too. Well, until next time everyone. Let me know what you think.

Ja ne


	9. Week Nine

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday, October 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

by Adrimiz7

-Begin Week Nine-

"Before a trainer can effectively battle with a pokemon, the trainer must be as familiar as possible with the chosen pokemon." professor Sen explains to his class. "By knowing your pokemon, you will be able to strive for the best possible outcome in any situation you find yourself in."

'Battle tactics is starting to get interesting...' Adrian notes remembering earlier lesson covering basic and common trainer strategies.

"Take a gloom for example. This pokemon has a grass poison type combination and is well known for the fowl stench it produces. Even though it is a grass type pokemon, gloom cannot naturally learn razor leaf or vine whip. However, it can learn some powder attacks as well as acid, mega drain, petal dance, and solar beam. You must also take into consideration gloom's physical ability as well. With this info-"

The phone rings cutting off professor Sen.

"Just a moment class." He says answering the phone.

"Adrian, you are wanted in the head office." professor Sen announces hanging up the phone.

Some students snicker one saying, "That's what you get for skipping."

Adrian leaves the classroom clicking his tongue.

'Class was getting good for once too.'

…..

'This can't be good.' Adrian thinks standing outside the main office.

Adrian walks in and a secretary directs him to the principle's office.

Taking a deep breath, Adrian knocks on the door.

"Enter." the principle responds.

Adrian opens the door stepping into the room, but stops within the door frame.

"Erika..."

Adrian steps inside and shuts the door.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Adrian says turning to Erika.

"It was my pleasure. But, did you rest properly last night. You aren't cured yet." Erika gives a small smile.

"Ye~s, I rested." Adrian replies dragging his voice.

Adrian sits on a chair beside Erika and faces the principle.

A silence falls upon the room.

"You're taking the situation quite calmly." the principle states. "Were you expecting Miss Erika?"

"Not at all, I didn't expect anything like this." Adrian responds nonchalantly.

"You don't look surprised." The principle responds.

"I'm not."

"..." The principle remains silent.

'I get the feeling she's thinking I'm odd.'

"Adri-ku- Adrian-san, your reactions never cease to amaze me." Erika giggles.

Adrian smiles, 'She almost called me Adri-kun.'

Erika blushes in embarrassment from her mishap.

"How did you know? Adrian asks shyly. "I don't recall saying anything."

"Se~cret." Erika teases.

'My sleep talk!' Adrian's eyes widen. 'What else does she know!'

"A-hem" the principle clears his throat. "Then, this is the student you were talking about?"

"Yes." Erika quickly replies remembering the situation.

"My apologies Adrian, but Miss Erika here came describing a sick student she found but couldn't give me the full name. I received a report earlier describing your situation yesterday, so I called you for confirmation. You may return to your class now."

"If that's everything," Adrian says rising. "Erika, thank you again."

As Adrian steps outside the office, he takes a final glance at Erika.

'He could at least explain why she's dressed in our school uniform!'

As Adrian leaves the office, he fails to notice the suspicious smiles on the secretaries.

…..

"Adrian, pay attention!" professor Sen scolds Adrian moments after he returns from the principle's office.

Adrian gives the professor his attention for a few moments and drifts off again.

'I don't get it. Why the uniform...'

…..

Alone, Adrian stares out a window eating lunch in the cafeteria.

'I can't believe they kicked me out.' Adrian recalls the behavior of his pokemon as he sips his orange juice. 'I mentioned Erika is on campus and they went crazy.'

Adrian looks at neighboring table and sees Caitlin enjoying lunch with a guy.

'And that's why I have no one to eat lunch with.'

Adrian sighs.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I sit here?" a voice interrupts Adrian's thoughts.

"Sure, don't mind me." Adrian dully replies gazing at the sky.

"Here, are you sure?" another voice asks.

"Yes, the view of the forest makes this table perfect."

Adrian frowns recognizing the voice and manner of speaking. He turns to greet the person.

"Good afternoon, I am Erika-"

"The nature loving princess!" Samuel cuts in.

Adrian blinks and responds, "My name is Adrian, student of this school. Please, have a seat."

As Erika and Samuel seat themselves, Adrian wonders, 'Is Sam her guide? What has he told her!'

"What brings you to this academy?" Adrian asks noticing a commotion building.

"I have come to give lectures and observe the growth of the students. Please take care of me while I accomplish this task." Erika responds adding fuel to the commotion.

"Then, will you be staying in one of the guest rooms?"

"Yes."

"And the uniform... ?" Adrian trails off.

"This, it's to help me fit into the academy atmosphere and raise the moral of the students." Erika hushes her voice whispering, "Also, I've always wanted to wear a high school uniform."

'Being a young gym leader must be difficult.' Adrian concludes.

"It suits you quite well, you look just like a student."

The commotion stops at Adrian's comment. All students shift their attention onto Adrian.

"Adrian, what are you saying!" Samuel cries.

"We're very sorry about this Miss Erika." Jarod apologizes suddenly appearing.

"Ah yes," Erika ignores Samuel's out burst, "You most likely know this student, but this is Samuel. Since I don't know this academy very well, he was appointed as my guide. I was impressed to discover he was the top of his class."

'Something about her smile seems off...' Adrian feels. 'I think... she stressed the word top.'

"That's right," Samuel changes his tone. "But, the main reason they appointed me as Miss Erika's guide was so that I could learn from her. The school officials have high expectations for me."

"Show them you're the man, Sam." Jarod cheers slapping Samuel on the back. "Show them that trainers are made, not born."

The two students give Adrian a slight glare hidden from Erika's view.

Adrian accepts the glare and rises, "I'm sorry, but I must get to class. It was a pleasure meeting you, Erika."

"Yes, maybe we'll speak again. I hope you'll enjoy my lectures."

'I'm being paranoid.' Adrian musses walking away, 'There's nothing wrong with her smile.'

During the rest of the day's classes, many student approach Adrian asking why Erika sat with him during lunch.

"Must be a charity case from the school." many of the students conclude.

'Well, I do hold the record for most losses since the academy's foundation.' Adrian dirges.

…..

"Do you guys mind if we end practice early today? I want to hear Erika's lecture." Adrian asks his pokemon.

Immediately, the pokemon return themselves to their pokeballs.

"That... answers that..." Adrian states in shock.

…..

"Dang! That line is long." Adrian states in dumb-foundation as he stares at the auditorium.

Emerging from the auditorium is a line over three blocks longs.

'What, has everyone in this school shown up? There's no way the auditorium will be able to fit everyone inside.'

Adrian takes a last look at the line

"Pff" Adrian puffs.

'Most of the guys are in the first half and the girls are in the back.'

Adrian walks away.

'The lecture starts at seven.' Adrian recalls looking up the time on his pokegear. 'That leaves me thirty minutes to find another way in.'

Adrian circles the auditorium in search of another entrance. Suspecting the doors would be watch, he looks for an obscure window.

'That one will do.'

"Come out Haunter. Haunter, can you go inside and unlock that window for me?"

"Haun Haunter."

"Thank you~."

Haunter opens the window, and Adrian climbs in.

Adrian returns Haunter to his pokeball, shuts the window, and discovers he is in a storage room.

Adrian finds the door and presses his ear against it. Failing to hear anything, he opens the door a little and continues to listen. Confident the hall is empty, Adrian exits the room and finds a side door to the auditorium. Quietly, he opens the door and sneaks inside.

'The side doors are designed for discreet entrances, so no one should see me enter.'

Adrian enters and takes a seat on the ground.

'Best of all, no one can see me thanks to this wall blocking the light from when the door opens.'

Adrian pulls out his pokegear.

'Six, fifty-seven, just made it.'

"Greetings, I am Erika of the Celadon City Gym." Adrian hears the lecture begin.

"Gloom!" a gloom announces from the stage.

A loud roar emerges from the students.

"We love you Erika!" "Erika, marry me!" "How long are you staying?" "Erika!" were some of the cries Adrian hears.

The commotion dies down and Erika continues with her speech.

"The reason for my visit is to address a problem inherent among young trainers, and academy students. I myself have only recently discovered how serious of a problem this is. During the past weekend-"

'Wait, she doesn't mean-?' Adrian wonders.

"I came across a trainer who failed to properly care for himself. He could have died had he not been rescued. I wish to address this problem to prevent any such cases from emerging again. Furthermore, I shall remain on this academy until Sunday night to watch over the progress being made and aid your journey as future trainers-"

'Yep, she does.' Adrian sighs.

"Before I continue with my lecture, are there any questions? Yes, the man in back."

"I don't understand, didn't this person realize his own condition. Can anyone really be so foolish as to risk their own life?"

'Yeah, me.'

"I was also surprised by this person's stupidity-"

'I'm sorry for being stupid...'

"However, as I learned more about the person, I discovered that his desire for strength stemmed from a constant pressure to not fall behind.

'I never told her any of this...'

"Sounds like an inferiority complex." some students joke. Snickering occurs in response.

"This brings me to a key issue. Everyone please, when you see a classmate or student struggling, whether to maintain their position or advance forward, help them by not placing unneeded pressure on them. Offer them your support, but don't drown them in your expectations. Remember, everyone walks a different path to become full fledged trainers. Sometimes those paths greatly differ from the one you are walking. As long as they love pokemon, then there is no need to expect anything else from the trainer."

Erika continues her lecture addressing issues of proper body care, health management, nutrition, and pokemon care. She concludes the lecture by informing everyone of her schedule while at the academy.

"I will now answer any open questions."

"Yes, the lady in blue."

"Hi, I'm wondering, can we expect any promising trainers with all eight gym badges at this year's League?"

"I have faced many strong trainers this past year, only about a dozen have left an impression on me. Information from the other gym leaders suggest that less than a hand full of them are succeeding in defeating the gym leaders."

'One of them has got to be Duck.' Adrian proudly believes in his friend.

"Yes, in the front right."

"Do you train pokemon from the other regions?"

"Very observant. The pokemon league has declared that during gym battles, gym leaders can only use pokemon native to their region. Outside of sanctioned gym battles, gym leaders can train any pokemon they desire. In my case, all my pokemon are native to Kanto due to my inability to travel to another region..." Towards the end of her response, Erika's tone saddens ever so slightly.

The questions continue until Erika dismisses everyone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today and please remember what we've gone over. I hope to see you through out this week and work along side of each of you."

The assembly ends and the students rise and begin returning to their dorms. Adrian uses the commotion to mix in with the students and leave from the front door. Making it back to his room, he calls Erika.

"Hello, this is Erika speaking."

"I'm sorry for being stupid."

"...Fufuahahahahaha." she laughs. "Adri-kun, I didn't see you at the lecture. But, I'm glad you could make it."

"Is that chanting common?"

"Unfortunately yes, I find it quiet embarrassing."

"How do you like the academy after one day?"

"About that, would you mind meeting me in front of the school gate."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Adrian hangs up and takes a look at the time.

'Eight forty-seven, It's still early!'

…..

"It's been some week." Adrian reminisces with his pokemon. "Erika showing up really changed the atmosphere. I've never seen the other students so motivated."

Adrian falls back landing on his bed.

"It's been crazy." Adrian sighs, "Does everyone go crazy when a celebrity shows up? But, this was the most fun I've ever had at the academy."

Adrian rises and changes into his uniform. His pokemon look at him curiously.

"Guys, I explained it to you yesterday. Whenever the academy has visitors, students are required to wear their uniforms at all times, even on weekends. With today being Erika's last day here, the expectations are even higher."

…..

Adrian enters homeroom and sits at his desk.

"I wish Hibiki would show up already!" A student exclaims.

"Yeah, the only reason we have homeroom on the weekend is to know the schedule."

"What's there to know? Since Thursday, the upper classes have been hosting matches before Erika."

"I've heard that the top students get to challenge her for a gym badge."

"Really! Has anyone told Sam?"

…..

"So this is where we'll be battling." Adrian over hears a student rejoice.

"Well, what did you expect?" Another student responds, "Is there anywhere better than the Colosseum?"

"Time to show Erika my good side!"

Adrian looks to bleachers and sees Erika sitting under a small tent. Sitting beside her is Gloom.

"Attention students," Principe calls out emerging next to Erika, "we will now begin the battles. When I call out your names, please approach the ring here below the stands. We will then provide you with a pokemon and you may start battling. Personal owners will be allowed to use their own pokemon, however, the opposing trainer will be given the type advantage. First up-"

Adrian sighs, 'This is going to be a long morning.'

…..

"Adrian Kapa and Kyle Olice." Principe calls.

Adrian easily hears the comments of his fellow students as he enters the rings and is given his pokemon.

"Easy win."

"I kinda feel bad for Adrian. Getting humiliated like this."

"Really, I think it'll be funny."

"Mehh."

Adrian takes a side peek at Erika who seems confused at the student's reactions. He then sees Hibiki and Principe explain his circumstances to her.

"Really!" Adrian can hear her say.

"Hauuu..." Adrian sighs over the laughter among the students.

"Match start!" Principe declares.

"Come on out!" Adrian calls revealing a bulbasaur.

"Bring it on!" Kyle cries summoning a squirtle.

"Bite, Squirtle!" Kyle commands.

"Vine whip, don't let him get close!" Adrian counters.

Instead, Bulbasaur counters with a powder.

"Block it with bubble!"

Bubbles come out of Squirtle's mouth preventing any powder from reaching the pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!"

Instead, Bulbasaur unleashes vine whip.

"Skull bash!"

Squirtle charges past the vines and rams into Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner is Kyle!" Principe announces.

"Wow, even with the type advantage, he lost." Adrian hears an upperclassman muttering.

"How embarrassing." Another one says.

Adrian sighs irritatedly, 'That's right. I'm weak and pathetic. I'm just going to loose the next four matches so why even bother having me battle.'

"Next is-"

…..

Not having anyone to eat lunch with, Adrian sits off on the side. Lonely, he looks around for Caitlin. Adrian finds Caitlin chatting with a lunch date and decides not to approach her. He then looks to Erika and sees her and Samuel enjoying lunch with the professors.

"Gehhh!" Adrian growls looking off to the side.

'Just a few more hours and then the badge battles.'

Adrian imagines the top ten students battling against Erika and gets even angrier.

"Tch" he clicks his tongue.

'Just three more battles.'

…..

"Now for the final match before the gym challenge." Principe announces.

"Last one." Adrian whispers to himself walking to the arena.

"Jim Slovak and Rachel Noeafle."

Adrian glares, 'Final match! I've only had four battles!'

…..

"Winner, Erika!" Principe declares, "Now for the final match. Samuel Roberts, please come forth."

"If possible, I would like to make this into a double battle." Erika suddenly announces.

"Would you care to explain what you have in mind, Miss Erika?" Principe asks.

"Samuel and I will both select someone as a partner and then do battle. If they win, I'll give them both the rainbow badge."

"And if your team wins?"

"I shall allow that person a battle for the rainbow badge as well."

"Samuel, do you accept Erika's proposition?" Principe asks.

"Of course," Sam grins, "and I want Jarod to be my partner."

The students cheer in excitement.

"Then who would you like to battle with, Miss Erika? Has anyone in particular stood out?" Principe asks.

"There was one person who stood out to me." Erika announces, "Although, not because of his victories. Instead, because of his determination to continue despite knowing the results of his four matches, I would like the honor to fight along side Adrian Kapa."

'Did she... I think she... stressed the number four.'

Immediately, the students begin to gossip.

"Adrian! Him of all people!"

"Well, I suppose if I never knew Adrian and saw him battle, it'd leave an impression on me too."

"But she said four times, did Adrian only battle four times."

"Better question, she counted?"

"I refuse." Adrian interjects.

'She's being nosy.'

"""What!""" everyone in the stadium cries in shock.

"A-Adrian, what are you saying. Do you have a reason for this?" Principe demands to know.

"I believe I understand." Erika calmly interrupts, "As we all saw, no pokemon would listen to him and no trainer can exist without loyal pokemon. Therefore, for this match I shall allow you to fight with my ever loyal Gloom."

"Gloo~m!" The pokemon agrees.

'She sounds... angry' Adrian notices a subtle change in her voice and smile.

"I accept." Adrian sighs.

'I really rather not...'

"This'll be good." the students agree among themselves.

Adrian meets with Erika on the arena and Gloom walks up to him.

"Is something bothering you?" Adrian whispers. "You seem angry."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, Adrian." Erika whispers back keeping her smile.

Adrian chills, 'This is worse than those gyarados...'

"Besides it's not like I ever lie." She says turning her attention to the arena. "Or keep secrets."

Instinctively, Adrian reaches out and grabs her arm. "I'm... sorry." He apologizes.

"If you'll... let me," Adrian struggles to find words, "I'll tell you the truth... about everything."

"You better, Adri-kun." Erika replies refacing him. "Tonight."

'Tonight...' the word repeats itself in Adrian's mind.

"If both sides are ready, we shall begin the match." Principe announces.

Erika and Adrian remember themselves and face their opponents.

'They're really angry...' Adrian notes his opponents.

"Who does he think he is, being so familiar with Erika?"

"I think he deserves to die."

"The creep, he just reached out and grabbed her."

Adrian feels his skin crawl from all the hostility and sighs.

"Kill him, Sam!"

"Crush Adrian!"

"Jarod, show no mercy!"

'That's not fair Erika,' Adrian sighs, 'I can't get angry at you for this if you pout like that...'

"Then please send out your pokemon now!" Principe begins the match.

"Go, Beedrill!" Samuel calls.

"Get ready, Magmar!" Jarod calls.

"Gloom!" Adrian announces.

"Bulbasaur!" Erika announces.

"Both Sam and Jarod have the type advantage here." Principe narrates, "What will Erika and Adrian do?"

"Gloom, double team!" Adrian cries out.

Gloom's afterimage protects her from Beedrill's surprise blitzkrieg.

"Gloom, mega drain!" Adrian calls a retort.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf Magmar!" Erika commands taking advantage of Jarod's shock to Adrian's quick battle sense.

Magmar getting hit brings Jarod's attention to the battle field. "Magmar, fire punch!"

"Gloom, grass knot Magmar!" Adrian calls ignoring Beedrill.

Magmar trips falling onto his face.

"Beedrill, brick break on Gloom!" Samuel roars angry at Adrian ignoring him.

"Bulbasuar, razor leaf Beedrill!"

Leaves shoot out cutting into Beedrill's side.

"Gloom, mega drain, both of them!" Adrian commands.

"Both Erika and Adrian are off to an amazing start thanks to their team work! This is quiet an upstart, who knew Adrian was such a capable battler?" Principe continues narrating. "Although, for some reason, Adrian has yet to use Gloom's other attacks. Could he be planning to surprise us with something?"

'Attacks, what can Gloom do?' Adrian racks his mind for information about Gloom. 'There was a lesson on Gloom earlier this week, but I can't remember it!'

Beedrill and Magmar both rise from the ground. Anger and frustration is evident on Samuels and Jarods' faces.

"Beedrill!"

"Magmar!"

"Twin needle!"

"Fire spin!"

""Substitute!"" Erika and Adrian call out in unison.

The attacks destroy the substitutes..

"Mega drain!"

"Leech seed!"

Adrian and Erika use the opening to restore their health.

"Sunny day!" Jarod calls losing himself to rage. "Now flamethrower Magmar! Defeat that worm!"

"Beedrill, giga impact!" Samuel roars, "Crush him, crush him into the ground!"

"Gloom, double team!" Adrian calls

'Did Gloom get... faster?' Adrian notes at Gloom's increase of speed.

"Bulbasaur, protect!" Erika calls.

The attacks ignore Bulbasaur and instead focus on Gloom's clones.

""Solar beam!"" Erika and Adrian call out.

""Rock smash!"" Samuel and Jarod command their pokemon to counter.

The beams collide with the rocks and creating an explosion.

As the dust settles, Gloom begins to glow. Everyone gasps and Gloom's shape begins to change. Slowly, she begins to shrink and flowers grow on her head. The light fades, and a petal skirt reveals itself over her legs.

"Bel-lossom!" the new pokemon announces.

"Amazing!" Principe cries out, "The combination of sunny day and solar beams reflecting off of the rocks from rock smash has created a situation where a sun stone's radiation being emitted was copied! Because of this, Gloom has evolved into a beautiful Bellossom!"

"Bellossom... Bell-awesome." Adrian jokes to himself on the side.

Many who hear the joke make a face in complaint. Erika, also hearing the joke, giggles. Many students, including Adrian, give a look of dumb-foundation.

'It wasn't even funny...' Adrian tells himself.

Many students begin commenting on Adrian causing Gloom evolve.

"He forced the evolution."

"What a despicable person."

"Gloom is Erika's favorite pokemon too."

"Her first pokemon if I recall correctly."

"He better take responsibility for this."

"The creep."

"Can't be forgiven."

Adrian panics, 'I got the feeling the she and Gloom were close, but I didn't know any of that. Now I"m expected to take responsibility? How am I suppose to do that? It was an accident, I didn't make her evolve!'

Adrian glances at Erika who merely smiles back.

'She doesn't... seem upset.'

"And the battle resumes!" Principe announces bring back everyone's attention to the battle at hand.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" Erika calls.

"Magmar, flame burst!"

Magmar's flames burn threw the leaves.

"Beedrill, poison jab!" Beedrill zips threw the opening strait for Bellossom.

"Bellossom, leaf storm!"

The sudden attack disrupts Beedrill causing it crash into the ground.

"Magmar!" Jarod cries at his defeat to Erika's Bulbasaur.

"Beedrill! Get up!" Samuel calls.

Beedrill slowly begins to rise feeding of his trainer's anger. With each movement, the pokemon regains energy.

"Bellossom! Hyp-stun spore!" Adrian changes his attack.

Beedrill's movements slow.

"Beedrill, hyper beam!" Samuel calls for a point blank shot.

The beam fires. When the light clears, Bellossom is no longer there.

'Just made it.' Adrian breaths in relief.

"Adrian has forfeited the match!" Principe judges, "The act of recalling a pokemon to dodge an attack is a violation of battling rules!"

Adrian tosses a pokeball revealing Bellossom who is perfectly fine.

'Better then letting Bellossom get hurt.'

"However, Beedrill is no longer able to battle. Therefore, the winner is Erika."

Bellossom returns to Adrian's side.

Picking her up, Adrian comments, "You know, I don't recall you smelling as a gloom."

"She was trained to control the strength of her aroma. I received complaints from my maids and visitors who would admire the garden." Erika whispers.

"Thank you for allowing me to fight with Bellossom." Adrian says in a voice everyone can hear.

"It was no problem Adrian-san. Fighting along side you was a pleasure. Good luck with the rest of your studies."

Adrian returns Bellossom and steps to the side.

'Since I lost, I don't have to battle her afterwords.' Adrian smiles to himself.

"He only won because of Gloom."

"He clearly followed Erika's lead."

"Gloom did all the work."

"Give him any other pokemon, and he'll lose."

"He can't train pokemon to save his life."

"Still a loser."

Hearing those remarks, Adrian's smile stiffens.

'Typical...' Adrian laments feeling anger welling up inside of him.

…..

Adrian paces around his room preparing to visit Erika as he promised. The lights were turned off, all that was left was for him to leave. Although Adrian has a plan on how to sneak out, he was feeling nervous about attempting it.

Adrian takes a deep breath, "Ok Fearow, you know what to do right?"

"Row."

"Good." Adrian breaths, and opens his window.

Fearow jumps outside and Adrian leans out the window. Fearow grabs onto Adrian's shoulders and flies off into the night sky.

"To Celadon city Fearow!" Adrian voice quivers.

…..

"Don't worry Fearow" Adrian reassures his pokemon, his voice still shaking. "I trust you and know you won't drop me. It's just, I've never done this before."

"Once I get use to this, I'll be fine. Just give me few minutes." Adrian says looking down at the tree tops below him.

'Am I reassuring Fearow, or myself?' Adrian questions himself.

…..

Fearow arrives at Celadon city and lands in front of Erika's gym.

Adrian knocks and immediately the door slides open.

'Was Erika waiting for me?' Adrian wonders.

"Adri-kun wel- Adri-kun are you well? You seem shaken and pale." Erika voices concern.

"I'm fine." Adrian forces himself to say.

"Just our first time flying." Adrian gestures to Fearow.

"Come in, please, and have a seat." Erika tries to comfort her guest.

The two enter and seat themselves.

"Well?" Erika demands.

Breathing, Adrian begins. "Might as well start at the beginning. You probably know by now, the Kapa professors are my parents and Skye is my older sister."

"Yes, the principle informed me. I was a bit surprised. I waited, but you didn't say anything all week."

'I was suppose to tell her!' The information confuses Adrian.

"I don't like telling people. They tend to assume I'm some super amazing trainer." Adrian recalls the high expectations held of him when he first enrolled at the academy. "A lot of the professors are pretty disappointed that I'm not her. Instead, I'm one of the failing students."

"I was very surprised to learn that as well. When you came to challenge me, I thought you were one of you academy's best students since you had your own pokemon. Then when you got sick, something seemed off. I thought you were trying to match everyone's expectations."

"I mentioned the academy... Anyway, no. I decided to venture out and learn on my own how to be trainer. I had trouble understanding the academy's method. Since then, I've been understanding the world of pokemon much better. I've also made my own friends and irreplaceable partners. Thanks for not saying anything to the academy."

"How are.. your parents taking this?" Erika asks.

"Haha," Adrian laughs dryly, "Haven't told them. They'd flip. They think I'm some superstar too."

"And just like mine, you don't see them on holidays either so they can't ask?"

"Yep."

"Then, what are you planning to do, Adri-kun?"

"Continue traveling and training with my pokemon. Then we'll challenge the pokemon league after collecting the eight gym badges."

"And the academy?"

"I live there." Adrian's voice full of contempt.

"You don't mind how they treat you? The way everyone acts, it is very appealing." Erika lowers her voice. "When everyone was eating lunch earlier, I looked over, the face you were making... It scared me. Also..."

"Also?" Adrian asks.

"When you were sick. In your nightmares, you spoke about the academy. Your voice.. it was full hatred and anger. You shouldn't... hold such anger inside yourself." Erika sadly whispers.

"If I want to continue traveling with my pokemon, I have to endure it." Adrian resigns himself, "For them, anything is worth it."

"Anything..." Adrian repeats clenching his fists while losing himself in his own thoughts.

"Adri-kun..." Erika says sadly, her eyes glowing.

…..

Adrian lays on his bed. Erika had offered him the use of a guest room, but he had classes to attend the next day.

'Erika wasn't mad, just upset I hadn't trusted her with the truth." Adrian thinks over the conversation. 'I should... apologize to Duck too. These are my friends, I should... trust them like a friend.'

"I have friends." Adrian whispers to himself rejoicing.

Adrian recalled his childhood. Due to his parents being professors, he didn't get the chance to make any deep friendships. Then, because of his sister, other would begin see him as someone he wasn't. But now, Adrian felt that the situation was finally starting to change.

With that thought, Adrian drifts to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Finally, the chapter is done. We now know a bit more about Adrian's background. Although there some repeat from the first chapter, now that I think about it, this could have been a good place to put some of the information from the first chapter and made the first chapter more action oriented. Well, this is a learning process. But, there is a bit of a dilemma, Adrian can't travel on weekends anymore. What will he do now? Then again, if you've been paying attention to the calendar date, you may already have an idea.


	10. Week Ten

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday, October 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

by Adrimiz7

-Begin week ten-

Adrian has breakfast in the cafeteria. For some reason, his fellow students are energetically moving with excitement.

"I can't wait!" a student exclaims.

"Yeah, it's finally here."

"Erika coming was an excelsior lead in to this week."

'What are they going on about?' Adrian wonders.

Adrian rises to look for Caitlin.

'Maybe she could explain.'

"Cinnabar Island, here we come!" Adrian hears another student say.

Adrian pauses.

'Shoot, I completely forgot about the class trip!' Adrian scolds himself.

Adrian quickly finishes his breakfast and rushes back to his room.

'Gotta pack, gotta pack, gotta pack!' Adrian panics.

…..

In his room, Adrian packs shorts, t-shirts, and swim wear. His pokemon look at him questioningly.

"You realize it's winter." Weepingbell says with his face.

"Oh, you guys don't know." Adrian realizes, "Cinnabar Island, where we're going, is a volcano island. The volcano keeps the area nice and warm year round. Therefore, the beach stays open even in the winter. Then at night, the air cools down enough making it perfect for hot spring bathing."

…..

Adrian stands on the edge of the S.S. Suijin and deeply inhales the salty air. In his hands is a brochure stating all the attractions of the island.

'There's the science lab, a burned down mansion, a volcano, hot springs, the beach, and a gym. There's quite a bit to do.'

"Neh, I'll worry about that later." Adrian yawns entering the ship.

'Instead, maybe the captain can tell me stories about rare water pokemon...'

…..

"Ok class," Principe announces, "You are free to roam the island for the rest of the day. Just return to this hotel by ten, tomorrow we will begin the island tour."

The teenagers break off into groups and prepare tp explore the island.

"Let's check out the mansion first." many resolve.

"To the beach!" others exclaim.

'I think I'll go to the lab first.' Adrian decides. 'It should be in this direction.'

…..

"Found it." Adrian happily declares. He opens the door and walks in.

"Can I help you?" A secretary asks.

"Yes, what kind of laboratory is this?"

"We focus our research on pokemon fossils."

Adrian blinks, "Like this one?" He fishes out the fossil Bill gave him long ago.

The secretary freezes, "Tha-that fossil. It's a Dome fossil! Come this way, please!"

Lost in excitement, the secretary drags Adrian down the hall.

'Where is he taking me?'

They walk into a room with large tubes. The tubes are full with a strange green blue liquid.

'What the heck is this?' Adrian wonders.

"Professor!" the secretary cries, "Come quick, this boy has a Dome fossil!"

"A Dome fossil? Excellent!" a deep voice replies.

From around the corner emerges a thick mustached scientist. If Adrian had to guess, he would place the man as being in his fifties.

"Welcome," scientist exclaims. "I am Dr. Extin. May I see that fossil of yours?"

Adrian hands over his fossil and waits as Dr. Extin examines it.

"Yes, I believe we can bring this one back. What do you say, want to bring this fellow back- I apologize, but what is your name?"

"I'm Adrian. What do you mean by bring it back?"

"Your fossil, we can revive the pokemon contained in this fossil. Would you like for us to do so?"

"That would be wicked!" Adrian exclaims in excitement. "But, how?"

"Great, come this way." Dr. Extin laughs.

Dr. Extin leads Adrian to a group of machines.

"First, we place the fossil on this scanner." Extin places the fossil in a box like contraption and presses a button.

From the glass, Adrian sees a neon green light engulf his fossil.

"The scanner examines the fossil for any impurities that need to be removed. Then we place the fossil in an oxygen chamber over there."

"Beep." The scanner rings.

Dr. Extin removes the fossil and places it within an oxygen chamber.

"Here, the impurities of the fossil are cleaned away leaving behind only the pokemon's remains. This is done with pressurized oxygen. Depending on how the fossil is preserved, it may take a few hours. Your fossil, however, is pretty clean so it should only be a few more minutes."

"Boop" The oxygen chamber rings.

Dr. Extin takes the fossil and places it within one of the tubes.

"The liquid in this tube helps dissolve the fossil and exposes the trapped DNA. The computer reads the DNA and uses the information to create a new pokemon here in the neighboring tube next to the fossil. The second tube is rich in amino acids which are necessary to build the new pokemon."

Adrian stares at the second tube and realizes the color of the liquid is different from blue green. Instead, the color is a dark yellow green.

"Give it some time, and a new pokemon will be born here in this tube. The length depends on the complexity of the pokemon being revived. Just check in tomorrow and I'll be able to give you a more accurate reading on when to expect the pokemon."

"Great, thanks."

"But, before you go. Just in case the pokemon is finished before tomorrow, do you have a pokeball to store it in?"

"I have this lure ball, but I'm saving it for a water pokemon."

"Well then, this is perfect. Most fossils found in Kanto are water rock pokemon. It is highly likely this pokemon will be of the water type as well."

"Awesome!" Adrian exclaims handing over his lure ball.

"By the way," Adrian asks, "is there anything I could do to help out?"

"Hmmm, at the moment no. But tomorrow, there might be someone here who could uses your help."

"Then, I'll be back tomorrow." Adrian declares as he excuses himself.

Adrian returns to the hotel and enters his room. Luckily, no one wants to be his room mate leaving him with a private room.

"Come on out guys." Adrian calls his pokemon.

Making themselves comfortable, they each drift off to sleep.

…..

Adrian awakens, recalls his pokemon, and proceeds to the lounge for breakfast.

Adrian finishes his meal and heads to the main lobby. There, he and other students wait for the day's lessons to begin.

…..

The students divide into seven groups. In Adrian's group, there are fifteen students who are being lead by Jasmine, the history professor.

"Look around everyone." Jasmine announces, "the students beside you will be your team for the rest of the week."

Adrian looks around and spots Samuel, Jarod, and Caitlin.

'How fun...' Adrian laments.

"Come along now," Jasmine calls, "we have quite a bit to cover today."

As they begin walking into town, Jasmine continues, "First, we're going to start with the laboratories."

'Uh oh.' Adrian panics.

"Here on Cinnabar Island, the researchers focus on pokemon fossils." Jasmine continues, "Eventually, they found a way to clone fossilized pokemon. Because of this, trainers can raise and battle with pokemon that have gone long extinct. This exciting thought has led many trainers onto archeological digs for fossils."

"One day, I'll find one too." Samuel shouts out.

'We're here.' Adrian recognizes the lab from the other day. 'If Dr. Extin is here... No!'

"Well class, let's go inside." Jasmine enters the building.

The students file inside with Adrian entering last. Once inside, Adrian darts for a bathroom he saw the other day.

Adrian holds his breath as he leans against the door. Straining his ears, he tries to listen in on the lecture being held in the hall.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Extin. He is the head researcher on this island." Jasmine introduces their host.

"Welcome everyone, we've got a treat for you today. Just last night, a trainer came in with a fossil which we are currently reviving. Once we step into the revival room, you'll be able to see the pokemon as it forms. Right this way please."

As Adrian listens, he hears the group walk away. He opens the door slightly and looks around. Not seeing anyone, Adrian steps out in relief.

'Wait, that's my pokemon they're all going to ogle at!' Adrian realizes.

As Adrian is about to run after the group he stops.

'But I can't just jump out there...'

Deciding he can't just stand there in the lobby, Adrian walks down the hall as well, albeit at a slower pace. All the while, he is trying to come up with a solution to his problem.

"Odd, didn't anyone realize I left the group..." the thought occurs to Adrian.

…..

"-ver here we have our scanner." Adrian hears Dr. Extin explain to the class from behind the door.

'I can't just stand out here. If I skip, then I'll get in trouble.' Adrian thinks, 'But, going in is worse. Arghh, what do I do?'

Adrian hears foot steps coming and proceeds further down the hall. To his side, he sees a door and enters.

Inside, Adrian notices that everyone is looking threw a window. Curios, Adrian looks threw the window as well.

"What... is that?" Adrian asks in shock.

Before Adrian is an image of a larva like creature beginning to grow a shell. On the side, he could read statistics about the organism. Most of it, however, made no sense to him.

"Don't you understand the magnificence before you!" A person passionately exclaims turning around.

"Not in the slightest..." Adrian meekly replies. Although he could withstand be harassed, this was Adrian's first time facing such passion.

"Youth!" another man tuts.

"Come here boy!" another man drags Adrian to the screen. "This here is life!"

"Li-life..." Adrian repeats, his voice shaking.

'They aren't being violent. I don't know what to do. How do I get out of this mess?'

"Ah, professor!" the first man shouts. "Come please, explain to this child the miracle he beholds!"

Adrian turns and see a woman wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"I'm sorry child," the scientist apologizes upon seeing Adrian's face, "these men mean no harm. My name is Rachel and I'm one of Dr. Extin's scientists. These men are just enthusiastic. It's the first time they get to see a pokemon cloned from a fossil."

Adrian breaths in relief.

'So they're just pokemon enthusiasts. Good people in other words.'

"They're even more excited due to some special statistics about this fossil."

"Special statistics?" Adrian asks.

"Yes, according to this data, this pokemon, Kabutops, was rare in that it could learn ice based attacks such as icy wind and aurora beam."

"That doesn't look like a kabutops." Adrian questions while recording this new information on his pokedex.

"Well yes, this is a clone of the original pokemon. Clone pokemon, although they possesses the same potential as the originals, still have to start from scratch. It all depends on how their trainers raise them."

"So it's up to the trainer... Awesome!" Adrian concludes. "But why is this kabutops rare?"

"Kabutops are unable to learn those two attacks. They can only learn them by breeding with other pokemon of different species. This isn't something that occurs very often in the wild."

'So this is my pokemon.' Adrian stares. Happiness flows inside of him.

"So you do understand!" the men rejoice.

"Child, this is your fossil, no?" Rachel asks, "If I recall correctly, you brought it in last night."

"Yeah, coming here was one o-" Adrian stops realizing what he is saying.

By then, all eyes in the room are shining and on him.

"Perfect, come with me. Dr. Extin is expecting you."

Scientist Rachel takes Adrian's hand and leads him to a corridor.

…..

"Doctor," Rachel calls out interrupting Dr. Extin's speech.

'No no no nooo!' Adrian silently moans.

"Ah Rachel, I see you found a student." Dr. Extin cuts off Rachel. "Greetings young man, I am Dr. Extin. Did you get lost on the way here?"

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom and when I came out, everyone was gone." Adrian admits.

'Ehh, is he... acting?'

"Well then, you're in for a treat today. As I told your classmates, there is currently a kabuto in the process of being cloned. Not only that, but according to some of our exams, it appears that this kabuto is rare, she has some special characteristics." Dr. Extin smiles.

"That's great." Adrian replies.

'What the heck is going on!'

…..

Dr. Extin finishes his speech and leads the group further into the laboratory. Adrian, feeling uncomfortable at the front and near Dr. Extin, brings up the rear.

Someone suddenly places a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

Adrian looks over and jumps.

"Pro-professor Oak!" Adrian stammers shock evident on his face.

"Why, hello there, Adrian. I see that you met Dr. Extin." Professor Oak whispers in good nature.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Adrian quickly stammers.

"Calm down, calm down." Professor Oak laughs, "There have been rumors of a mysterious pokemon located on the eastern coast of the island. However, when I arrived, Dr. Extin asked me to examine a special kabuto he's cloning. When I accepted, I didn't realize this was your pokemon. Yet, the moment I saw you panicking outside, I understood everything."

"Thank you for helping me." Adrian bows understanding Dr. Extin's behavior.

'I would be so dead if Professor Oak wasn't here.' Adrian admits to himself.

"Now, since your here, would you mind helping me by looking into that mysterious pokemon?"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure."

"Good, find me after your lessons end, I'll be in the laboratory. I'll explain everything then."

…..

"Ah, Adrian!" Dr. Extin greets, "Welcome back. You're kabuto will be ready in two days."

"That's great Doctor!" Adrian grins in anticipation.

"Now then," Professor Oak starts, "Adrian, as I've mentioned there are rumors of a pokemon located on the eastern shore. The lab work here is very demanding so I would like for you to investigate those rumors."

"Of course, what does the pokemon look like?"

"Well, that's one of the tasks we want you to look into. There have been a couple of reports, but each seems to describe a different pokemon."

"Then, couldn't this be a ditto?"

"That is a possibility, however, whenever this specific pokemon appears strange events tend to occur." Dr. Extin adds.

"What kind?"

"This is what we've been able to surmise so far." Professor Oak reads from a paper, "First, this pokemon only appears along the eastern shore of the island. To find it, you must be ankle to waist deep in the water. Second, this pokemon can change it's appearance. It's appearances aren't limited to pokemon. Third, when this pokemon appears, electrical devices tend to glitch or malfunction. Fourth, trainers have reported capturing this pokemon, however, the pokemon seems to have disappeared from the pokeball by the time the trainers retrieve the pokeball."

Professor Oak hands the document to Adrian.

"Number three..." Adrian begins, "This means no one can take a picture of it, doesn't it? How do we know this isn't a practical joke?"

"To be honest, Adrian," Professor Oak replies, "we don't. As researchers, it isn't our job to judge whether rumors are true or not."

"No," Dr. Extin continues, "as researchers we strive for the truth hidden beneath rumors regardless of where that may lead us."

'That's... so cool.' Adrian awes.

…..

Adrian stands on the eastern shore of the island surveying the beach before him. The land before him is vacant, void of human development.

'Looks like this spot is pretty secluded.'

Adrian stores his socks and shoes in his bag and proceeds onto the beach.

"Hey professor! Wait!" a voice calls.

A teen comes into Adrian's view and stops.

"Professor," The teen huffs, "are you... also looking... into... the strange pokemon?"

Adrian smiles to himself.

'Looks like the disguise worked.'

"_Great, but we can't have you go out like this." Professor Oak informs Adrian, "It's quite possible your fellow classmates will be there looking into the rumor as well. You're going to need a disguise."_

"_Which is why we prepared these for you." Dr. Extin holds out a white lab coat, an outdoors cap, and sun glasses. "With these, you look like a professional researcher."_

…..

"It's debatable on whether that pokemon exists or not, but I am here to find the truth." Adrian replies pocketing his hands within his lab coat.

'I feel so cool right now!' Adrian celebrates within himself.

"Fuzz." the teen complains and leaves.

'What was that about?'

…..

Adrian wades back and forth threw the water for a few hours. He emerges from the water sighing.

'Nothing, guess I'll come back tomorrow.'

…..

'Maybe I'll find something today.' Adrian hopes on his third day of searching.

Adrian enters the water and begins to walk down the shore.

Suddenly, a water column rises.

Instinctively, Adrian takes a defensive posture while grabbing a pokeball.

The water falls off the column leaving behind a tower of blocks.

"Blocks?" Adrian questions.

The blocks begin glowing. As they glow brighter, they begin changing shape becoming more round. The glow fades revealing a dark purple egg shaped ghost with two floating hands. Within the hands, the creature creates ice balls, which it throws at Adrian.

Jumping to the side, Adrian immediately calls out Weepingbell with Haunter following.

"Haunter, hypnosis! Weepingbell, razor leaf!"

Hypnosis does not affect the creature who raises its hand and stops the leafs. The creature then fires dark spheres from its hands towards Weepingbell.

"Weepingbell, protect! Haunter, night shade!"

The creature withers in pain as the attack takes affect.

"Weepingbell, acid! Haunter, sucker punch!"

The attacks hit and the creature falls into the water. Moments later a Magmar emerges.

'It transformed!'

"Kabuto, Dratini, your turn!" Adrian switches his two pokemon.

"Kabuto, scratch! Dratini, thunder bolt!"

The creature jumps avoiding the attack and fires an ice beam.

"Dratini, protect! Kabuto, get behind Dratini!"

The ice beam hits the barrier and dissipates.

'It can ignore type based attacks and use attacks of opposing types.' Adrian notes.

"Kabuto, mud-shot! Dratini, aqua tail!"

The attacks hit the creature, but they do not affect it anymore than the previous ones did.

'Also unaffected by type disadvantages.'

The creature runs further off the shore and transforms into an a_erodactyl_ skeleton. It spreads its wings and flies fifty meters over the sea. There, it dives into the water and swims away.

'It left...'

Adrian leaves the beach and reports to Professor Oak.

…..

"That's everything that happened?" Professor Oak asks.

"Yes. As for the glitching of electrical equipment, that's true too. After the battle, I checked my pokegear and it reset itself. Thankfully, I backed everything before going out." Adrian continues.

"Your pokedex?"

"I left it in the hotel room, I didn't want to risk damaging it."

"Well then, even though we now have more questions about this mysterious pokemon, we were able to confirm its existence as well as some characteristics. We now know that this pokemon is not bound by type restrictions in either attacking or defending. Therefore, it can use and receive attacks of any type without having the strength of the attack affected by its type. Over all, this is a success. Congratulations Adrian."

"Congratulations." Dr. Extin repeats.

"Thanks." Adrian says in embarrassment, "But, will we ever see this pokemon again?"

"It's possible, and now that we know it exists, we will continue to study it." Professor Oak replies. "One day, it too will be registered in the pokedex."

"As researchers, it is our duty to investigate unclassified and missing pokemon." Dr. Extin finishes.

…..

Adrian sighs, "Two days left. Well, at least we've been to the beach, sorta. If walking up and down the shore line counts. Still, who was that weird guy."

Adrian looks into his pokeballs.

"If we had more time today, we could have explored the mansion. Maybe we can tour the gym instead? After that, there might be enough time find a secret hot spring for ourselves."

…..

No longer wearing a lab coat, Adrian approaches the Cinnabar gym. He sees a pair standing outside the entrance. Recognizing them as students, Adrian hides behind some trees and sneaks closer. Upon getting closer, he sees they are Sam and Jarod.

"So what do we do now?" Jarod asks.

"This!" Sam calls out Machoke, "Machoke open that door!"

"Ma~choke!" the pokemon replies forcing the door open.

"Great job." Sam praises his pokemon retuning him to his pokeball.

Sam looks into the gym and shouts, "What is this!"

Jarod peeks in and exclaims, "It's just a wall!"

The two stare are the wall and grow angrier.

"If that's how he wants it, fine! But once I find him, I'm gonna tear him apart!" Sam rages storming off.

"He's gonna regret messing around with us!" Jarod fumes following after Sam.

The two leave Adrian's sight and he approaches the opening. On the door, he reads a sign,

"Find your own way inside."

Adrian chuckles and looks at the wall behind the door. On it, he finds another message which says,

"You've taken initiative, I like that. But, you're an idiot for using force. Therefore, I'll give you a clue, my gym is located somewhere **else** on this island.

-Blaine"

"Sounds like fun." Adrian grins walking off.

…..

"That hot spring was great." Adrian recalls walking threw the town. "Especially with no one to bother us."

"_Let's worry about the gym tomorrow, there isn't enough time for it today. Instead, let's find a hot spring." Adrian says to the pokemon inside his pokeballs._

"_Hey, this spot looks good and the water is perfect. Come on out everyone, let's enjoy this together!"_

"But now, let's try to find that gym."

As Adrian walks of he reasons, 'Blaine specializes in fire type pokemon and gyms tend to be built so that they support the specified type. Misty had a large swimming pool, and Erika a garden. Therefore, Blaine's gym probably has an affinity to fire. Here on Cinnabar, I can only think of the burned mansion and the volcano.'

…..

Wearing his lab coat and sunglasses, Adrian hikes up the mountain side.

'This can't be too dangerous, I mean they built a city here. They wouldn't build a city here if the volcano was active.' Adrian reassures himself.

Adrian stops to catch his breath. Surveying the area, he mainly sees tall grass covering the mountain side. A shrub or two occasionally enter his vision.

"No openings in sight." Adrian pants.

'If Blaine built his gym in the volcano, then there has to be an entrance somewhere around here.'

Adrian looks up the mountain and sighs.

"Let's try looking around the sides before going any higher."

Adrian proceeds, navigating around the shrubs and rock outcroppings that occasionally obstruct his path.

Tightly clinging to a rock, Adrian inches over a narrow cliff. He looks down and sees that the ravine has a steep drop.

"Please don't break, please don't break, please don't break." Adrian prays slowly inching his feet forward.

Adrian feels his fingers wrap around a bend. Slowly he emerges back onto the mountain's slope.

"Haha," Adrian laughs in relief. "made it."

Adrian continues circling the mountain side.

"Dah!" Adrian yelps as the ground crumbles. Losing his footing, Adrian begins sliding down the mountain. Instinctively, his right hand shoots out grabbing the first thing it can.

"Huah..." Adrian sighs no longer sliding. Looking at his hand, Adrian sees that he's clinging onto a bush. Using the bush, Adrian pulls himself back up onto his feet.

No longer in danger, Adrian takes a step back and seats himself.

"That was close..." Adrian breaths his legs shaking.

Needing a distraction, Adrian looks at the time. "Three seventeen, and still nothing."

'There isn't much time left either.'

Taking a deep breath, Adrian stands and continues searching.

Adrian drops into the mountain as the ground caves in. On his back, he slides downward while attempting to stop himself with his arms. All the while, he grimaces his teeth in pain. The tunnel stops and Adrian drops into a passage way. Moaning, he stands up.

Adrian looks and removes his sunglasses. He grins at the sight of light bulbs.

"Now which way?"

Adrian makes his choice and begins walking, but stops when he hears noise.

Remaining silent, Adrian listens, 'That sounds like... a battle.'

Adrian changes his course and walks towards the sound.

'It's getting really hot.' Adrian feels sweat rolling down his face, but continues forward.

Coming to an opening, Adrian stops and sees Sam and Jarod facing off against Blaine on a platform suspended over a stream of magma.

'That's insane...' Adrian thinks.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks the two trainers, "The heat getting to you? Or are you going to blame the volcanic fumes?"

'Is volcanic gas toxic?' Adrian worries.

"If it's the latter, then let me reassure you. The air here is filtered by a device I personally designed. But if you blame the former, then that's your incompetence!"

Samuel and Jarod grimace as their pokemon, Machoke and Magmar drop onto their knees.

"This match is over, go home!" Blaine's voice booms as he recalls his charizard. "The exit is down the tunnel behind you."

"We'll be back!" Jarod waves his fist leaving with Sam.

Once the two leave, Adrian emerges from the cave.

"Finally revealing yourself, I see." Blaine calls out.

'He knew I was here!'

"I'm shy." Adrian replies.

"Bahh! I suppose you want a battle too?" Blaine spits.

Adrian remains silent simulating the battle in his mind.

"Well!" Blaine's booming voice demands.

"I have to refuse." Adrian acknowledges Blaine's superiority

"So you're giving up!" Blaine sneers.

"Of course not!" Adrian snaps, "But right now, you're stronger than me."

"So you're just going to admit you're weaker than me! How pathetic, where's your pride?"

"Pride will only lead to my pokemon getting hurt. Something that stupid... I don't need something that stupid!"

"Hump! A trainer who actually looks ahead and notes possible flaws. Well then, come on down. Maybe you can help me with my research." Blaine proposes noting Adrian's lab coat.

…..

"So you got in threw one of the volcanic shafts? Bwahahahaha!" Blaine laughs at Adrian's tale. "I suppose that's one why of getting in here. Although, there's a good chance you could have ended in a magma pit too.

Adrian pales, "Next time, I'll find the proper path."

"Bwahahahahaha!"

…..

Adrian returns to his room that night, exhaustion evident on his face.

Getting out of the shower, Adrian collapses on his bed.

"Blaine was... brutal." Adrian moans drifting off to sleep.

…..

Adrian walks around town, killing time before the time to leave Cinnabar Island arrives.

'What to do, I've already finished packing.'

The pokegear vibrates and Adrian answers, "Hello?"

"Yes Adrian, this is Professor Oak. Could you stop by the lab really quick?"

"Sure, I'll there in a few minutes."

Hanging up, Adrian sprints to laboratory.

'Gotta hurry, I only have seven minutes.'

…..

"I'm here," Adrian announces entering the lab. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah no, I just forgot to give you this." Professor Oak replies giving Adrian an envelop.

"What is it?" Adrian stares at the envelop in his hands.

"Inside is a magnet pass, good for one year. I need you to go to Johto. Professor Elm has a package for me, but as you know, due to recent events, it's too dangerous for it to be mailed. So I would like for you to courie it for me."

"No problem, but why a year pass?"

"I may be needing you to travel back and forth between the regions."

"Cool, I will deliver this package within a few days."

…..

Adrian walks home threw the Viridian forest.

'I can't believe we had a Team Growth meeting right after getting back.'

"Pft" Adrian puffs.

'Why do they bother with the Team Growth meetings. The only honest story was that Caitlin met up with her trainer friend. Everyone else told lies and made fun of me for supposedly lying.' Adrian dirges about the previous night.

'Then today, we had another pointless assembly!' Adrian rages. 'What does it matter! Everyone knows everyone's rankings! There's no need to tell us Sam is in first, Caitlin stayed in second, and Jarod moved up onto fifth!'

"It's so stupid!" Adrian growls between his teeth. "Cloister, Ditto and Rhydon... We could beat them easily!"

Adrian hears a twig snap, stops, and turns his head glaring.

"Eep!" a voice cries and footsteps running away threw the bushes are heard.

Adrian stares, 'A girl... she ran... away from me.'

The situation depresses Adrian leaving him speechless. His mind still, he continues home.

Adrian walks threw the front door announcing, "I'm home."

"Typical," Adrian spats releasing his pokemon, "no one's home."

On the kitchen counter, Adrian finds a note.

_Adrian,_

_We came home a few days ago, but had to leave again. We're very sorry. We left food in the fridge so you can still enjoy the holiday meal. We don't know when we'll be back, there is some trouble brewing and everyone is needed. I wish I could tell you more, but at the moment, we're not allowed to say anything. Things will be much simpler when you join the league and come out with us. _

_We're all very proud of you,_

_Mom_

"Tch." Adrian clicks his tongue.

'I doubt they'd say that if they knew my grades.'

"Guys, let's eat and then get going." Adrian calls out, his voice tense.

'I'll call Duck too.'

* * *

A/N: Who's that pokemon? Does anyone know what pokemon it was Adrian fought at the beach? Winners get a special prize so try and guess. There you go everyone, Adrian is entering winter break. Giving plenty of time for the Johto arc. Then again, if you're following the calender, you'll know that Christmas is in a few day. Maybe I should wait a bit to release the next chapter and make it a Christmas gift. That way, the chapter fits the festive mood of reality. Just kidding, but this does give me an idea for the future. Read and review please.

Ja ne


	11. Week Eleven

Pokemon Quest**  
**Start: Friday, October 16**  
**League Challenge begins: Sunday July 3rd (33 weeks total)

by Adrimiz7

* * *

-Begin Week Eleven-

Adrian leans back on a seat and closes his eyes.

The window behind Adrian shows a station slowly moving away.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Royal Blue's maiden departure." An intercom announces, "In two hours we will be arriving at Goldenrod City. Please enjoy your ride and feel free to order refreshments. Catalogs are located beneath your seats. Thank you, and enjoy your day."

Sighing, Adrian opens his eyes.

'Ok, I've already contacted Duck and he say's he'll meet me in _Ecruteak_ city. From there, we'll both go see professor Elm. After that, I'll deliver the package to professor Oak, but...'

Adrian grins, 'I don't have to return right away. I can't take too long so... the twenty third sounds pretty good. With today being the twentieth, that gives me three to four days.'

"This is gonna be so wicked, some Johto badges will be perfect!" The excitement causes Adrian's stomach to flutter.

As the excitement fades, Adrian finds growing difficulty in keeping his eyes open.

"_Little, widdle Adrian lost in the woods." A voice sings, "With no pokemon to protect himself, he get's lost and dies."_

_Laughter follows the end of the song._

"_Who's out there?" Adrian demands to know._

"_Shut up, you waste of space." A figure wrapped in shadows replies. "You're not even good enough to be a shadow!"_

_Adrian steps forward to confront the person, but the level of the ground changes._

_The floor beneath the shadowed person's feet grows like a mountain. _

_'No,' Adrian realizes, 'I'm falling.'_

_In panic, Adrian reaches for his pokemon only to find nothing._

"_Sorry, but pokemon are only for trainers!" The shadowed figure tosses six pokeballs into the air._

Adrian's eyes burst open and he breaths shallowly. Feeling his stomach sink far below the ground, he takes out his pokeballs and helplessly watches the pokemon within. The pokemon, from within the pokeballs, stare back at Adrian in understanding.

'Just a dream.' Adrian tells himself, 'Just like the others, it's only a dream. My team isn't going anywhere.'

…..

"Ladies and gentlemen, the royal blue has arrived in Goldenrod city. Thank you for traveling with us and enjoy the rest of your day."

Adrian leaves the train and pulls out his pokegear map.

"Let's see..." Adrian mumbles, "I need to go nor-uff."

"Uahh."

Adrian looks over and sees a pink haired girl seated on the ground rubbing her lower back.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Adrian apologizes putting his pokegear away and offers the girl his hand.

"No, no." The girl refutes taking Adrian's hand, "I was the one who bumped into you."

After getting up, the girl looks at her pokegear and gasps. "Sorry, but I've got to get going."

The girl runs off in panic, complaining about being late.

…..

Adrian reaches the _Ecruteak pokemon center where he and his friend plan to meet._

_"Guess I beat him here." Adrian says checking the time. "There's still an hour left."_

_'I wonder what if there's anything exciting to do in this city?' Adrian wonders pulling out his pokegear's map. _

_"They have a gym!" Adrian gasps._

_"I don't know much about this gym, but who cares!" Adrian laughs walking away. "Blind gym challenges might be a good way to train for the unexpected!"_

_….._

"So, you want my Fog badge?" a strange man asks Adrian, "Very well then, but first answer your phone."

'What the- who is this purple, scarf guy? My pho-'

**Bring, **Adrian's pokegear rings interrupting his thoughts.

Adrian takes out his pokegear and stares in utter shock.

'A psychic?' Adrian questions, 'How did he...?'

"Aren't you going to answer that?" The man asks between rings.

"Ri-right, thank you." Adrian replies, "Hello? Adrian speaking."

"Dude, it's me." Adrian hears Duck respond, "Don't tell me I'm not on your caller I.D.?"

"No, no, sorry man." Adrian apologizes, "I'm just a bit distracted. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just I'm gonna be a little late by an hour. I'll call you again once I'm near the city."

"Ok man, thanks. But, what happened, did you run into trouble?"

"No, no. It's just that finding this dojo master took more time than I thought it would. Well, I'll see you soon. C'ya."

"Cool, later man." Adrian hangs up the pokegear and turns to the mystery man. "How did you know?"

"I'm training to be the strongest." The man replies, "During my training, I developed the ability to see. I saw that you would be coming to challenge me the same way I saw that your pokegear would ring."

'Challenge you...' Adrian's mind wraps itself around those worlds.

"Then, you're the gym leader...?" Adrian questions.

"That is correct, I am Morty, leader of the _Ecruteak gym."_

_A grin grows on Adrian's face. 'Excellent.' he thinks._

_"My name is Adrian, I'm from Kanto."_

"Very well Adrian, I, Morty, accept your challenge. I hope you'll give me a worthy match so that I may test my abilities. But first let's reach my gym, it's just down the street."

'This man is strange.' Adrian mentally admits. 'But, behind his poker face, I feel this relentlessness. How odd... What is this sensation?'

…..

"I hope you're ready." Morty declares from across the arena. "Because I won't hold back."

"Just watch, we're going to win!"

"Very well, then I, Morty, accept your challenge. This will be a one on one match. Choose your pokemon."

'He can predict the future...' Adrian considers.

"In that case, come on, Haunter!"

"A ghost pokemon, huh?" Morty comments, "In truth, when I first developed my ability, I could only see places and objects, but as I continued to train, I gained the ability to see into the future. However, don't be misled, my specialty isn't psychic pokemon, it's ghost! Go Misdreavus!"

"Tch" Adrian clicks his tongue. "No matter, Haunter, hypnosis!"

"Fade into the ground Misdreavus!"

"Wait for her, Haunter!"

Adrian stares Morty down. Morty replies with a gentle smile.

Adrian swallows. 'Again, that feeling is back. It's like my surroundings are slowly suffocating me...'

"Haun~!" Haunter's cry of pain returns Adrian's attention to the battle.

"Haunter!" Adrian cries out shaking his head. "Shadow ball!"

Haunter blindly tosses a dark sphere to which Misdreavus side steps.

"Misdreavus, spite!"

"Haunter!" Adrian cries as the attack hits.

"Now, show him a real shadow ball!"

"Dodge it, Haunter!" Adrian commands, sweat dripping down his face.

The attack successfully strikes Haunter and raises a dust cloud. Misdreavus repositions herself back in front of Morty.

Adrian swallows, waiting for the cloud to dissipate. Slowly, the dust settles and reveals Haunter levitating.

"Haunter!" Adrian calls.

"Haun Haunter!" The pokemon forces a laugh.

'Haunter...'

"So, your pokemon survived. I'll admit, he's pretty tough." Morty calls out. "But that won't be enough. Misdreavus, confuse ray!"

"The floor, Haunter!" Adrian haggardly calls out mimicking Morty's earlier tactic.

'What's going on...' Adrian wonders. 'This suffocation, is it coming from him?'

Adrian stares at Morty and feels himself shrinking.

'No, he's getting bigger.'

"What's wrong, the pressure too much for you?" Morty calls out.

Suddenly, Adrian feels the air around him lessen.

"Wh-what?" Adrian asks , his voice showing relief.

"I see." Morty responds. "Go home, this match is over."

"Wait, what do you mean go home? We can still fight!"

"Haunter Haun!" Haunter replies re-materializing beside his trainer.

"Really?" Morty asks glaring.

Adrian's breath traps itself within his through. Sweat begins to form along his face as he falls onto his knees.

Slowly, the pressure eases and Adrian, on all fours, haggardly begins breathing.

"Until you can with stand that sort of pressure, don't come back."

Slowly, Adrian forces himself back onto is feet.

"What... was that?"

Morty watches Adrian fighting to stay on his feet.

"That feeling of suffocation is my spirit."

"Spirit?" Adrian questions.

"How many badges do you have?"

"Four."

"I see... Be thankful, you were quite lucky."

"What? How was I lucky?" Adrian asks in confusion.

"Because." Morty responds drowning Adrian in spirit.

Adrian grits his teeth refusing to fall down.

"All gym leaders are comfortable with this amount of spirit." Morty continues, "If you haven't faced this type sensation before, then those gym leaders were either holding back, or unable to exert their spirit."

Adrian growls as he fights of the feeling.

"Then again, that might have been your own ability as a trainer." Morty states, easing his spirit.

Adrian looks to the ground as he breaths heavily.

"Spirit isn't a gift given to a select few. All people are capable of exerting their spirit." Morty explains, "Some do so naturally while others learn to control it. Everyone can feel and develop it. But unless you have a strong spirit, you'll never succeed."

Morty turns and begins walking away. Misdreavus reappears and follows her trainer.

"Remember, don't give up and face your challenges with an indomitable will."

Adrian stares after Morty, takes a deep breath, and leaves.

"Let's go Haunter. We need to train."

"Haun."

Aimlessly, Adrian drifts away from the _Ecruteak_ gym.

…..

"Burnt Tower, keep out." Adrian reads on a sign.

Adrian looks up and sees a large burnt tower before him. Slowly, he makes his way to the door.

'Don't give up and face your challenges with an indomitable will.' Adrian reflects on Morty's words. "What, was that a hint?"

Adrian finishes his step into the building and feels his skin crawl.

'Just like before...' Adrian hesitates.

'Go home.' The phrase echos within Adrian's mind.

Adrian grits his teeth in frustration and forces his legs forward.

'Not.. A... Chance!' Adrian forces himself deeper into the tower.

"I don't... know what... Morty meant, but... he called... me weak!" Adrian rages between breaths as he delves deeper into the tower.

'Still, just being around this... this pressure is exhausting.'

"Clefa~" Adrian hears a pokemon cry in fear.

Instinctively, Adrian rushes towards the sound, the suffocating pressure no longer affecting him.

"Haunter!" Adrian calls out his pokemon, "Sucker punch!"

Haunter flies from his pokeball and attacks a magmar closing in on a clefairy.

"Mar!" The pokemon cries falling to the side.

"Haunter, night shade!" Adrian commands jumping in front of the clefairy.

Magmar dodges the attack and counters with a flame thrower.

"Shadow ball!"

The two attacks crash and negate each other raising a cloud of dust.

"Urghh!" Adrian groans falling onto a knee. 'Again, that suffocation...'

On the side, Haunter also falls to the pressure.

"Clefa~..." The clefairy cries, seeking safety behind Adrian's back.

Eyes wide open, Adrian forces himself to his feet with a roar.

"Just like... Morty!" Adrian pants glaring at the magmar.

"Haunter!" Adrian cries encouraging his pokemon. "Shadow punch!"

Magmar's fist ignites and the pokemon charges directly towards Haunter. The two punches collide and repel the pokemon away from each other.

"Finish it, dark pulse!"

Immediately, Haunter recovers his balance and attacks. Darkness wraps around the magmar bringing the pokemon to its knees. With magmar down, the pressure fades.

In relief, Adrian collapses onto the ground. Sitting back, legs spread, he laughs comfortably.

"Hua!" Adrian gasps clutching his throat.

"""Mar...""" various magmar say stepping out from the shadows.

'Shoot, can't... move.' Adrian panics, tears welling up in his eyes.

On the side, Haunter and Clefairy too, lie immobile.

Slowly, the magmar approach raising their flaming fists.

"Enough!" a voice calls out.

The pressure lifts and Adrian coughs as air re-enters his lungs.

In fear, the magmar scatter leaving Adrian, his Haunter, the Clefairy, and the mysterious person alone.

The man steps forward revealing himself to be Morty.

"Morty?" Adrian asks in puzzlement. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking that to you." Morty replies helping Adrian to his feet. "A trainer came to me asking if I could help her locate her lost Clefairy. Using my sight, I tracked the pokemon here. Imagine my surprise finding you here."

"I'm not sure. After you told me to leave, I just drifted and ended up here."

"Hmmm, you came here completely by instinct." Morty muses picking up the clefairy. "You're lucky, this tower is off limits without my permission. The pokemon here are all very dangerous and relentless."

"I noticed..." Adrian replies sarcastic.

"But still, you being here isn't a coincidence."

Adrian stares at Morty in confusion.

"Haha," Morty laughs. "Just keep training, but don't let anger and hatred be your motivation."

"Wait!" Adrian calls chasing after Morty, "I don't get what your saying!"

Morty continues laughing.

'Darn it, he really isn't going to tell me anything.' Adrian laments as he and Morty exit the tower.

"Here." Morty says holding out his hand.

Adrian takes the gift an freezes. "T-the fog badge, but I lost. I can't take this."

"No, as a gym leader, I acknowledge your abilities a trainer. Take it and continue training."

"But-" Adrian begins to argue, but falters as Morty attacks him with spirit.

"If you really can't accept it, then get stronger and make me take it back." Morty laughs walking away. "I look forward to seeing you then."

'What a difficult person.' Adrian concludes watching Morty walk away with the clefairy. "If I can make you take it back then-"

**Bring,** Adrian's pokegear goes off.

"I forgot about Duck!" Adrian realizes grabbing his pokegear.

"He-hey man, sorry. I'm by a burned down tower."

"No, it's cool." Duck responds. "I'm just calling to let you know I'll be there soon."

"Cool," Adrian replies, "later."

Hanging up, Adrian sprints off.

…..

Groggy, Adrian opens his eyes.

"Wha d'ya want?" he asks the person shaking his shoulder.

"Dude, wake up. We just spoke half an hour ago, what are you doing sleeping on a bench?"

"Oh, hey man," Adrian weakly grins recognizing Duck's voice. "you finally here?"

"I've been here and ready for ten minutes now. You're the one sleeping." Duck snaps.

"Well, sorry for being tired. It's been a long day!" Adrian retorts, standing to stretch.

"Come on, let's go." Duck sighs, "We should be able to make it to Violet city by night fall. Then we can start again in the morning."

"Yes, yes." Adrian happily chirps.

Adrian begins after his friend, but stops.

"Wait!" Adrian calls, his tone serious.

"Yeah?" Duck asks in confusion.

"I have to apologize for lying first."

"About?"

"I haven't told you, but the trainer you're looking for, Skye, she's my older sister." Adrian takes a deep breath and continues, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Adrian lowers his head ending the apology.

"That... wait! So you know where she is?" Duck asks excitedly.

"Not a clue." Adrian flatly replies. "She off on some league business doing who knows what."

"Tch, so nothing changes." Duck clicks his tongue. "O-well, if you know where she is, you'll still tell me, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Great." Duck ends the conversation and begins walking again.

'He isn't... mad?' Adrian questions following after his friend.

…..

Adrian and Duck emerge from a pokemon center. Outside, they stretch and prepare themselves for the day.

"Let's go get that package from professor Elm before anything else." Adrian suggests.

"Yeah, might as well get that out of the way, but if we meet any trainers, we're battling."

"Naturally."

…..

"Espeon, physic!" Duck commands.

"Dodge it, Pidgy." A young trainer shouts. "Now, use gust!"

"Espeon, reflect!" Duck counters. "Now, shadow ball!"

"Pidgy!" The trainer shouts as his pokemon faints.

…..

"You're Eevee evolved? Nice!" Adrian congratulates his friend as they continue to Elm's laboratory.

"Yeah, but hey, you have a new pokemon too." Duck points out.

"Yeah, the lure ball you gave me came in handy."

"But a fossil pokemon, that's pretty rare."

"I know, not many trainers know how to battle against them."

"They don't know how to battle with them either." Duck teases.

"Hey, we're still bonding! I don't know everything she's capable of yet." Adrian retorts.

"I'll give you that, but skull bash? Kabuto can't even learn that attack."

"I noticed..." Adrian grumbles, "But, I had every reason to believe they could."

"No wonder you're failing trainer school."

"...That's low man..."

"Sorry." Duck immediately apologizes realizing his mistake.

"Whatever," Adrian responds. Changing the topic, he asks, "how far are we?"

"Not far. Over there's Cherrygrove city. New Bark town is a few miles east of it."

"Great." Adrian replies, his voice void of enthusiasm.

…..

A door opens and a man with thinning hair and glasses appears.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Hello, I'm here to see professor Elm." Adrian replies.

"Ah, you must be Adrian. I've been expecting you. Come in, come in." Professor Elm ushers the two trainers inside. "And you are?"

"I'm Duck, trainer, but also a tour guide on the side."

"Perfect!" Elm rejoices. "But first, the package."

"Yes," Adrian replies stepping forward.

Duck suddenly grabs Adrian's arm, preventing the trainer from approaching the professor. "How do we know you're really professor Elm?"

Immediately, Adrian takes a few steps back, lifting his arm defensively.

"You think he's an imposter?" Adrian asks.

"It's possible considering everything that's been going on."

"I- I am professor Elm." The professor flusters a response.

"Prove it!" Duck demands.

"How do you expect me to do that!?"

"I don't know, maybe tell us something only professor Elm would know!"

"No," Adrian interjects, "that wouldn't work either."

"Really?" Duck asks thinking over his words. "Yeah, your right. Ok then..."

"Well?" The professor asks.

"I'm thinking! This is hard, ok!"

"Let's ask the pokemon!" Adrian interjects.

"Yeah..." Duck considers the idea, "That could work."

"Great, this way." The professor gestures to the two trainers.

"Not so fast." Duck commands, "I'll lead the way. Adrian, you bring the rear."

"This isn't a trap!" The professor exasperates.

"Would anyone admit it was?" Adrian asks.

"No..." The professor sighs. "Lead the way."

…..

"There, see!" Professor Elm demands as his pokemon respond to his call.

"Sorry." Adrian sheepishly apologizes.

"Guess I was wrong, my bad." Duck admits, "But hey, can you blame a guy for being cautious?"

"No, and I'm glad you are." Professor Elm admits, "Follow me."

…..

"Where is it?" Professor Elm asks fumbling around a desk within his lab.

"You said your name is Duck, correct?" Elm asks garbing an object.

"Yeah."

"Someone like you would be a real help out in the field. Would you be willing to become one of my field assistants?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing too different from what you're already doing. A traveler of sorts, someone going here and there for me."

"Hmm, yeah ok. Sounds like fun."

"Excellent," Elm rejoices holding out a pokedex, "then take this pokedex. It should be very helpful for your journey."

"It looks different from mine." Adrian comments taking out his pokedex.

"That's because of the specialization." Elm quickly replies. "Also, could I entrust these pokemon to both of you."

Professor Elm holds out two pokeballs.

"Did something happen?" Adrian asks finding the situation strange.

"Not long ago some thieves broke into my lab and stole my cyndaquil. If possible, could the two of you take Tododile and Chikorita and keep them safe?"

"Of course!" Duck responds taking a pokeball, "I'll watch over Totodile."

"My team is full, but I know someone who would be delighted to train Chikorita." Adrian responds taking the remaining pokeball.

"Excellent!" Elm explains. "Now, as I mentioned, your pokedexs are specialized for different regions. Adrian, your pokedex is specialized for Kanto. Duck, yours is specialized for Johto. Now, neither of those pokedexs will do much good against pokemon not native to your regions. So, both of you should go and see Mr. Pokemon, he may be able to help you."

"Great, let's go!" Duck excitedly gets up.

"Wait!" Adrian calls, "Do you know how to get there?"

…..

Adrian closes his eyes sighing, and leans back on his seat.

"Welcome, the Royal Blue will be departing in just a moment. Please remain seated until the train departs. Thank you and enjoy your trip." The announcement broadcasts throughout the train.

'These past few days...' Adrian reminisces, 'they were amazing. Getting the Zepher badge doesn't even begin to cover it.'

"Fuahaha." Adrian randomly laughs drawing strange looks from other passengers. "...can't believe we forgot the package, had to double back for it..."

'Haunter really got Arcanine with that prank. He's such a naughty pokemon, always playing tricks on others.'

"Not even his own comrades are safe from him." Adrian whispers.

'Although, Kabuto could lighten up a bit. She's too serious and focused, never messing around and only dedicated to training.'

"Well, that's not bad compared to Pikachu."

'He's always goofing off enjoying life to the fullest. There isn't anything he won't explore.'

"Thankfully, Dratini is always there looking out for everyone."

'He tries to hide it and act uninterested at times. But deep down, he really does care for all of us.'

"Dratini is just too gentle. Where as..." Adrian sighs.

'Fearow is too hasty and Bellsprout is too relaxed. Those two and Pikachu might be able to learn from Dratini and Kabuto.'

"Well..." Adrian yawns. "maybe. Who knows?"

Slowly, Adrian feels the train beginning to rock as it departs from the station.

…..

Nervously, Adrian walks threw the snow covered Celadon city. Carefully, he proceeds forward, keeping his head down, and avoiding any action that would attract needless attention to himself

'Why does there have to be a festival now of all times?' Adrian laments to himself walking past a fish catching booth. 'Whatever, I'm almost there.'

From a pocket, Adrian pulls out a white pokeball with a red bow engraved on it.

"Don't worry," Adrian speaks to the pokemon inside. "you wouldn't be able to ask for a better trainer."

As Adrian reaches the gym, he swallows and proceeds up the steps. At the door, Adrian takes a deep breath and knocks.

The door slides open and a young maid greets Adrian.

"Why, hello there Adrian."

"Kagome, he-hello," Adrian responds nervously. "is Erika here?"

"Yes, please come inside." Kagome invites Adrian inside.

"This way please." Kagome guides Adrian threw the building. "I'm so happy you came."

"You are?" Adrian asks.

"Yes, you see, we maids had a bet amongst ourselves on what day you'd come visit. Most picked the twenty-third, and others picked the traditional twenty-fifth. But, I was one of the few people who picked the twenty-fourth." Kagome explains. "Now, they have to treat me to chocolate cake."

'What, it was expected that I would come?'

"Wait right here please. I'll go inform Miss. Erika that you've arrived."

Adrian watches Kagome walk away up the stair case and suddenly finds himself very self-conscious of himself.

"Ah, Adrian." A voice speaks out.

Adrian jumps in shock. Quickly, he turns around and greets an older maid.

"Ye-yes?" Adrian flusters to the Head Maid.

"As expected from someone who didn't even recognize the mistress, you've come in nothing but rags. You could have at least made yourself presentable for this."

Adrian blinks. 'What is she talking about?'

"No matter, come this way." Head Maid commands taking Adrian by the arm.

The maid leads Adrian into a side room and gestures to a deep blue kimono with leaf embroideries on a table.

"Quickly, change into that. I'll try and keep Mistress Erika occupied for you."

Adrian watches the maid leave before turning to the kimono.

"Seriously, do they just assume people know how to wear these?" Adrian sighs changing his clothes.

'On second though,' Adrian pauses. 'why am I even putting this on? No, forget it. In situations like these, it's better to just go with the flow.'

Adrian shakes his head and finishes dressing. Upon finishing, he takes his pokemon and belongings from his belt and pockets and places them inside the kimono. Now ready, Adrian steps out of the room and proceeds back to the waiting room.

"Adrian," Kagome calls upon Adrian's return. "I'm really sorry, but Erika will be just a moment. It seems she wasn't expecting you."

"That's probably cause she wasn't."

"Oh?" Kagome raises an eyebrow. "You mean to say you didn't notify Miss Erika you'd be coming today? We all thought Erika just didn't want to tell us. But I must say, that's quite presumptuous of you. Especially showing up dressed the way you were."

Unsure of how to respond, Adrian merely blinks and continues listening to the prattling maid.

"Well, no need to worry. As long as we're here, everything will be alright."

A sound is heard from above and the two immediately turn their heads.

"Well then," Kagome whispers, "I'll be going now. But I must say, Head Maid has excellent taste in clothes."

Giggling, the young maid walks away.

Alone, Adrian looks to the staircase while desperately trying to understand his situation.

'Ok, I came to give Erika her present. But to them, from what I understand, it seems like I need to be dressed up for gift giving. What? Is there some sort of cultural difference? What the heck's going on here?'

"Adri-kun." A voice calls out.

"Erika!" Adrian returns from his thoughts.

Erika elegantly walks down the stairs in a beautiful white kimono.

"You should have let me known you were coming." Erika pouts. "Did you really need the maids to keep your visit a secret?"

"No," Adrian waves his hands. "I didn't tell them I was coming."

"Really?" Erika cutey furrows her eyebrows.

"But, Kagome insisted I get changed..." Erika softy trails off, "No, nothing. I'm glad you came."

'Ok, it's time.' Adrian prepares himself.

"Close your eyes for a moment."

Erika tilts her head in confusion, but none the less agrees to Adrian's request.

On the side, Adrian hears voices being muffled and sees some curtains move.

'No, that's not important right now.' Adrian reminds himself and looks to Erika.

Slowly, Adrian takes Erika's hands and clasps them together. Then from within his kimono, he takes the white pokeball and places it within Erika's hands.

"There, you can... open them now." Adrian nervously says.

Slowly, Erika opens her eyes and smiles.

"A Chikorita!" Erika exclaims looking into the pokeball. "Adri-kun, thank you!"

Smiling, Adrian slowly responds, "It was... nothing."

"Chika!" Chikorita cries as Erika releases the pokemon.

Immediately, the pokemon affectionately rubs against Erika's legs.

'No wonder Erika is a master of the grass type.' Adrian muses. 'When I first let Chikorita out, she bit me.'

"Excuse me." The Head Maid's voice calls out. "But perhaps Chikorita would like to acquaint herself with the garden?"

Turning, Adrian sees Head Maid accompanied by two younger maids making their presence known.

'Where did they come form?'

"Yes, an excellent idea." Erika agrees.

As the Head Maid leads the way, Adrian over hears whispers.

"That was so suspenseful."

"I know."

"Yeah, I really though he was go..." A third maid joins the conversation.

Once unable to hear anything more, Adrian wonders, 'What are they talking about? I'm only here to give Erika her Christmas gift. No, where did the third maid come form?'

…..

"We're here, Chikorita." Erika introduces Chikorita to the garden.

"Chika!" The pokemon bounces away exploring her new home.

"Adrian, perhaps your pokemon would like to enjoy the garden as well?" The Head Maid suggests. "They must be tired from your journey."

"Yes, after walking here, they must be quite cold too. You should let them rest for a bit." Erika agrees.

"Ok everyone, you heard them!" Adrian releases his pokemon. "Have some fun."

"A kabuto?" Erika asks upon see the new pokemon.

"Yeah, our newest friend and comrade." Adrian grins.

"Let the pokemon relax in the garden now." The Head Maid interjects leading the pair from the room. "If you need nothing else, I shall take my leave."

Bowing, the Head Maid leaves the room.

"Let's go out to the festival." Erika suddenly suggests.

"The festival?"

"Yes, today is the last day and I have not had the opportunity to visit it this year."

At the door, the two are seen off by various maids. Along the way, Adrian hears the various snippets of whispering.

"is amazing."

"I know..."

"The kimonos..."

"...very busy..."

"...exciting..."

"...Head Maid..."

"..all month..."

…..

"Do any of the booths sell mask?" Adrian asks.

"Masks? Erika asks.

"Yeah, I don't want a repeat from a few weeks ago..."

"Oh..." Erika blushes. "Yes, there should be a stall down this road here and another down this road."

"Great, I'll meet you here in just a moment then." Adrian looks into Erika's eyes before walking away.

At the stall, Adrian examines the various masks available.

"Yes, I'd like the Dragonair mask, please."

Adrian puts the mask on and returns to where he last saw Erika. Crunching over soft snow, he greets a Ninetails wearing a white kimono.

…..

"What's this?" Adrian asks stopping by a fish tank.

"Oh this?" Erika notes. "It's a fishing game."

"Fishing?" Adrian questions picking up a paddle. "No, they're tissues."

"The game is pretty simple." The stall owner mentions. "You use the nets to catch a fish and place it into a bag before the net breaks."

"Really?" Adrian asks in disbelief.

"Here, I'll show you." The stall owner says catching a fish.

"Adri-kun, do you want to try it?"

"Yeah, sorry." Adrian apologizes causing Erika to giggle.

"Ok then," Adrian exchanges some money for three nets from the owner.

With his bag and net ready, Adrian waits for a fish to approach the surface. Immediately, he snaps his wrist bringing his net to the water. Upon colliding with the water, the tissue tears, and the remaining hoop passes around the fish. Adrian removes the net from the water and stares.

'It broke...'

Adrian hears giggling from the side and turns his head.

"Perhaps you should try a softer approach, Adri-kun."

Adrian takes a new net and examines it. He then looks at the net the owner used and confirms they are both made from the same material.

'I saw him do it, so it has to work. Maybe if I try...'

Gently, Adrian lowers the net into the water.

'Perfect,' Adrian grins. 'it didn't break.'

"This time for sure." Adrian declares.

As a fish swims by, Adrian snaps his wrist to scoop the fish out of the water. The net connects with the fish and tears. In his hand, Adrian holds another broken net.

"Try being a little more gentle." The stall owner suggests.

'Last try.' Adrian tells himself lower his final net into the water.

A fish swims by and Adrian slowly brings the net underneath it. Catching the fish, he raises it up and slowly rises it out of the tank towards his bag. The wet tissue breaks from weight of this fish, allowing the fish to fall back into the fish tank.

"Nawwh." Adrian groans.

"So close!" The stall owner quips. "In this case you were too slow."

"Maybe next year, Adri-kun." Erika comforts Adrian, taking a hold of his arm.

…..

Walking beneath the various paper lanterns, Erika and Adrian eventually stumble upon a large, unlit clearing.

The two continue walking over the padded snow and come across a lake. Not seeing anything, Adrian turns to leave. In response, Erika tightly pulls Adrian's arm holding him in place.

Understanding the message, Adrian patiently looks over the lake. From behind, he hears others beginning to gather around as well.

A light flashes and an explosion sounds.

There, beneath the pale moon light, glittering lights shower Erika and Adrian.

The last explosion goes off and Adrian hears the others beginning to disperse.

"The closing ceremony has always been my favorite event."

Adrian feels the squeeze on his arm tighten as Erika continues.

"I'm glad."

Unsure of how to respond, Adrian softly smiles and slowly, very hesitantly, turns and wraps his free arm around Erika.

…..

"Are you sure?" Erika asks Adrian. "You could spend the night instead."

"No, I'd only get in your way." Adrian responds while tying his shoes. "Tomorrow is the gathering of the region's gym leaders, no?"

"Yes, it's the yearly reunion. But that's not until the afternoon, there's plenty of time."

Adrian finishes tying his shoes and stands.

"Yes, but that's only a cover to prevent any panic. I know you're all really meeting to discuss the recent crime waves."

"Ye-yes... How did you know?"

"A few days ago, I met with Mr. Pokemon."

"You met with the Mr. Pokemon?" Erika gasps, "He is one of the highest authorities in the pokemon league."

"That... I didn't know." Adrian responds in shock. "But, he explained the current situation being faced across the regions and the precautions being taken."

"I-I see..." Erika dejectedly sighs.

Erika accompanies Adrian past the door and onto the porch.

Adrian begins turning to face Erika when something warm presses against the side of his face. Hair brushes against his cheek leaving behind the scent of lavender.

Adrian finishes turning with his fingers now lightly hover over his now damp skin. Having lost the ability speak, he gazes at Erika.

Erika, her face red, intently looks at the ground. Tightly squeezing her hands, she says, "Th-thank you for today."

Erika gives a quick bow, and hastily retreats inside her house.

…..

The next morning Adrian sits up on his bed.

"Haau" Adrian sighs as the previous nights events again replay themselves within his mind.

* * *

A/N: First, for those of you who are a bit confused, Adrian and Erika have been visiting each other off screen. Hence the familiarity between Adrian and the maids. Now then, thank you all for playing who's that pokemon. The correct answer was missingno/m-block from the original red, blue, yellow games. In the future, there'll be other games as well. People who answer correctly will receive a fabulous prize, like royal blue.

Now, I'll tell you, but this isn't our christmas chapter. I'll post that when it's closer to December 25th.

Merry Christmas Adrian

Now that you've read, review please.


	12. Side Adveture: Week Seven

Pokemon Quest: Side Adventure

The Perspective of a Certain Water Fowl

Week 10

by Adrimiz7

* * *

"There's got to be one around here somewhere." I tell myself. "I've been here for three days, but I've yet to find one..."

An explosion immediately becomes the focus of my attention.

"Arcanine!" I call out my pokemon.

He instinctively races off to investigate the explosion the moment I climb onto his back. As my first pokemon, he always knows what I'm going to do.

"Nauuuuu!" at the bottom of a cliff, I see a Dragonair cry as some men attack it. This is just wrong...

There's another guy too. It looks like he's trying to help the Dragonair, but loosing.

"Sorry, you're just weak." One of the assailants starts.

He must be the boss...

"Now Kadabra, fini-"

"Arcanine, flame wheel!" I interrupt the attacker as I jump off Arcanine and land before the other guy. "Hey man, need a light?"

He doesn't need to make such a confused face. I say this to everyone in need of my help. Not only that, but he shrugs me off! I can't blame him though, we are in the middle of a battle.

The attackers escape with the aid of a smoke bomb. Tch, I can't believe I let them get away. Maybe that other guy knows something.

"Hey dude, you ok?" I ask him.

"I'm good, thanks for helping."

"Don't worry about it. Who were those people?"

"Poachers, I'm told they've been coming here for a while." he responds making an intense face.

"Poachers…" Anger wells within me as well. I have to do something, I resolve to myself. "Arcanine and I will go after them, you wait here in case they come back."

"You sure?" He asks me in concern.

Hey, did you forget what happened last battle. I'm the one who saved you!

"Yeah, we won't let them get away." I respond, "My name's David, but everyone calls me Duck."

"Pleasure, my name's Adrian. Best of luck to you!"

"Thanks, c'ya!"

With that, I jump onto Arcanine and take off after the poachers.

After searching for a few hours I finally admit that they got away. I should have chased after them sooner!

"Hey you!" A voice calls out.

Finally, I found them! Arcanine and I turn ready to battle but instead I meet someone dressed in safari cloths. Tch, must be one of the employees, and I was really looking to forward to a battle.

"An Arcanine, just like the description." He says to himself and then says, "Come with me. The warden would like a word with you."

With that, I'm drafted into camping out here in some cabin, in the middle of the safari zone, looking after dragon pokemon, with the guy from earlier. If it wasn't because we were being forced into working together, there's no way I'd have hung out this him for this long. He has this perpetual scowl on his face and almost always glares. Almost, whenever we've talked about pokemon, he smile a bit. He also refused to talk about himself. Wouldn't tell me were he's from, what his family is like, or what he's doing. I told him my goals though, the defeat the former champion. His eyes narrowed a bit and I think I felt hostility come off him for a second. But then he just sighed an wished me luck. It was then I realized it. He hates his past. I bet it's still controlling him now and is frustrated he can't do anything about it. After that, we started talking about our goals and he became a lot happier. Although, the moment he's left alone, he goes back to glaring, but not as intently as before. I guess, the more he get's his mind off what ever it is, the more normal of a person he reverts too.

…..

Good, he's going to take a shower. That gives me some time. I tell my new friend that I'm going on a patrol of area, grab a GPS, and walk out. Thankfully, he believed me and press the issue.

Once I'm in the woods, I pull out the GPS and look for eevee habits. That's the sole reason I can to the safari zone, to catch an eevee.

* * *

And here's a new chapter. It's nothing long. I wrote it because I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping and need to write something just so I can calm down and go to sleep.

But now you get to see how other people see Adrian for a bit.

I'll start writing again once I finish writing my study abroad applications. I just have to get to writing them, I only need 2 papers and finish a paragraph for the third paper and I'm done. I just don't want to write them...

Let me know what think.


End file.
